


Undying Land/永生之地

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Jensen, Elf！Dean, Elf！Jensen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared, jared/jensen - Freeform, 双生子, 精灵Jensen&Dean, 精灵人皇AU, 精灵弓箭手Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人皇！Jared/精灵琴师！Jensen，亲王！Sam/ 精灵弓箭手！Dean，Dean和Jensen是精灵双生子，Sam和Jared是人类兄弟。<br/>世界观参考Lord of the rings【仅参考 但不遵从】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

Home is behind  
背井离乡  
The world is ahead  
踏上征途  
And there are many paths to tread  
前路漫漫  
Through shadow, to the edge of night  
冲破阴影和黑夜  
Until the stars are all alight  
星光闪耀  
Mist and shadow  
阴霾雾霭  
Cloud and shade  
暗沉乌云  
All shall fade  
都将散尽  
All shall fade  
消失不见  
——《Lord of the ring》

序章

事情发生在去年的深秋，在王国边界奔流河河水开始变凉，但还没有结冰的时候。  
那时我就已经是国王的主厨了，国王从小就吃我做的食物，你们看国王个子长得那么高还那么壮实，我可是功不可没。  
那时候的国王刚刚登基，二十多岁的小伙子，年轻气盛，但是扎实能干。他总把自己埋在厚厚的卷宗里，偶尔才会出去打打猎骑骑马。  
哦，我知道你们想听关于那个神秘琴师的故事，别急，好的故事都是要有铺垫的，不是吗？  
我们只有在非常重要的宴会上才能看到琴师，平时极难碰到他，倒是有侍女在国王的寝宫里见到过他，不过也只是个一闪而过的影子。  
所以只有在琴师弹奏的时候，我们才能看到仔细打量他……而我们常常怀疑那场面是不是一个美好的梦境。  
琴师常常身着一袭素色长袍，从宽阔的袖口中伸出几根白皙有力的手指，看似漫不经心地拨弄着竖琴的琴弦，悦耳的音符便从指间流泻而下。我们看不到琴师的脸，只看到琴师戴着一个羊脂玉色的面具，脸被宽大的兜帽遮住了大半，只露出线条硬朗的下巴和红润丰满的嘴唇。  
他从不说话，没人听过他的声音。听其他的乐师说，他好像是个哑巴。  
对于琴师的身份，大臣们之间有很多猜疑。有人说那种嘴唇只有女孩才会有，琴师一定是一个身材高大但是美丽绝伦的女人，没准还是我们那个单身国王的小情人，也许是我们未来的王后呢。还有人说，琴师也许是个会魔法的巫师，因为那琴声实在太过动听，有着蛊惑人心的魔力，没准国王被美貌和琴声魅惑住了呢。  
没有人见过琴师的真面目，但是我不同意他们的观点。那个琴师的气质太干净，不像是经过人事的样子……咳，你们听不懂也没关系，以后会懂的。  
你看看你们，总打岔，我都忘了说琴师的来历了。  
去年的深秋，国王一个人出去打猎……国王特立独行习惯了，他不愿意让我们跟着他，我们也不敢违抗他的命令。总之，我在城门口等待国王归来，等着接收他捕到的猎物来烹饪晚餐。然而我看到国王的时候简直要惊呆了，国王怀里抱着的是一个人，一个大活人啊！  
那人被国王用披风裹得严严实实，被国王强壮的双臂圈在怀里，好像失去了意识。我没有看清那人的脸，但是我注意到了那人从披风里垂下的手——那么白皙修长，骨节分明，手指肚上有些薄茧，看起来又危险又有力。  
后来我看到那个琴师弹琴的样子，从那双灵活的手我就认出来了，他就是那天被国王抱回来的人。  
如果你有幸和那个神仙似的琴师擦肩而过的话，你会嗅到他身上像雨后的树林一样清香的味道。  
我在满是落叶的后花园里见到过他，看到他低着头坐在一截已经干枯的树杈上，天生就应该拨弄琴弦的手指间夹着一片枯黄的叶子，优美的脊背靠在树干上。当时那种景象又苍凉又让人难以忘怀，简直有一种悲怆的美感。他整个人几乎和那棵正在枯萎的大树融为一体，如果不仔细看，你根本无法发现他在那。  
我当时呆滞了几秒。一阵风吹过把地上的落叶扬起遮挡住了我的视线，而等风停下时，琴师的身影已经不见了。这是我第二次在非宴会场合见到他。  
当然，我还见到过他一次，加上国王把他带回来那次，我一共在他不弹琴时见到过他三次。三次啊，我多么幸运。  
第三次是在一次宴会结束的时候，琴师抱着他的竖琴离开，一个冒冒失失的小侍女端着一摞盘子在他面前跌倒，他居然在那电光火石之间将竖琴放在地上，一只手接住了盘子一只手扶住了那个侍女。那不是人类能有的身手，我坚信，我虽然老了但眼睛可一点都不花。他反应是那么迅速，动作是那么优雅，我几乎都要给他鼓掌叫好了。  
随后他俯下身查看那可怜的姑娘有没有受伤，我看到一束暗金色的长发从他的兜帽里滑了出来，像是凝固了的阳光……你们明白我的意思吗？那束金发美得耀眼，就算是神明也会忍不住上前亲吻。  
后来我听那个女孩子说，那琴师的眼睛是她见过的最美丽的事物，像国王手杖上的绿宝石一样漂亮，还比宝石明亮。  
所以我敢打赌，那位琴师是来自河对岸的邻居。他一定是一只精灵。


	2. Winter is coming

人类王国的大部分疆土是在凛冽的北方，那里的冬天残酷地肃杀着一切，连水流湍急的奔流河都会在隆冬时节结上厚厚的冰。  
说到奔流河，那是人类王国的边界，但离他们的都城并不远。在你还没有看到那条河时你就能听到河水奔腾怒吼的声音，水流是那么急那么汹涌，水珠间相互碰撞着使整条河看起来都是激烈的银色。  
传说没有人能在这条河奔流时跨越它，就连身体轻盈到可以在水面站立的森林精灵也不能。  
而如果你站在河边，就可以看到对岸美丽宁静的精灵国度。  
那是一片被神佑护的土地，郁郁葱葱的茂密森林构成了王国的主体，每棵树都长得高大挺拔，松鼠和鸟儿在树枝嬉戏歌唱。如果你运气好的话，还可以看到大群大群五彩斑斓的蝴蝶在灌木丛上舞蹈。待蝴蝶飞尽，也许会有一只灵动的花鹿从枝杈中跳跃出来，玲珑可爱的耳朵转动着，用漆黑纯净的大眼睛友好地打量着你。  
就算人类王国被冰雪占据，河对岸的魔幻国度也永远是一片温暖繁荣。  
这是初冬的第一场雪，寒冷干燥的空气笼罩着北方的土地，湛蓝的天幕下都城外的荒漠被银白色覆盖，一串孤零零的马蹄印从城门口绵延到遥远的山丘上，再延展到奔流河畔。  
Jared从马背上一跃而下，积雪没了黑色厚皮靴的靴底。他将雪地踩出咯吱咯吱的声音，走向河边那个孤单的身影。  
那是他的琴师。他像感觉不到寒冷一样依然是一身单薄的素净长袍，赤着脚站在雪地里，眺望着远处的精灵国，整个人都透出孤独和伤感。  
Jared突然止住了脚步，不知该不该继续走进那那幅让人陶醉又心碎的画中。  
奔流河的河水已经部分结冰，往常震耳欲聋的水声被雪后特有的寂静替代，让他几乎可以听到自己狂乱的心跳。  
这时琴师突然转过身，面具后的绿眼睛中含着水光。看到来者是国王后，琴师将右手覆在左胸恭敬地单膝跪地，为自己的礼数不周而乞求原谅。  
国王快步上前将他的琴师从雪地上扶起来。  
“Jensen，我说过的，我不需要你对我行这样的礼。”  
Jared的掌心贴在Jensen的肩头，轻薄的布料下面便是细腻柔软的肌肤。Jared墨绿色的眼睛一下子变得柔和，脸颊上的一对酒窝让他看起来稚气了很多。他抬手揭下了Jensen脸上的白色面具，并将兜帽拉下。  
“而且这里只有你我，所以不需要这些。”  
暗金色的长发在阳光下几乎闪着光，Jared忍不住用手拨弄了两下，让精灵小巧的尖耳朵从发丝间露出来。Jensen轻轻皱着秀气的眉看着那只放在他肩头的手，Jared立即将手缩了回去，尴尬地挠了挠头。  
“好吧，你还是不喜欢让我碰。”  
Jensen的绿眼睛中透出歉意。这位年轻的国王尽可能地包容和善待他，而他却无以回报。他微微抬起头看向Jared那张稚气未脱的英俊脸庞，在发现Jared也在看着他时忙低下头注视自己的脚尖。  
“你想念故乡和族人吗？”  
Jared问完便后悔了。Jensen眼中是那么浓那么真切的悲伤和思念，他当然是想念故土的。  
果然Jensen听完这句话后刚抬起的眼帘又垂了下去，蝶翼般的睫毛微微颤抖。良久，他才轻轻点了点头。  
温暖的故土就在离自己不远的地方，奔流河上已经被薄薄的冰面覆盖，轻盈的精灵可以直接走到对岸，回到族人身边。  
“那……”Jared有些不舍地看着精灵，像是下了很大的决心，“我愿意派人把你送回去。冬天到了，奔流河很快就会冻结实，我们的马车就可以渡过河……”  
没想到没等他说完Jensen就摇了摇头。Jared感到一阵意外的欣喜，但更多的是疑惑。  
“怎么，你不想回去吗？”  
精灵苦笑了一下，向后退了一步蹲下身，伸出莹白的手指在雪地上写着字。  
那边没有人会想念我。  
我是被放逐的。  
Jared惊呆了。在精灵王国，只有两种罪会被放逐，一个是战场上临阵脱逃，另一个是叛国。  
精灵接着在雪地上写，我的罪是叛国。  
Jared想起那日他遇到Jensen时的情形。  
那时精灵被两个半兽人按在地上，背上插着一只乌黑的箭。在半兽人肮脏的刀落下之前，Jared的猎刀先割断了它们的喉咙。  
那时精灵已经陷入了昏迷，他去查看精灵的伤势时，还疑惑过为什么精灵的手腕上会铐着刻着精灵语“罪恶之人”的镣铐。  
他从未想过这个美丽的精灵会是个叛徒……怎么会呢？  
这一年相处的时光里他心中的Jensen一直善良而且友好。Jensen虽然不能说话，但是他的琴声给许多人带来了慰藉和平静，就算是卑微的侍女向他提出请求，他也会为她弹奏。  
“而我不是。”Jensen看出Jared情绪的变化，急急地在雪地上写着，“我不是叛徒。”  
“我相信你。”  
Jared蹲下身，把那根在雪地上写字的手指握住，用真挚灼热的目光看着脸颊微微发红的精灵。  
“你说你不是，不需要多解释，我就信你。”  
一阵寒风卷着地上的雪沫呼啸而过，将Jared没带王冠的头顶上棕色的发丝吹乱。  
Jensen的手指很凉，Jared握住它，像握住了一块冰。  
而人类掌心的温度几乎将精灵烫伤，精灵轻颤了一下，国王没有再松开手。  
Jared轻轻吹了一声口哨，高大的骏马从不远处奔过来。他搂住精灵的腰跃上马背，握住缰绳的双臂将精灵圈在自己胸前。  
精灵没有反抗。他将面具戴回去，同时拉上兜帽隔开了国王滚烫的呼吸。

在冬天里的第二场雪洋洋洒洒地降下来之后，整个国家气温骤降，百年不遇的寒潮来袭让大部分平民陷入了饥寒交迫的窘境，这也让年轻的国王颇为头痛。先不说他刚刚登基一年有余，就算执政多年，就算再贤能，也无法与自然抗争。  
大臣们围着会议室的长桌七嘴八舌地讨论着如何让民众们度过这个寒冬，而他们的国王皱着英气的眉，将薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，严肃地一言不发。  
“光是粮食短缺的问题还好办，最主要是没有足够的木柴来取暖。东边的树林几乎都要砍光了，但昨夜的低温还是导致十多个平民被冻死。”一位老臣的声音突然拔高，“我们为什么不向对岸的精灵请求援助？他们那的资源丰富，而那群像猴子似的家伙还不利用。”  
“精灵国的物资并不只我们眼馋，还有不少国家对他们虎视眈眈。”国王揉了揉额角，“他们不肯输出任何东西，尤其是木材。”  
“那我们也不能眼睁睁看我们的老百姓冻死饿死！”坐在另一侧的将军把腰间插着的短剑抽出拍在桌子上，“让我带一队人马攻打过去。奔流河很快就会冻结实，我们的人可以……”  
“不行。”还没等将军说完话国王便厉声打断了他，“我们不能贸然进攻。第一我们不一定能取胜，第二，别的国家就有了借口攻打我们或者是挑起大规模战争。”  
“跟我说话时客气点，小子。”将军对年轻的国王打断他说话极其不满。他是战功显赫的将军，从上一任国王刚登基时就掌握着大部分的军队，自然性格高傲霸道，“你没资格跟我这么说话。”  
国王抬起眼，淡淡地看了他一眼，“如果我偏要这样呢？”  
他抓起桌子上的剑腾地站起身，国王身边的侍卫紧张地向前一步，手按在剑柄上。气氛顿时紧张了起来，文官们屏住呼吸不敢看将军和国王，空气似乎都凝固住，静得只能听见壁炉里的柴火燃烧发出的噼啪声。  
国王微微抬起手制止了侍卫。他抬起头看向怒气冲冲的将军，狭长的眼睛微眯，坐直了腰杆后气势竟丝毫不输给对面那个站立着的年长男人。  
“你也没资格这样跟我说话。我是君，而你是臣，不要忘了。”  
将军气得将剑扔到地上，头也不回地快步走出了会议室。  
大臣们暗暗松了一口气，这才敢将视线投向国王。国王像什么事都没发生过一样，依然坐得笔直，端起放在一边的茶杯抿了一口。  
“陛下，这将军说的也许是有理……”刚刚进言的老臣颤颤巍巍地开口，“我们不能眼睁睁看着……”  
国王的目光锐利地扫过老臣的脸，但语气明显缓和了下来，没有了刚才的剑拔弩张，“战争是最坏的打算，并不是唯一的办法。”  
“那百姓……”  
“将王宫的存粮和取暖用的劈柴分出一半发给平民，各个城的城主和贵族也都要贡献出多余的粮草，如果有谁敢违抗命令私藏克扣物资，都要受重罚。”国王用长长的手指敲击着桌面，声音中带着不符合年龄的威严，“至于战事，我暂时不想听到谁提起。你们都退下吧。”  
在大臣们纷纷起身告退时，国王又加了一句，“Bobby，你留下。”  
被叫到名字的老人刚站起身，回头看了看国王，又坐下。  
偌大的会议室中只剩下他们两个人，国王这才疲惫地垮下紧绷的双肩，把头埋进撑在桌子上的臂弯里。  
Bobby走过去，像长辈一样轻轻拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“你越来越像你兄弟了。”  
“我终究不是他。”Jared声音闷闷的，刚才那个锋芒毕露的国王似乎一瞬间变回了迷茫的年轻人，“如果是他的话，一定会支持将军，攻打过去霸占精灵富饶的土地，可我不想这样。”  
“你做得对。如今边境屡受半兽人的侵扰，我们没有精力打别的仗。昨天东南部边境受到了一小队半兽人的攻击，牺牲了三个士兵才将他们打退。”  
“什么？东南边境？”Jared将头抬起来，皱着眉看着Bobby，“上次不是……”  
“没错，比上一次又北上了一些。”  
Jared叹了一口气，又用指尖揉起酸痛的额角。  
“厚葬牺牲的战士。传我的命令，召亲王Sam来都城。要他带上他的军队。”  
他站起身走到刚才将军坐的地方，弯腰拾起掉落在地上的短剑。

Jared独自徘徊在寝宫外的小花园里。他很疲惫，一想到战事又感到心烦，便赌气似的踢了一脚身边的树干。大树抖了一下，落下几片干枯的树叶。  
几个清脆的音符滑进了他的耳朵轻抚着耳膜，让他的好奇心占了上风，开始寻找声音的来源。那是竖琴空灵的声音，只是不成曲调的一个个音符，更像是在述说而不是演奏。  
这让他想到了他的琴师。  
他的靴底踩在冻得发硬的积雪上，雪地表面的薄冰发出细碎的断裂声，琴声戛然而止。他有些失望地停下脚步站在原地倾听，希望可以再次听见那个拨弄他心弦的声音。在他准备带着遗憾而归时，不远处又传来了他所期盼的琴声。这次他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地落下脚步一点点靠近，终于在一棵大树下发现了他的琴师。  
精灵依然将面容和长发藏在兜帽和面具下。他靠坐在树下，竖琴放在身侧的雪地上，用一只手在琴弦上抚摸，另一只手抬半空。Jared注意到精灵微曲的手指上停着一只金色的鸟儿，细小的肉色爪子扣住精灵姿态优美的指头，衬得那根手指几乎白得透明。  
精灵的手拂过琴弦，音符从指尖跳跃出，像是在对小鸟倾诉。鸟儿似乎也听懂了他的琴声，歪着小脑袋，友好地认真倾听。  
他从未特殊注意过Jensen不能说话这一点。在他心中，那个安静的精灵不需要说话——精灵有动人的琴声和只属于他一个人的美丽容貌，使精灵的哑不像是玉器上的瑕疵而像是他心口上的朱砂痣。精灵的寂寞和内敛，几乎让他痴迷。  
精灵发觉了人类的存在，手指轻轻一抖在琴弦上拨弄出一个局促的单音。鸟儿受了惊振翅飞走，精灵却没有逃开，大大方方地单手抱着竖琴站起身，随手揭下了脸上的面具，向人类简单地鞠了一躬。  
和他在一起时，不需要面具，不要过多的礼数，这些精灵都记得。  
“我很抱歉惊走了你的朋友。”Jared捋了捋头发，想触碰精灵却又不敢，手在半空尴尬地握了一下拳，又重复了一遍，“我很抱歉。”  
Jensen摇了摇头，眨着绿眼睛看向Jared，突然露出了一个温柔的微笑。  
那笑容像是冬日里的阳光，羞涩但温暖。Jared看得有些痴了，像是得到了鼓励，深吸了一口气随后发问，“今天的晚餐，你可不可以和我一起？”  
在Jared热切的目光注视下，精灵先是露出了疑惑的表情，随即轻轻点了点头。  
“真是太好了。”Jared露出像小孩子一样喜悦的表情，似乎忘记了自己国王的身份，“我得回去了，一会儿Bobby又要说我不务正业了……晚上，别忘了哦！”  
Jensen笑着点点头，看着Jared逐渐跑远的身影，脸上的笑容一点点瓦解。  
他轻声吹了下口哨，那只刚才在他手上停留的金丝雀从远处飞过来落在他的肩上。他从宽大的袖子里掏出一个小小的信筒，从头上拔下两根金色的长发，将信筒绑在鸟儿的腿上。  
每个人都会有秘密。有的时候是为了保护自己，有的时候是为了保护自己爱的人。  
Jensen希望自己属于后者。  
他明白自己一定会伤害到Jared，知道Jared被他深深地吸引着，这是他的计划之一。他可以装作无所谓或者拒绝面对。  
可他的心口隐隐作痛，那里似乎盛着一些不应该有的情感。  
Bobby推门进来看到Jared和他的琴师一起在餐厅用餐时，不禁惊呆在原地。  
这是国王的私人餐厅，从未宴请过外来的宾客，可以说除了王室成员以外没有人在这里进过晚餐。自从年轻的国王登基后这个餐厅基本上没有被用过，除了宴会以外国王基本上都让仆人将晚餐送到书房或者卧室。而今没想到国王居然邀请了身份低微的琴师，还让仆人们将这个长久不用的餐厅收拾得无比洁净。  
琴师先发现了Bobby，他放下手中精美的刀叉，起身向这位德高望重的老臣行礼。国王也停下的动作，长长的胳膊一伸拉开身边的座椅。  
“Bobby叔，请坐。”  
Bobby没有动，用戒备的眼神看着将面容完全隐藏在兜帽面具下的琴师，皱紧了眉头。  
琴师感受到了Bobby的视线后将头低得更深，双肩几乎都在不安地颤抖。  
“抱歉Jensen，我和Bobby有些事情要商量……”  
Jared有点不好意思地抓了抓头发，用愧疚的眼神看着Jensen。Jensen露出一个安慰性的微笑，冲Jared摆了摆手，向Bobby欠了欠身后退出了餐厅。  
“我想问这句话很久了。”Bobby这才坐下身，“他是谁？”  
Jared用叉子戳着盘中那块没怎么动的牛排，脑中全是Jensen刚刚的笑容，漫不经心地回答，“我的琴师啊。”  
“我知道他是琴师。”Bobby的手压在Jared的肩膀上，声音放低，“我是问，那个Jensen，他是什么人。从没有人看到过他的真面目，只有你知道。”  
“他并不是什么危险的人物，我保证。”Jared目光躲闪，放下手里的叉子，“他……”  
Bobby执着地盯着他，无比严肃的样子让他想到了他的父亲。  
他叹了一口气，“他是一个精灵。”  
“什么？”Bobby惊讶地拔高了音调，“你疯了？我们现在要和精灵国开战你知不知道？”  
“我知道，可是他并不是……”  
Bobby没等他说完，便从怀中掏出一个由粗布裹着的小包，扔到了Jared面前。“这是侦察兵在巡逻时射下来的。”  
Jared打开布包，表情一下子僵住。  
那是白天时停留在精灵手指上的金丝雀。鸟儿已经死去多时，小小的身体上带着被箭穿过的伤痕，已经僵硬的爪子上绑着一个细小的信筒。而当做丝线绑住信筒的，正是精灵那让人想起阳光的暗金色长发。  
他感到胸口一窒，随后是细细密密的疼痛从心脏处传开，像无数根针扎在上面，血液慢慢从每个细小的伤口上渗出，却粘稠地不肯流下。  
“陛下……”  
“不要声张。”Jared抑制着手指的颤抖，故作冷静地将信筒上的金发扯断，把信筒攥在手心，“精灵部队最擅长的是伏击。而一旦开战，我们就需要他们伏击的具体地点。”  
脆弱的小信筒在国王的手中发出细微的脆响，断端处的尖刺扎进皮肉里。  
而疼痛让他更加清醒。  
“如果他是个间谍的话，也许并不知道伏击点的位置。我们需要钓更大的鱼。”  
他张开手，展开手心里那个血迹斑斑的纸卷。  
“向精灵国放出信鸦，说我们抓住了他们的间谍。”国王读完纸条上的文字后声音变得疲惫无力，但是足够冷酷，“你亲自去办，不要跟任何人说起这件事。”  
Bobby看着国王失落的表情没有多说什么。他看不懂纸条上的精灵语，不明白国王为什么要下这样的命令，但是他读懂了这个由他从小看到大的孩子的痛心和决心。Jared并不像长子Sam那样坚决果断，他更软弱也更孩子气，因此整个朝廷都并不看好他而是更加支持Sam继承王位。在Sam提出要去封地不想当国王之后，还有很多大臣百般刁难这个看上去还很稚嫩的年轻太子，登基之后依然有人对他的能力表示怀疑。但Bobby看到了他为这个国家所做出的努力和牺牲。  
Bobby无声地叹了一口气，起身告辞。  
在Bobby走后Jared全身无力地瘫在了椅子上。他用手蒙住脸，在一片黑暗中，他猛然听到了精灵的琴声。  
那琴声并不像平日里那样悠扬婉转，而是无比悲伤、怅然，像是在述说着低吟着，求人释怀。  
怒火从Jared的胸口燃起，一路冲上他的大脑。他猛地站起身，把一桌子的盘碟餐具全部掀到地上。琴声停滞了一两秒，随后又小心翼翼地响起。他喘着粗气望向窗外，那里只有一棵枯树伸展着光秃秃的枝杈，树冠像一只巨大的爪子在风中摇曳。  
细小的雪花被寒风卷起扑打着窗棂，他才意识到，又下雪了。


	3. The dark side of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning：血腥描写hurt Dean以及hurt Jensen可能引起不适

Sam来了。  
听到这个消息后国王高兴地从王座上站起身，亲自到城门口迎接他的兄弟，连披风都忘了拿就奔入了凛冽的寒风中，在Sam刚进入到都城时就给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“你能来真是太好了，Sam，你不知道我现在有多需要你。”  
Sam勾起唇角，轻轻拍了拍弟弟的后背，“你真是跟小时候一样，一点都没变。”  
他的视线落在Jared身后的那个看起来略小一圈的身影上，目光在那人脸上的面具上徘徊，看着那人身上穿着的轻薄衣料饶有兴致地开口发问，“那是谁？”  
Jared回头，这才发现原来精灵一直跟在他的身后，怀里抱着他厚重的披风。  
“他……是我的琴师。”  
Sam有点惊讶地挑了挑眉，好奇地打量着精灵，最后将视线停留在精灵红润姣好的嘴唇上。在看到精灵上前给Jared披上披风后，他又将视线移到Jared紧皱的眉头上。  
好像一切都变得更加有趣了，Sam想。  
都说精灵是无比敏感的生物，Jared几乎可以肯定Jensen知道了他内心的怀疑和愤怒。  
可是Jensen，你为什么还要这样做？  
精灵的脸色很苍白，面具盖不住的纤长睫毛低低地垂着，遮住那双会说话的绿眼睛。他在为国王系好披风后，低下头顺从地退到国王的身后。  
Jared没有说什么。他用手搭上Sam的肩头，不去理睬身后的精灵。  
迎接亲王的晚宴在Sam的要求下没有办得特别隆重，只邀请了几位和王室关系密切的老臣，菜肴简单而精心，是国王亲自挑选的。琴师抱着竖琴站在国王身后，并没有开始弹奏。  
“Jared，怎么不让你的琴师弹一曲？”Sam带着笑容看到Jared手中的刀叉颤抖得一碰发出清脆的响声，“我可是听说你的这位琴师琴声如同天赐之物，我还没有机会欣赏到呢。”  
Jared无奈地看了Sam一眼，转过头冲精灵点了点头。  
乐曲刚刚开始时就被一阵急促的脚步声打断了。国王从座位上站起身，看着几个侍卫押着一个被反绑着双手不停挣扎的犯人走了进来。那犯人穿着深色的劲装，头上被罩上一个黑色的布袋，侍卫踢了一下犯人的膝盖后侧，强迫他跪倒在国王面前。  
“Sam，我很抱歉必须得打断给你的晚宴，但是这件事刻不容缓。”国王面无表情地说，凝视着侍卫将精致的精灵弓和箭筒放在地上，“这件事对我和这个国家来说，意义重大。”  
Jared转过头看向精灵，精灵的脸在烛光的映照下格外惨白。他咬了咬嘴唇，伸手掀开犯人头上的布袋，随后被震惊钉在原地。  
屋子里的人都发出一声惊呼，他们都张着嘴瞪大了眼睛看着被侍卫按住的犯人。  
这位犯人拥有异于常人的精致面容，以及深金色的短发掩盖不住的尖耳朵。  
“陛下，我们按您的命令在奔流河附近设下埋伏，果然抓住了这个溜进我国边境的精灵。”  
国王脸上没有半点欣喜的意思。他已经从震惊中脱离出来，在细细地打量了那个被绑住的精灵的容颜后，再次将目光投向他的琴师。  
琴师怀中的竖琴几乎要从颤抖的双手中脱落。  
“我要那只精灵。”  
Sam的声音并不大，但他说出的话让在场的所有人都像雕塑一样愣住，就连那个被绑住双手堵住嘴的精灵也停止了挣扎，瞪大眼睛看向他。  
“Sam，他可是犯人，你……”Jared揉着额角看着他那个任性的兄弟，“别闹。”  
“我知道他是犯人，并且还是很重要的犯人。”  
Sam走过去，俯下身看着那个精灵金绿色的圆眼睛因为惊恐而睁大，发现精灵泛着粉色的睑缘处长有浓密卷翘的睫毛。他伸出手将手指插进精灵毛刺刺的短发间，一路滑下，用手指碰了碰那只可爱的尖耳朵，不出意料听到了精灵抗议般的低吼，引得Sam轻笑一声，直起身看向Jared，“弟弟你难道不知道吗，审讯正是我的强项，再难撬开的嘴在我面前都是小菜一碟。”  
Jared迟疑了一下，随后点了点头。  
“不……不要。”  
Jared猛地回头，因为他听到了一个他从未听过的声音——那声音轻柔微哑，并带着轻微的颤抖。他望向了发出声音的那个人，看到他的琴师一把将兜帽拉下，露出一头金色的长发和彰显身份的尖耳朵。  
琴师快步走到他面前，跪了下来。  
“他只是一个普通的士兵。你们从他那里什么都得不到的，请放了他，陛下。”  
他的琴师跪在他面前，扬起戴着面具的脸哀求，哀求他放了他的敌人。  
这是他的精灵对他说的第一句话，也是最残忍的一句话。  
“我可以告诉你们你们想知道的一切。只是……放了他。”  
精灵摘下脸上的面具，露出和那个被压制住的犯人几乎一模一样的面容。  
“放了我的兄弟。我才是你们应该审讯的人。”  
Jared微微张开嘴，呆呆地看着Jensen的脸。那张脸和他们第一次相遇时并没有区别，依然精致得挑不出缺点，依然是让人类惊叹的美艳清秀。他垂下眼帘，看到了那个被精灵丢到地上的，羊脂玉色的面具。  
他从未想过精灵的面具之下，还有另一张面具。  
他攥紧了垂在身侧的拳头。  
“Jensen。”他压低了声线，眼中似乎要冒出怒火，“你在说什么？”  
Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。他感受到了Jared的怒火，努力把压迫感带来的惧怕隐藏起来，用上尽可能冷静的声音，“我是你们应该审讯的人，我会告诉你我所知道的一切，只要你们放了他……”  
一双用力的手抓住精灵的衣领将他从地上直接拎起来，Jared愤怒的脸在精灵眼中放大，鼻尖几乎要碰在一起，这样的距离让精灵清晰地看到了国王眼中的暴怒和心碎。  
“这就是你想对我说的，嗯？”  
“我很抱歉。”精灵说完便认命似的闭上了眼睛。  
精灵细眉紧皱睫毛轻颤的样子让人类的心都揪在一起。那是他已经猜到的事实，只不过精灵亲口说出来让他的心脏上细细密密的针孔被撕裂开，被背叛的痛楚随着鲜血一起从伤口处喷涌而出，将他全部的理智都淹没。  
“那么，我也很抱歉。”Jared握住单薄衣料的双手力道不由得减轻了些，声音也冷了下来，“把那个精灵打入地牢。”  
听到国王的话后精灵的眼睛突然睁开，而国王被眼前猛然迸发出的一片破碎悲伤的绿色惊得有片刻的失神，随后腹部被重击的疼痛使他退后几步捂着肚子弯下腰，也让他从悲愤中清醒。  
在他回过神时，发现几个侍卫被击晕倒在地上，平时看上去文文弱弱的精灵正用常人几乎看不清的动作利落地放倒最后一名侍卫。  
在精灵抱住那个他被绑着的兄弟时Jared抽出了腰间的佩剑。剑锋划破空气发出的声音使Jensen随手捡起了一把掉落在地上的弯刀，刀刃和剑刃相碰，金属相撞的脆响让屋子里的人全都倒抽一口凉气。  
Jensen皱了皱眉，用力将Jared的剑格开，将不太顺手的弯刀横在胸前蓄势待发。  
“你现在想怎么样，”Jared用双手握住剑柄抑制住颤抖，几乎到了极致的愤怒让他的语气中竟带上了笑意，“杀我？”  
“别逼我。”Jensen的眼中尽是带着痛楚的决绝，小幅度地活动了一下被震得发麻的胳膊，“只要让我的兄弟走，我只求你这一件事。”  
“这可不行。”  
一个低沉玩味的声音突然在Jensen耳边响起，在他惊慌失措地想转身时一切都已经晚了。  
他的后颈被一只有力的手巧妙地掐了一下，而颈下的一切知觉像被那一掐切断了似的，惊叫噎在了喉咙里，眼睁睁看着自己的兄弟被不知什么时候移动到他身后的Sam抓住胳膊拖到了一边，而自己手里的刀从无力的指间滑落，身体不听使唤地瘫倒在了地上。  
“第六和第七颈椎之间是精灵的弱点，经验丰富的精灵战士会刻意保护那里，可惜你并不是个战士。”Sam微笑着看着倒在地上咬牙瞪他的Jensen，“你脖子以下的身体暂时是不会有知觉了。”  
那个被绑住的精灵咬着堵住嘴的破布团嘶吼着，挣扎着想要起身，被Sam毫不客气地用一只手按住脖子压在了地上。  
“别急，很快就会轮到你，队长大人。”Sam长长的手指摩挲着精灵脖颈上的皮肤，“你的弟弟真是小看了你的知名度，Dean Winchester，没记错的话，你正是侦察队的队长？”  
Dean不服气地瞪了面前那个带着让他毛骨悚然的笑意的男人一眼，又将目光投向倒在地上的Jensen，眼中的愤怒逐渐化成担忧和恐惧。他看着Jared气急败坏地把Jensen瘫软的身体扛在肩上摔门离去，可他除了徒劳的低吼之外什么都做不了。人类按住他脖子的手一点点加大力道，使他无法再发出声音。  
“别担心你兄弟，我弟弟对他可是喜欢得很，他不会吃什么苦头。”  
人类眯起狭长的墨绿色眼睛，看着精灵金绿色的虹膜一点点收缩起来，笑意渐浓。  
“你还是应该更担心你自己。”  
脖子上的压力一下子消失，空气猝不及防地重新涌入气管所带来的呛咳感使Dean剧烈地咳嗽起来。一只铁钳似的手臂扣住了他的腰，把他的身体从地上抓起来，像件行李似的被夹在手臂和腰际之间。他用尽全身的力气用膝盖去撞人类的后背，可人类像当他不存在似的大步流星地走出一地狼藉的餐厅。  
在转弯时，他看到了餐厅里剩余的人呆若木鸡的神情，和地上Jensen刚刚用的那柄弯刀刀刃上被剑劈出的豁口。

Jensen在被Jared扛在肩上时想过自己的很多种下场，但惟独没有想到过这个。  
他被Jared带到了寝宫。一路上他听到了很多人发出的惊呼和倒抽冷气的声音，他们似乎没有见过他们的国王发这么大的火，尽管他无法移动身体也无法看到Jared的表情，但他知道国王现在的表情一定是愤怒到扭曲。  
最后他被扔到了一张柔软的床上。他的侧脸直接摔进了丝质床单里，剧烈的震荡让他脑子有些发晕，随后他看到了Jared的脸。  
他终于明白了为什么人们会惊讶。  
Jared在哭。  
他的国王在哭。  
眼泪从Jared的眼睛里涌出在脸上爬出纵横交错的痕迹，有些蓬乱的刘海让这个身材高大的男人看起来像个委屈的小孩子。Jensen皱着眉头看着他，努力想活动一下手指，但是脖子以下依然没有任何知觉。  
Jared明明应该继续愤怒下去，明明应该责骂他或者粗暴地惩罚他，对此他都认命。他知道作为一个间谍被抓住会是什么下场，他早就有心理准备，无数次想过如果这一天来临，自己愿意接受任何惩罚。  
可是Jared没有。Jared只是坐在床上看着他，让眼泪滴在床单上。  
“Jensen，跟我说说话。”  
Jared用手指拨开Jensen脸上散落凌乱的发丝，语气中的疲惫和温柔让Jensen不安地闭上了眼睛。他的手留恋着精灵白皙的脸颊，指尖轻轻掠过鼻梁上那些蜂蜜色的小雀斑，最后大拇指停留在紧闭着的双唇上。  
“让我听听你的声音。”  
他理解精灵为什么装哑——说得越少，身份暴露的可能性就越小，并且同情和怜惜让他对精灵没有过任何防备。他突然笑了一下，摇了摇头。  
Jensen，我输了，而你不一定就是赢了。  
精灵闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。在他以为精灵不会开口的时候，他突然听到了精灵清冷的声音。  
“你想听什么，听我求饶吗？”  
红润的嘴唇一开一阖轻擦过人类略显粗糙的指腹，触感格外柔软，让人类有种想亲吻它的冲动。  
“从刚认识你开始，关于你的那些事情，有多少是真的，”Jared的手从精灵的红唇上移开，把一束暗金色长发握在手里，“又有多少是假的？”  
“我的名字真的叫Jensen。”精灵的眼睛慢慢睁开，语气淡漠得像在讨论别人的事情，“至于其他的，你问吧，从现在开始我保证说的都是真话。”  
Jared被精灵冷淡的态度激怒了。他抓起精灵长发的手突然发力，如愿在精灵脸上看到痛楚的神情后心脏却突然抽痛了起来，手也不由自主地放开，转而移到精灵的长袍上，开始解扣子。  
“你知不知道我对你的心意，Jensen？”  
手掌伸进敞开的衣领贴着莹白的皮肤滑下，将衣料从精灵身上剥离。Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，指尖和肩膀有些发麻，应该是好的预兆，只是他的身体依然无法动弹。听到Jared的问题后他垂下眼帘，却舒展开了紧皱的眉头。  
“我知道，我一直都知道。”  
“你知道就好了。”Jared的手按上Jensen的左胸，“这里有我吗？”  
“Jared……”Jensen说完人类的名字后冷静淡泊的表情出现了细微的裂痕。他有些急促地吸了一口气，胸膛在Jared手下小幅度地一起一伏，“有的时候，为了保护别人你必须做出牺牲。我爱我的国家，那里有我想保护的人，我不能让那片土地受到战争侵扰。”  
“我并没有想引发战争。你知道我想的是什么吗？我想那里是你的家乡，Jensen，我不想让你把我当成仇人和敌人，我不想让你无家可归。”Jared的声音中再次充满了受伤和痛苦，声音几乎带上了哽咽，“你就是这样报答我的吗？”  
Jensen扭过头不去看Jared，默不作声地将侧脸埋进柔软的床垫里。  
精灵的听觉无比敏锐。他可以隔着很远的距离听见Jared和大臣们商讨国事，也一直关注着Jared和Bobby的每一次谈话。只有那一次，他从餐厅出来之后像是要逃走一样走出去很远，远到无法听到来自Jared的任何声音，但之后他听到了碗碟破碎的脆响。  
他知道有事情会发生，可他为什么没有逃走呢。  
他甚至可以听到Jared的每一次呼吸，每一下心跳。  
Jared的心脏跳得很快。  
精灵暗金色的长发散开铺在深色的床单上，暴露在空气中的皮肤被衬得雪白。Jared抱住精灵的肩膀把瘫软的身体从床上抬起，手在精灵的背后准确地找到了他们初见时那个被半兽人射伤的疤痕。  
“这是第一个谎言，对吧？”  
人类没有等待精灵回答。他霸道地扳过精灵的脸，吻上那两片柔软的嘴唇，任凭自己跌入碧绿色的潭水中。精灵没有反抗，而是顺从地接受着人类混杂着怒气和失望的亲吻。舌尖相碰的瞬间人类的身体突然猛地一震，一下子推开了精灵，精灵的身体失去了支撑重新倒回到了床上。  
“这算什么？”Jared瞪大眼睛看着精灵略带悲戚的表情和闪着水光的唇瓣，“同情？施舍？救赎？”  
“我很抱歉。”  
Jensen的道歉几乎让他的怒火一下子被掐灭。他叹了一口气，转过身背对着精灵坐在床边，一时间不知所措。他可能永远无法真正伤害那个精灵，他是那么爱他，他无法狠下心。  
正如那些违抗他的大臣们所言，他是个懦夫。  
“我很抱歉……”  
他再次听到了精灵满带愧疚的声音，而还没等他回头，颈侧的重击让他一瞬间失去了全部的意识。

Dean的身体摇晃了一下。  
Sam耐心地坐在一边的椅子上，看着那翎羽似的睫毛抖了抖，随后在看到那双漂亮的绿眼睛逐渐对上焦后闪现出些许恐慌。被铐在铁镣中的手腕微弱地挣动着，金属碰撞发出的脆响让他的嘴唇忍不住上扬。  
“呦，醒得挺快。”  
“你这个混蛋……”牵动到额角的伤后Dean疼得咬了咬嘴唇，“走路也不看着点，直接把我的头往墙上撞？”  
Sam噗嗤笑出声，站起身，“还不是因为你一直挣扎，我也是会嫌烦的。”  
地牢里潮湿阴冷，寒气直接透过皮肤打入骨髓，这让不畏严寒的精灵也忍不住瑟缩了一下。墙壁一侧挂着很多刑具，Sam在它们前面走过仔细打量着，最后什么都没选，直接走到了Dean面前。  
Dean有些不自然地吞咽了一下，扬起脸尽可能用最不屈服的眼神看向那个比他高出很多的人类。Sam轻笑着用两根手指掐住Dean的下颌，像是在欣赏一样美丽的艺术品，目光火热地烫过那张精致的脸。  
精灵的额角因为撞伤而红肿着，肿胀得最高的地方有一道划开的伤痕，有鲜红的血液粘稠地爬下挂在精灵的脸侧，显得那双倔强的绿眼睛几乎艳丽得发光。  
“你想从我这里知道什么，人类？”精灵的呼吸有点急促，撞伤带来了疼痛，而且还让他感到眩晕恶心，这让他想吸入更多的氧气。  
Sam从腰间抽出一把短小的匕首，“我要是提问了你会回答吗？”  
Dean挑了挑眉，“不会。”  
Sam松开钳制着Dean下颌的手，看着Dean的眼睛满意地哼了一声。匕首锋利的尖端凉凉地划过Dean的皮肤，深色的上衣变成几块破布掉落到脚边。Dean咬住嘴唇拼命压制住的闷哼，在注意到人类的视线锁在他赤裸的上半身时有些羞耻地红了脸。  
这个精灵果然有一具很美的身体。蜜色的皮肤上被匕首划出的粉色伤痕轻微肿胀着，渗出的一颗颗血珠被伤痕串成细细的链子挂在匀称的肌肉上，Sam舔了舔嘴唇，踱步到墙边摘下一条较细的鞭子。  
精灵的手腕被分别锁住，由两条从棚顶垂下的粗大铁链吊起，被迫伸展开的双臂上肌肉呈现出完美有力的曲线。  
“你是一个弓箭手，强壮而且敏锐。”Sam抖了抖鞭子，“但你的弟弟是个琴师？”  
Dean紧张地看着他，“你在说什么？”  
“你应该是一个很能忍受疼痛的人，不容易屈服，审讯起来可能会很有难度。”Sam突然扬起手，那条细长的鞭子在Dean的肩膀上留下一道带血的印记，“而不屈服的人下场都怎样？”  
Dean差点叫出声。鞭子上带着细细密密的倒刺，被它抽过的地方像被点了一团火，疼痛细致地啃咬着他的神经，使他低下头咬紧了牙关。  
“骄傲的战士都很难搞，而你的弟弟不像是个战士。”  
Dean猛地抬头瞪着人类，用尽全力拉扯着坚固的铁链，“他……在国王那。”  
“不，他会来到这里救你。”  
Sam微笑着看着精灵浸满了担忧和怒火的绿眼睛，把鞭子放在一边，将手掌握拳后又舒展开，骨节摩擦发出清晰的脆响。  
“记住刚才的疼痛。当那个小琴师感受到它的时候，你就会乖乖地开口了。”  
“放他走。”  
一个清亮的声音在Sam身后响起，Sam收敛起脸上的笑意，低头看见了架在自己脖子上的弯刀。  
“你来得比我预计的要快一些。”Sam慢慢举起双手，想扭头但感觉到冰凉的金属贴上了他的咽喉，让他忍不住把呼吸都收得小心翼翼，“哇哦，冷静点，我没把你兄弟怎么样，别激动。”  
Jensen用空闲着的手抓住Sam的肩膀，另一只手微微转动用锋利的刀刃划开了Sam脖颈上的皮肤，让刀悬在一鼓一鼓不停搏动着的颈动脉上，“慢慢走过去把铁链打开。”  
这个精灵肯定不会对自己手下留情，意识到这一点后Sam撇了撇嘴，在精灵的手推了他的肩膀以后不情愿地迈开了腿，“说来你把Jared怎么样了？他可是国王，你要是杀了他的话……”  
“我没杀他。闭嘴。”  
Jensen掐住Sam肩膀的手加大了力道，因为恼怒而压低的声线使他听起来更像是他那个被锁在不远处的兄弟。Sam感觉到那只手在用力后有些轻微的抖动，虽然不容易察觉，但是对于Sam来说已经足够。  
“你知道吗，我嗅到了血腥味。不是属于我的，也不是属于Dean的……”  
“小心，Jen……”  
Dean的惊呼刚喊出口，Sam的手便突然抓住了精灵持刀的手腕用力一扭，精灵发出一声痛哼，弯刀从因为脱臼而不能发力的手中滑落。  
一股巨大的力量扭住了Jensen的胳膊将他的身体直接摔向冰冷潮湿的墙壁，后背和腰上的剧痛使他咬住嘴唇才抑制住尖叫。还没等他起身，Sam便压住他的背将他钉在了地上。  
“那是你自己的血，你受伤了。”Sam抓起精灵的长发，使他被迫仰起头，“身体还不太听使唤，是不是？”  
“你放开他！”Dean将铁链拉扯得哗啦哗啦响，声音因为焦急和愤怒而变得沙哑，“你这婊子养的，放开他，有种冲着我来！”  
Sam抬头看向Dean，而这时Jensen的手肘狠狠地撞上了他的鼻子。在他吃痛失去重心的时候Jensen用力将他掀翻，灵巧地侧滚翻到一边顺便用没脱臼的手捡起了掉在地上的弯刀。  
从寝宫跑到地牢的途中Jensen一共打晕了五个巡逻的士兵，而且他的收获并不仅仅有他手里的那把弯刀，拜还没完全恢复知觉的身体所赐，他的腰上被划开了一个很深的口子。刚才的动作让伤口撕裂开，血液将素色的衣料浸湿，手中的弯刀也因为失血而变得越来越沉重。他有点无力地看向被锁在一边的Dean，发现Dean正瞪着眼睛看着他衣服上不断扩大的深红。  
Sam缓缓起身，用手指拭去从鼻孔里流出的血，墨绿色的眼中暴戾的情绪深了几分。他从身后的墙上取下一根粗糙的长鞭，手腕一翻，鞭子落在Dean紧绷的背上狠狠地一抽一带，立刻毫不留情地在抽过的部位红肿起一道伤痕。  
Dean痛苦的闷哼让Jensen立刻皱着眉头握紧弯刀冲上前，Sam挑起唇角，敏捷地躲过劈过来的弯刀。鞭子抽在皮肤上发出的脆响让Dean从窒息般的疼痛中猛地抬起头，看到Jensen捂着被抽红的小臂正在躲闪再次袭来的长鞭。  
弯刀再次被遗落在了地上，失血所带来的眩晕让Jensen的脚步有些踉跄。Sam看准了机会一鞭抽在精灵的膝弯，使精灵一下子摔倒在地上。他没有再给精灵任何反抗的机会，抓过那两只在他掌心里略显纤细的手腕，用从房顶垂下的镣铐将它们铐在一起。  
逐渐缩短的铁链让精灵的身体被吊在半空，腰上的伤口由于牵拉更加汹涌地出血，而精灵依旧不屈地挣扎着。Sam没有理会他，径直走到Dean面前，用鞭子抬起短发精灵的下巴。  
“我希望你没忘记我刚才跟你说过的话。也许从现在开始，你应该学得乖些。”  
Dean怒瞪着的绿眼珠里几乎要喷出火焰。Sam轻叹了一口气，向后挪了一步，抬手一鞭准确地抽在了Jensen不断流血的伤口上。  
“我很抱歉。”Sam扭头看向痛得满头冷汗死咬着嘴唇的长发精灵，眉眼间透出歉意，“我也不想这样做，毕竟你是我弟弟的最爱。可是……谁让你哥哥不听话，而且这事关国家安危，希望你能理解。”  
“你这个……”Dean看到Jensen惨白的脸色后深吸了一口气，皱着眉头咽下了咒骂，“你到底想从我这里知道什么？”  
“Dean，不。”  
Jensen从牙缝里挤出微弱的声音，换来的是落在胸口上的一鞭。鞭子像一把利刃将衣料抽开一个长长的裂口，露出雪白的皮肤和粉红色的肿胀。牙齿松开了嘴唇，鲜血从唇瓣上的齿痕里溢出，虚弱的叫喊声终于抑制不住从喉咙里冲了出来。  
“我要你们的部队在奔流河沿岸埋伏点的具体位置，以及每天巡逻的时间和路线。”Sam紧盯着Dean的脸，看都没看便又在Jensen的肩头留下一道血痕。  
“我会杀了你的，”Dean怒吼着，“我发誓，我一定会杀了你。”  
“这不是我想要的答案。”  
Jensen痛得全身都在颤抖。他听见Dean一直在愤怒地拉扯着铁链，听见Dean的拒绝和咒骂，听见鞭子落在自己身上和Dean身上的声音。血液顺着脚尖一滴一滴落到地上，有生以来他第一次感受到了寒冷。  
疼痛让他的意识游离于清醒和昏迷之间，混沌中他开始向神灵祈祷。  
祈祷Dean不要因为他而出卖他们的国家。  
祈祷自己可以快点死去，不要再经受这样的折磨。  
祈祷Jared可以原谅他，可以不怪他。  
想到Jared他突然感到眼眶一酸，一串泪珠飞快地滑落。  
Jared永远不会原谅他。  
他背叛了Jared，伤害了Jared。  
那个深爱着他的人类，他伤害了他一次又一次，他怎么还敢奢求原谅？  
无处不在的疼痛不断地提醒着他，他是罪有应得。  
眼前的画面逐渐变得模糊，他像是被抛进了一个黑色的漩涡，不断旋转着下沉。他伸出手试图抓住些东西，不想陷入可怖的黑暗。  
Jared的身影出现在他面前，脸上挂着笑容向他伸出手。他努力伸直胳膊，想要触碰那阳光似的笑脸，可在他碰到Jared的一瞬间，那张可爱的笑脸破碎了，并且溶解在黑暗中。  
他呆呆地看着眼前无穷无尽的黑暗，眼泪抑制不住顺着脸颊淌下。  
“我会告诉你，你快停下。”Dean的声音早已因为怒吼变得嘶哑，“给我地图，我把位置告诉你。”  
不间断的挣扎让Dean的手腕被磨得血肉模糊，流下的血液缠绕在健壮有力的手臂上，衬得覆盖着一层冷汗的皮肤像是涂抹上了一层蜜。Sam的喉结动了动，不自然地将目光移开，却看到像是失去了意识的Jensen正在流眼泪。  
Dean哭泣时一定很美。Sam的脑中突然划过这样的念头。  
“不要再碰他。”Dean不忍心再去看Jensen软软地挂在锁链上的、布满伤痕的身体，痛苦地闭上眼睛，“把地图拿来。”  
这是Sam第一次看到Dean露出柔软屈服的表情。Dean像是一只疲惫的猎豹，收起尖利的爪牙在他身前躺倒，像被驯服了一样，露出脆弱的肚皮和咽喉。  
Sam收起鞭子，不动声色地弯了弯眼角。  
Jared睁开眼睛之后先感觉到了一阵尖锐的头痛，随后发现自己正趴在地毯上。他从地上爬起来，看到略显凌乱的床单，逐渐回忆起了他晕倒之前的情形——  
Jensen躺在这张床上。他吻了Jensen。他推开了Jensen。  
然后……Jensen敲晕了他。  
他的手紧紧地捏成了拳头，骨节苍白地在烛光下反着光。  
那个叫Dean Winchester的精灵是Jensen的哥哥，Jensen一定会去救他，所以说Jensen现在在哪并不难猜测。  
然而做事一向认真并且思虑周全的Sam在审讯Dean。  
想到这一点时的Jared慌忙地开始奔跑，全然不顾宫殿里任何人惊讶的神情，他以最快的速度在走廊里狂奔，沿着蜿蜒而下的石阶跑进地牢独有的阴冷黑暗中。  
他不知道自己现在是恐惧多一点，还是愤怒多一点。  
他气愤Jensen一次又一次的欺骗他，而他又惧怕再也看不到Jensen，或者是在地牢深处看到Jensen的尸体。  
所以在他踹开审讯室的木门之前，他的身体都是颤抖的。  
而他在看到Jensen毫无生气的身体被吊在那里，从精灵体内流出的深红几乎浸透了残破的衣料时，他几乎感觉到全身的血液都冻住，心跳几乎停止。  
他快步走过去，看到Jensen苍白的脸上竟挂着两行泪痕。他忙去解精灵手腕上的镣铐，小心翼翼地把精灵虚软的身体抱在怀里。精灵的身体柔软而且冰凉，秀气的细眉轻蹙着，被长时间吊起的胳膊在束缚松开的瞬间骨头发出细微的脆响，精灵被疼痛惊醒，两片又长又密的睫毛颤动了一下。  
“Sam，你都干了些什么？！”Jared怒视着Sam，都没意识到自己到底用了多大的声音来吼他的兄长。  
“我很抱歉，但是有所收获。我们得到了我们想知道信息，还多亏了Dean的配合。”Sam摇晃了一下手里的地图，偏头看向Dean，“说实话，我真挺敬佩你的，你比我想象中坚持得久多了。”  
Dean不服气地哼了一声，目光紧盯着被Jared抱着的Jensen。  
“Jared……”  
Jensen微弱的呼唤让Jared忙低下头，把耳朵凑到Jensen唇边。  
“别恨我，Jared，我没有选择。”Jensen的眼泪从眼角慢慢滑落，滴到锁骨上混进一小滩已经干涸的血迹里。  
“没事了，别哭。”Jared柔声安慰着，把Jensen打横抱起来，“没人能伤害你了。”  
“Dean……别让Dean和他独处。”Jensen用尽最后一点力气抓住Jared胸前的衣料，绿眼睛里流露出来带着水光的哀求，“我不求你放了他，我只求你，别让别人碰他……”  
“好，我答应你。”  
Jensen听到他的回答后长吁一口气放心地晕过去，手指还缠着Jared外套的边角上不肯松开。  
“Sam，你的工作完成了。”Jared面无表情地看着他的兄长，“我会派侍卫看着犯人，你可以离开了。”  
Sam抬起眼睛，对上Jared冰冷的眼神，“你太感情用事了。”  
“别违抗我的命令。”  
“我没打算违抗，陛下。”Sam特地在后面两个字上加了重音，慢条斯理地卷起手中的地图，“我做了我该做的事情。他们是犯人，是敌人，而你作为以大局为重的一国之君头脑却一点都不清醒。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“如果把精灵换成是半兽人或者是矮人，你还会这么大发慈悲吗？”  
Sam冷冷地丢下这句话，头也不回地走出了地牢。  
Jared无言地看着Sam走出去，不由得抱紧了Jensen，轻吻了一下怀里人布满冷汗的额头。  
他又一次把Jensen带回了他的寝宫，不同于上次的粗暴，这次他的动作无比轻柔。他将Jensen身上被血黏住的衣服剪开，用清水擦拭着白皙皮肤上凝结的血污。碰到瘀伤时陷入昏迷的Jensen会发出无意识的呻吟，Jared就把动作放得更轻，生怕碰坏了看上去像个破碎的瓷娃娃似的精灵。  
Jared知道自己已经完全掉进了Jensen的陷阱中，而尽管如此，他也心甘情愿地越陷越深。明知他们只能是敌人，明知会被伤害，却依然带着飞蛾扑火般的义无反顾。  
他叹了一口气，想喊仆人进来把盆里的血水倒掉，又怕吵醒昏睡中的精灵。他看了一眼Jensen安静的睡颜，站起身，端起盆走出了房间。  
Jared身影刚消失Jensen便睁开了眼睛，眼中一片清明，丝毫不像刚苏醒的样子。他从床上坐起身，牵扯到伤处也只是皱了皱眉。  
精灵的体质不同于人类，他们是被庇佑的种族，伤口愈合的速度比人类快上好几倍，如果仅仅是皮肉伤的话通常一两天就可以恢复得一块疤都找不到。Jensen小心捂住腰上那道较深的伤口，发现那里被Jared包扎过，白色的绷带一圈一圈细密地缠在他的腰上，草药的气味从绷带下散发出来，药汁渗进破损的皮肤深处抚平了绵长的痛楚，却让他的心柔软地抽痛起来。  
他蹑手蹑脚地溜出房间，躲在走廊的拐角处避开巡逻的士兵。在他准备从藏身处出来时，突然一只手从后面捂住了他的嘴，把他重新拉回阴暗的角落。  
他下意识想挣脱，却看到两个男仆从他身边走过去。  
如果他刚才冒冒失失地跑出去，一定会撞上那两个人。捂住他嘴的手放松了下来，他心有余悸地呼出一口气，看到一个一身侍卫服装的人站在他身边。  
“你……”  
那人示意他别出声，随后抓住他的手腕开始奔跑。他们避开了所有的仆人和士兵，直接跑到了寝宫二楼尽头的窗口。  
“一楼所有的出口都有人把守，我们只能从二楼逃走。”  
借着窗外照进来的明亮月光，Jensen终于看清了那人的脸。  
“Dean？”Jensen又惊又喜，情不自禁扑过去抱住了面前的人，“我很担心你……你怎么逃出来的？”  
Dean笑着轻拍了一下Jensen的后背，“我教过你的，被铐住的时候，除了色诱对方——当然这个方法存在一定危险性，最好的办法就是折断你的大拇指。”  
Jensen拉过Dean血淋淋的左手倒吸了一口凉气，“你对自己下手够狠的。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”Dean笑嘻嘻地缩回手，开始观察窗子上的锁头。  
“你……把埋伏点都告诉他们了？”Jensen皱着眉头发问，同时警觉地观察着周围是否有人经过，“别告诉我我们真犯了叛国的罪。”  
“放心啦我怎么会把真实的信息透露给那个混蛋。”Dean厌恶地撇了撇嘴，单手拆下侍卫服上笨重的铠甲，跳上窗台熟练地撬开锁住的窗子，蹬踏了一下窗框轻巧地落在对面大树的枯枝上，冲着Jensen伸出胳膊，“小心点，Jenny。”  
“我说过多少遍了别叫我Jenny。”Jensen不满地小声嘟囔了一句。他下意识回头看了一眼空荡荡的走廊，月光将自己的影子在地板上拉长，心里也一下子变得空落落的。在Dean的催促下，他终于跃出窗口，和他的兄弟一起逃离。  
一种异样的情绪在他心中翻滚，而他不确定那种情绪是不是不舍。


	4. Fight and fate

冬日的太阳挂在天空上没精打采，几乎让人感觉不到暖意的阳光照耀着已经冻得坚硬的奔流河，偶尔会有一些小动物从精灵国的温暖中走出，踩着厚厚的冰层走到人类王国的疆土上，好奇地打量着这片被冰雪覆盖的大地。  
这片土地在不安地颤抖，那是因为人类的军队在集结。钉着铁掌的马蹄踏在硬邦邦的地面上，灵敏的动物嗅到了不安的气味，转身奔回精灵的丛林中。  
人们手里的盾牌和长剑反射着冬日寒冷的阳光，冰凉一片的铠甲被战马呼出的热气熏上一层层水珠，最后结成冰霜挂在上面。战士们站直了身子看着年轻的国王从宫殿里走出来，看着国王高大的身材配上一身戎装，英气的面容配上冷峻的表情，让人不禁想拜倒在他面前。  
但如果要是离近了看，你可以看到国王的手在不安地颤抖。  
这是一场侵略战争，要么他成为英雄，要么会成为千古罪人。人类本是热爱和平的种族，至少一百年来没有向任何国家挑起过战争，但国内前所未有的低气温冻死了更多的平民，而精灵又拒绝了人类用金钱换取物资的请求。  
对于森林精灵来说，树木是他们的亲人，要他们拿亲人的命去换取金子和财富是不可能的，他们更愿意拿起弓箭和刀剑捍卫他们的土地和亲友，一场精灵和人类的战争似乎已经不可避免。  
人类的胜算并不大，精灵王国的军队在数千年的战斗中磨练得无比精良，迅速并且毫无声息，从Dean那里拷问的信息在Sam的反复研究后也证实了是虚假的。Jared叹了一口气，白雾在眼前缭绕，融进干燥的空气里。  
他一步一步走下台阶，腰间的长剑剑柄和铠甲相碰发出闷闷的声响。他看见一个年幼的马童躲在一匹高大的战马后，偷偷地看着他。  
他走过去，在马童面前蹲下，看到小男孩眼睛里含着眼泪。  
“你为什么哭？”Jared柔声问，脱下冻得发硬的皮手套，用手指撇去小男孩眼角的泪花。  
“我爸爸要上战场了，我怕他会回不来。”男孩怯生生地回答，“请把他带回来，好吗？”  
Jared皱了皱眉，男孩以为国王发怒了，害怕地后退了一步。Jared把手轻柔地搭上男孩的肩，“战场不是件好东西，对吧？”  
男孩点点头。  
“我也讨厌它。如果有什么办法可以代替战争，我愿意尝试，任何办法。”Jared用手指抚摸男孩冻红了的脸蛋，表情一点点变得悲伤。  
“国王，我们为什么要打精灵呢？他们那么漂亮，书中说他们是最神奇美丽的生灵。”  
更加稚嫩的声音突然从男孩身后传来，Jared看到了圆圆的小脸蛋，上面有着一双纯净天真的大眼睛。  
“这是你的妹妹？”Jared问男孩，看到男孩点头后不禁对着那个可爱的小姑娘笑了笑，“你这么喜欢精灵，那你见过他们吗？”  
“我见过！”小女孩鼓着脸，“但是没人相信我！”  
男孩拍了一下妹妹的头，“在国王面前不能说谎。”  
“我没说谎！有一次我在小树林里走丢了，就遇到了一个精灵！”女孩的脸一下子涨红，伸出小手在空中比划，“她个子像书里说的那样高！头发有可长了，而且金闪闪的，还有一对尖耳朵！她戴面具和帽子……”  
“戴着面具和帽子你怎么看清她的耳朵和头发的？”男孩揪了揪女孩的鼻尖，“说谎鼻子会长长的！”  
“你接着说。”Jared的眼睛亮了一下，急急地抓住女孩的手腕，“什么时候的事？”  
“好久以前了。”女孩疑惑地看着国王，继续为自己解释着，“我没有说谎！因为她带着面具和帽子，我以为是坏人，我就哭，然后她把面具和帽子都摘了下来。她真的好漂亮，眼睛比星星还亮……她还弹琴安慰我叫我别哭……”  
Jared的心一下子又抽痛了起来。女孩说的那个精灵一定是Jensen，Jensen对谁都这样温柔，却唯独对他这样残忍。  
精灵的眼睛那样绿那样晶亮，而他却始终看不透。  
他想起他把全身是伤的Jensen抱在怀里时，Jensen流着眼泪对他说的话。  
别恨我，Jared，我没有选择。  
现在听来这句话简直是个残酷的笑话，Jensen没得选择，那个唯一的选择就是伤害他。而他始终没出息地无法真正地恨Jensen，重复多少遍都是一样——  
他的心就算被Jensen伤得千疮百孔，那颗血淋淋的心也学不会放弃。  
他不知道Jensen的眼泪是不是真的，那一句句“我很抱歉”是不是真的。  
他不想再去思考这个问题，于是他在面前的两个小孩子的额上印下国王的祝福之吻。  
“一切都会好起来的。”  
Jared站起身，喃喃地说着，不知是说给孩子们，还是说给自己。  
Bobby快步走过来，在Jared耳边轻轻说，有紧急的事情需要商讨，Sam在会议厅等着他。  
他点了点头，吩咐旁边的将士准备干粮和饮用水，转身走回了宫殿。  
“出了什么事？”Jared看到他那个平日里冷静的兄弟阴沉的脸色，就知道不会有什么好消息。  
“哨所的信鸦刚到。”Sam把手里的纸卷递给Jared，“半兽人突然入侵我国的东南地区，已经有一座城池沦陷。”  
“什么？！”Jared惊讶地接过皱皱巴巴的纸卷，眉头紧紧锁在一起，“怎么会这样？”  
Sam叹了一口气，“之前半兽人也多次小规模侵扰我国边境，但从未像现在这样投入这么多兵力……他们也是看准了我们现在被寒冷和饥荒搞得焦头烂额，趁这个时候进攻我们。”  
“半兽人受低温影响不大，而我们军队的战斗力会因为寒冷而大打折扣。现在军队正好已经集结完毕，我们可以直接出兵。”  
“我带兵南下，一定要把沦陷的城池夺回来。”Sam从桌子上拿起地图摊开，“沦陷的地区离都城只有一天的路程，如果放任不管的话都城早晚也会被攻击。”  
“不，Sam，你留下。”  
Jared的话让Sam惊讶地抬起头，“什么？”  
“你比我更适合当国王。如果我不幸战死，国家需要你。”  
“Jared……”  
“当初要不是你和父王闹矛盾出走，这王位就应该是你的。”Jared用带着坚硬护腕的手拍上Sam的肩，“我现在已经决定了，不要反抗我。”  
Sam凝视着Jared的眼睛，小声问，“是因为那个精灵吗？”  
Jared笑了一下，“要不是因为他，我也许不会发现我这么感情用事，这么不适合当国王。”  
“你是一个好国王。”Sam轻叹一口气，眼里逐渐凝聚起一层水雾，声音柔和起来，“有的时候我会说一些混账话让你难过，但那都不是我真正想表达的。”  
Jared拥抱住了他那个不常感情外露的兄弟，轻拍着Sam的后背，“我知道。”  
“我会为你祈祷，”Sam抱紧了他的弟弟，“还有其他的弟兄们。”  
战争会让没有信仰的人学会祈祷，但祈祷不过也是一种自我安慰罢了。

这是Jared有生以来所领导的第一场战役，也是最残酷的一场。  
半兽人部队比他们预计得要彪悍得多，那群残忍的家伙几乎杀红了眼，在一片树林里将人类的一个小分队团团围住，切断了他们与大部队的联系。人类战士坚持着奋战到了最后一刻，鲜血染红了皑皑白雪，最后那整个部队百余人全部牺牲，无一幸免。  
Jared在接到小分队的求援信号后便急忙集结了几百人赶了过去，到那里之后只看到了一地的尸体和凌乱地掉落一地的刀剑，以及地上已经凝成玫瑰色的血块。Jared从马上跃下，走在弟兄们已经冰冷冻僵的遗体间，眼泪几乎要滴落。  
一只手抓住了Jared的脚踝，他低头，看到一名断了一只胳膊的的年轻战士吃力地用结着血痂的手努力引起他的注意。他忙蹲下身，对远处大喊，“这里还有一个幸存者！”  
“我……我的王。”奄奄一息的年轻人蠕动着发青的嘴唇，“快逃……”  
“你说什么？”Jared把耳朵凑到那人嘴边。  
“他们……他们还在附近。”年轻人用尽残余的气力，用尽可能清晰的声音警告着他的国王，“他们人太多……他们目的就是引你过来。快逃……”  
还没等Jared再发问，那个年轻人已经没有了气息。  
Jared站起身，刚往前迈了一步，一只漆黑的箭擦着他的肩膀飞了过去，钉在了身后的树上。  
“有敌袭！”站得离Jared最近的战士大喊，“保护国王！”  
战马抬起前蹄嘶吼，刀剑纷纷出鞘，金属振动的脆响伴随着沉闷的号角，响彻云霄。  
Jared没有躲在战士们身后，他握紧剑柄抽出长剑，可惜他的盾牌在他的战马上。他捡起刚刚逝去的那个年轻人的盾牌，看着年轻人半睁着的眼睛默念“安息吧，我的兄弟”，随后挥着长剑砍上了半兽人的头颈。半兽人狰狞的头颅被一剑劈下，黑血喷溅出来，淋到逝者泛着寒光的盾牌上。  
将士们看到他们的国王如此英勇，再加上为同胞复仇的信念，顿时气势大涨，黑血一股股喷涌出来，覆盖住人类勇士们牺牲后留下的鲜红。兽人的部队虽然一时间伤亡惨重，但是他们数量极多，不多一会儿人类战士就因为严寒和体力不支而败下阵来。  
“他们数量太多了！”将军好不容易杀到Jared身边，用带血的胳膊抓住Jared的肩膀大喊，“再这样下去我们也会全军覆没！”  
Jared一剑捅进半兽人的肚子里，用力将那个丑陋的大肚皮划开，半兽人便捂着流出来的肠子倒在了地上。Jared一脸厌恶地皱着眉头看了看布满黑血的剑身，压下喉头翻涌上来的恶心，站直了身体以身高优势扫视了一下战场上的局势。  
很多战士都受了伤，暴露出皮肤的地方都覆上血色，大家都在苦苦支撑，等待着国王的命令。  
“撤退。”Jared扶了扶头盔，堪堪躲过劈过来的巨大板斧，回手捅穿了半兽人的喉咙，大吼，“撤退！”  
“我们被包围了！”一位年长些的战士捂着流血的肩膀用颤抖的声音喊，“我们没有退路了！”  
Jared心里一紧。他向远处看去，黑压压的全是半兽人的军队。剩余的人类战士不过两百人，而半兽人至少有一千人，现在向大部队求援也已经来不及。这样的事实让他不禁感到绝望。  
他想过自己有一天会战死沙场，但从未想过这一天来得这么早。  
都说人在预感到死亡来临前会回忆这一生所经历过的最美事情。他耳边不再是战场上的哀嚎和怒吼，而是优美宁静的琴声，眼前也不再是血色和刀光剑影，而是那个精灵像冬日暖阳般的笑容。  
也许这样的一辈子，能够遇到Jensen，就已经足够。  
Jared握紧盾牌和长剑，带着必死的信念，向体型庞大的巨怪冲了过去。  
巨怪力气大得惊人，而且坚硬的表皮就像厚厚的盔甲，任凭Jared怎么用力也刺不破。巨怪手里带着棱角的石锤砸裂了Jared手中的盾牌，同时把他直接掀到半空中撞上一棵大树。巨怪逼近的脚步使地面都在颤动，Jared摇晃了一下发晕的头，向侧面翻滚，躲开重重的一锤。  
远处传来一声奇异的号角声。不是半兽人的，也不属于人类的。  
“援军来了！”  
不知谁喊了一声，所有人的精神都为之鼓舞，挥动着沉甸甸刀剑的胳膊变得有力起来。几支带有金绿色箭羽的箭矢嗖地飞过，钉在巨怪的脑后和颈后，巨怪发出一声嚎叫后轰然倒地。Jared喘着粗气从地上站起身，看到了几个金色的身影敏捷地从树木干枯的枝杈上跃下，加入了厮杀中。  
是精灵，精灵们居然来帮助他们了！  
Jared心中涌上一阵带着愧疚的狂喜，精灵们的救援让他重新燃起了希望。而在一个半兽人丑陋笨重的身体倒下后，他惊喜地看到了他的精灵。  
Jensen站在Dean后面保护着弓箭手的背后，本来应该抚摸琴弦的手握着看起来轻薄精致的双刀，本不是战士的他现在披着铠甲。Jared和他距离很远，但他眼中的光华却闪烁得耀眼。  
Jensen挥舞着双刀，动作正如他弹奏乐曲时一样行云流水，将眼前的半兽人变成一个个脖子上冒着黑血的肉块。精灵一个轻巧的闪身躲过了迎面而来的攻击，暗金色长发随着动作轻飘飘地飞扬起来，脸上的表情淡泊而又认真，美丽干净得好像有一层无形的护罩把他隔绝于战场之外。  
Jensen背后的和他长相一模一样的弓箭手脸上带着轻松玩味的笑容，射出去的每一支都箭精确地刺穿半兽人的脖子。由于背后被保护着，Dean毫无顾忌地专注于面前的敌人，像一个完美的杀手，果断又致命。  
Jared定了定神，用几乎要麻木了的胳膊举起带了豁口的长剑，继续砍杀着。  
但兽人的数量实在太多，即使骁勇善战的精灵们加入了战局，也只是勉强与它们势均力敌。Jared喘着粗气将面前的兽人一剑钉在地上，冰冷的空气已经让他的呼吸道干到发痛，头也昏昏沉沉地发懵。持久的打斗消磨了所有人的肾上腺素，人类战士们的动作变得迟缓并且走样，伤亡逐渐增加，乌云笼罩在战场上空，像死亡的阴影一般罩在每个人头上。  
耳边划过一支精灵箭，直直地插进Jared身后正打算偷袭他的半兽人的眼睛里。Jared惊出一身冷汗，看向箭射来的方向，看到Dean正用没拿弓的手划过脖子对他做一个“杀了你”的手势。Jared冲Dean感激地笑了笑，目光不自觉地又转向了Dean身后的Jensen。  
Jensen正把短刀捅进半兽人的脖子，又飞起一脚把那具喷着血的尸体踹开。感受到Jared的视线后Jensen用眼睛余光瞥了Jared一眼，又握紧刀别别扭扭地转过身去杀另一侧的半兽人。Dean用弓箭瞄准了在战场上看着Jensen神游的Jared，恨不得破口大骂。  
Jared忙躲开背后的攻击，认真地对待每一个敌人。  
两只半兽人从正面扑向Dean，Dean伸手抓向背后的箭囊却发现箭已经用光。还没等他拔出腰间的弯刀，半兽人的板斧已经挥过来，他只得向后躲开，却被身后的敌人一刀砍中了肩膀。同样被两个半兽人缠住的Jensen听到了Dean的呼喊后忙拔出沾满血污的双刀，踢开那两具还在地上抽搐的肮脏躯体，奔过去将刀插进那只企图掐住Dean脖子的半兽人的后背。  
躺在地上的Dean单手把弓掷给Jensen，Jensen从地上捡起两支半兽人的黑羽箭，将两支箭同时搭在弦上射出，击退了Dean身边最后两个敌人。他伸手把Dean从地上拉起来，拍了一下旁边的枯树，“你爬上去。”  
Dean捂着流血不止的肩伤摇头，“这点伤不算什么。”  
Jensen看了看Dean肩上那道露出了森森白骨的伤，瞪了他一眼随手把双刀插回刀鞘，“又没让你做逃兵。你视力好，上去观察一下情况。”  
“你也听到了？”  
“嗯。”  
除了濒死的战士们的惨叫和怒吼之外，Dean和Jensen敏锐的精灵耳听到了一种更加低沉并有节奏的声音从远处传来——是山呼海啸般的马蹄声。马蹄踏在冻硬的土地上发出的声音厚重果断，骑马之人必定身着沉重铠甲，是战士。  
“希望是援军。”Dean轻盈地爬上枯树最高的枝杈，“他们的盾牌上有人类的五芒星族徽，是人类的骑兵！”  
“是援军对吗？”Jensen从一具已经僵硬了的人类弓箭手尸体上摘下箭囊，抓住较低的树枝蹬踏着树干跃上一根粗壮的枝杈，蹲下身挽弓搭箭的动作一气呵成，“有多少人？”  
“足以把剩下的兽人吓退……”Dean把手上的血抹到树枝上，用没受伤的手抽出腰间的刀对着战场上神色倦怠的战士们大喊，“嘿弟兄们！援军马上来了，坚持住！”  
绝望的战士们抬起头看向Dean，同时熟悉的号角响起，所有人像是得到了救赎一般热泪盈眶。  
Jensen下意识地在混战中寻找着Jared。到处都是残肢断臂，到处都是殷红一片，他在环顾了一圈后暗暗庆幸没有在那些失去神采的面孔上看到熟悉的深绿色眼睛。他刚松了一口气，便看到了在远处厮杀着的Jared。  
一只看起来明显比Jared还要强壮很多的半兽人击落了Jared手中的长剑，掐住他的脖子将他身体举起狠摔在地上。另一只兽人举起板斧，对准人类国王的脖子几欲落下。  
Jensen忙从箭囊里抽出箭搭在弦上，却听见Dean在上方大喊——  
“Jenny，小心身后！”  
Jensen没有理会Dean的警告，拉满弓弦半眯起眼睛瞄准那个要袭击Jared的兽人，左手稳稳地扣紧精灵弓，右手以弹奏竖琴的优美姿态松开弓弦。  
他清晰地听见了背后弓弦被拉满的声音，但不准备躲闪——如果他这时不救Jared的话，Jared就一定会死。  
箭矢在板斧落下之前几乎是笔直地射进了兽人的咽喉，而与此同时一声粗糙的弓弦震动声响起，精灵从树上跌落，重重地摔倒在地上。  
人类援军轰鸣的马蹄声和怒吼声盖过了Dean焦急的呼喊，半兽人们开始撤退， Dean拖着由于失血而略感无力的身体从树上跳下来查看Jensen的情况，急切地呼唤着他兄弟的名字。  
“别喊了我还没死呢。”Jensen轻咳了一声，任由Dean把他从地上扶起来，“Jared……他没事？”  
“你亲自问他就得了。”Dean冲Jensen身后撅了撅嘴，“他过来了。”  
Jensen身体一僵，尴尬地低头看向地面，暗金色的长发垂在脸庞两侧把表情遮得严严实实。  
“谢谢你，Dean，幸亏你带着你的人过来支援，不然我们支撑不到援军赶来。”Jared的嘴角带着溢出的血迹，看到背对着自己的长发精灵后气息不稳，“还有Jensen，你……”  
“少臭美了，我才不是为了你才来的。”Jensen把身体完全挂在Dean身上，偏头向Jared丢过去一个大大的白眼，“我是不放心Dean。”  
“你和傻大个儿闹别扭别扯上我。”Dean单手抱紧Jensen的腰，皱着眉头看了看深深刺入他兄弟背部的黑箭，“说真的，这伤应该处理一下……”  
“我带他去找医生。”  
Jared上前一步伸出手，结果看到Jensen的身体像被电击了一样猛地向后缩，发白的嘴唇轻启冷冷地吐出两个字，“不用。”  
Jared伸出去的手僵在半空，嘴角抽动着不知所措地看向Dean，Dean无奈地撇撇嘴。  
Jensen面无表情地将手伸到背后，还没等Dean和Jared的反应过来，他已经咬着牙将那支箭从自己身体里拔出。血一下子涌了出来，剧烈的疼痛让他身子一下子软了下来，Dean忙换成双手抱住他，牵扯到肩上的伤口后倒吸一口冷气。  
“Easy tiger，傻大个儿没有恶意。”  
Dean冲Jared点点头，随手把Jensen发软的身体推向了人类健壮的臂弯。Jared伸手抱住Jensen，像对待一件失而复得的珍宝，动作轻柔地把精灵拥在怀里。  
“你……你要是敢像上次那样用公主抱的，我一定会杀了你……”  
Jensen在Jared耳边毫无威慑力地威胁着，语气中带着掩饰不住的虚弱，说完便直接晕倒在了Jared的怀里。Jared抱着他跨上侍从牵来的战马，回头看向Dean，在看到Dean微微颔首之后用小腿轻夹了一下战马的肚子。马儿似乎知道主人的焦急，立刻迈开蹄子平稳快速地奔跑起来。  
Dean目送Jared带着Jensen远去，收回满是担忧的目光，开始在战场上寻找还能用的箭矢和兵器。很多战士身上都带着伤，血色的冰碴挂在铠甲和盾牌上，但没有人将它们放下或者脱下。伤势不重的战士们选择在这个人间地狱多呆一会儿，拖着同胞沉重僵硬的尸体，一步一步走向大部队驻扎的军营。  
他们要给这些为国家献出生命的勇士们一个体面的葬礼。因忠诚和勇敢而逝去，那么就让他们带着荣耀升上天国吧。  
战士们沙哑着喉咙哼唱起悲伤的挽歌，两行清泪冲刷着这些硬汉脸上的血污。Dean把捡来的箭用一根坚硬的藤蔓扎成一捆，看着一地的死尸听着战士们的歌声，心头涌上一种前所未有的悲痛。  
他曾经历过很多战争，很多比这次还要惨烈、还要危险。在几百年的时光中，他在无数次战役中成长成了一名坚毅的战士，手里的刀被喂过半兽人的黑血，箭囊里的箭洞穿过无数个半兽人的头颅、喉咙、和心脏，他的臂弯里也沾上过同伴的鲜血，但他从未见过人类的战场。人类是如此脆弱，他们只有短短几十的年生命，他们仅仅活了这么短暂的时间，还没来得及感受到活着是多么美妙，就进入了无尽的长眠。  
精灵有永生的生命，即使在战场上死去，他们的灵魂依然可以在曼多斯神殿长久停留，直到下一次转生，所以他们对于死亡没有任何实质性概念。因此即使是见惯了战争的Dean，也从未感觉过死亡如此近，如此真实。  
一名精灵战士的尸体躺在半兽人的身下。精灵的胸口有个巨大的血洞，而半兽人的喉咙上插着一把漆黑的短剑，应该是精灵在死前的最后一刻将剑从胸前的伤口中拔出，与半兽人同归于尽。Dean走过去用力推开兽人沉甸甸的尸身，看着同伴空洞地半睁着的蓝眼睛，眼眶一阵发酸。  
他抬起没受伤的胳膊，按在左胸前，在人类的歌声中重复同一句精灵语。  
“Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath（愿他们死后寻得安宁）.”  
“Hannon le（谢谢你）.”  
一个似曾相识的声音从Dean背后传来，沉浸在悲伤中的Dean像被惊醒一样猛地转身，失血过多带来的眩晕将转身的动作放大，他的身体摇晃了一下，险些直接摔倒。  
那个说话的人伸出手扶住Dean的肩膀。  
Dean站稳身子，看到面前的人类戴着头盔，坐在一匹高大强壮的棕红色骏马上，而且因为那人挺拔的身材而惊叹。精灵通常都身材高挑，Dean的身高在精灵中也算中上等，但这个人类看起来至少还要比Dean高出很多。  
我不是第一次见到这个人。Dean这样想着，不由得绷紧了身体。这个人类给他带来的压迫感让他有些紧张，夕阳将人类的身影拉长，将他完全笼罩在人类的影子中。  
“你是谁？”  
“你应该不会忘了我，Dean。”那人将头盔摘下来，露出棕色的头发和墨绿色的眼睛，“我知道我给你留下了足够深的印象。我的名字叫Sam，不过你应该知道的，对吧？”  
Dean手里的一捆箭掉落在地上，从身后摸出刀子二话不说就刺了过去。Sam在马背上向后仰，闪着血光的刀刃险险从鼻尖上擦过，他伸手一把抓过Dean持刀的手腕把他拉近，Dean被拉得一个踉跄，脸差点直接撞到Sam的大腿上。  
“我们现在不是敌人，你需要认清这一点。”Sam俯下身，唇角带着的笑意让Dean莫名地感觉到熟悉，“而且我是真的很感谢你，如果不是你赶来，国王可能已经死了。”  
Dean从鼻腔里哼了一声，扭动了一下被Sam捏疼了的手腕，在发现挣脱不开后愤愤地扭过头。  
“你带来的这一小队精灵，都是你侦察队的成员吧？为什么你们的王会派侦察兵来支援我们？”Sam看到Dean身边那个精灵的尸体，眼中流露出一些歉意和遗憾，“他们很勇敢。”  
Dean轻微地叹了一口气，头扭了回来，看着Sam的眼睛，“没人知道我们来了这里。我们很早以前就关注着这一队半兽人的动向，他们之前并没有什么大的动作，不知道为什么突然攻击了你们的边境。Jenny知道了以后就执意要去帮那个傻大个国王，都没向女王禀告就擅自带着人跑过来了，我在半路才追上他。”  
Sam像不太敢相信似的眨眨眼，“……那个琴师？他是为了Jared？”  
“要不然还能为了什么？”Dean的火气蹭地冒了上来，“说到Jenny，我还有帐没跟你算！”  
Sam没再多说什么，他放开Dean的手腕，手从Dean的腋下穿过扶住他的后背，直接将他抱上了马背。Dean被吓了一跳，回过神后第一反应就是用胳膊肘狠狠地在Sam胸口上留下一个肘击随后准备翻身下马。Sam的前胸被铠甲硌得一疼，但他的手环住了Dean的腰，不让他逃开。  
“你现在连站都站不稳，打算流血过多而死吗？”Sam用下巴顶了顶Dean肩膀上还在流血的伤口，在Dean疼得缩起身体时收紧手臂，让Dean的后背靠在他的胸前，“你需要缝合伤口。”  
“我就算爬回去也不和你骑一匹马。”Dean继续用力想挣开Sam的怀抱，声音中的痛苦几乎隐藏不住，“我不能就这么留下族人的尸体，是我把他们带到这个战场上来的，不管怎样我都要把他们带回去。”  
“但你死了对任何人都没有好处，别逼我再敲晕你一次。”Sam皱着眉头看着Dean的伤口随着挣扎的动作流出更多的血，“我明白你的心情，我会吩咐人把他们的尸体都带回去，谁也不会被孤零零地落下。”  
听到这句话后Dean停止了挣扎。他疲惫地转过头看了Sam一眼，睫毛下似乎有水光在那里积蓄。随后他垂下头，沉默了好一会儿才开了口。  
“那就好。不要有人再被落下了。”  
Sam张了张嘴，没有说出话。Dean的脖颈在他眼前向前弯曲，他可以看到那里缠绕着一根黑色的皮绳，皮绳延伸到铠甲下，看不见下面挂着的是什么。  
“Goheno nin，Valar（原谅我，梵拉①）.”  
他听见Dean在那里喃喃低语。他听懂了精灵在用母语说着什么，但他不明白精灵为什么会这样说。罪恶感也许会缠绕人短暂的一生，但大多数时候他们会选择忘记，因为他们的生命太过短暂，他们不愿意让微弱的生命之光燃烧在黑暗的忏悔之中。但是精灵则不同，他们的一生很漫长，一旦背负了愧疚和痛苦就会被啃噬得只剩下一副空空的躯壳，机械地游走于世间，直到死亡夺取他的生命，死后继续在曼多斯神殿里忏悔。  
想到这里Sam忍不住抱紧了怀里突然变得顺从了的精灵，抖动了一下手中的缰绳。

注释① 梵拉：“圣贤”，“崇高者”。


	5. Devotion

Jared将正昏迷着的Jensen抱回自己的帐篷，让他趴在床上露出背上的箭伤。他请军医来察看过Jensen的伤势，军医说并无大碍，这时候Jared悬着的心才放下，疲惫一下子从身体最深处迸发出来，差点腿一软坐到地上。  
Jared亲自为Jensen清理好伤口，用干净的纱布盖上，再用横亘过赤裸胸背的绷带缠绕住。他的手指抚过Jensen背上的另一块伤疤，那里曾经也是狰狞的伤口，险些夺走精灵的生命，同时也是他们初识的理由。  
如果说那块伤疤是个伤害起始时的残酷谎言，那么绷带下那块新鲜的伤口便是Jensen的致歉。  
他轻轻地把Jensen的身体翻过，让精灵尽可能舒服地躺在床上，从一旁的衣架上取下厚厚的兽皮披风盖在精灵身上。  
Jensen闭着眼睛静静地躺在那里，苍白的脸上卷翘的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，而Jared只是呆呆地看着他，生怕自己一转身，Jensen又会消失不见。  
金属铠甲沉甸甸地压在他的肩膀上，硌得肩胛骨和锁骨一起火辣辣地疼，Jared这才想起来自己应该脱下铠甲休息迎接以后的战争。他刚把最后一片坚硬的金属从身上褪下准备脱下锁子甲的时候，看到Jensen垂在兽皮披风下的手动了一下。  
“醒了？”Jared边解锁子甲边问，“感觉怎么样？”  
Jensen没有回答。  
Jared把锁子甲随手扔在地上，走到Jensen身边，“别装睡了，骗我一次两次行，第三次怎么说我也长记性了。”  
Jensen还是没反应，脸色依然很苍白，呼吸有些急促。  
“Jen……Jensen？”Jared有点发慌，忙俯下身去拍Jensen的脸，“你怎么了？醒醒！”  
Jensen的睫毛颤了颤睁开了眼睛，被Jared的大手拍得有点恍惚，“Jared？”  
“太好了你没事……”Jared几乎要跪在地上，长长的手臂抱住Jensen，“吓死我了。”  
“……我没事。”  
Jensen的伤口和坚硬的床相碰了一下，疼得他缩了缩，但他还是迟疑着伸出胳膊轻拍了一下Jared的后背。Jared注意到了Jensen的反应，轻轻地勾了一下唇角，放开Jensen，不知道从哪取来一个柔软的羽毛垫子，垫在了Jensen的身下。  
“好点了么？”  
“嗯。”Jensen轻轻扭动了一下发酸的肩膀，“谢谢。”  
“其实你早就醒了对不对？”  
“……嗯。”  
“你……不愿意面对我。”Jared无奈地叹了口气揉了揉额角，“那你为什么回来呢。”  
Jensen没有回答他，只是用碧绿色的眼睛望着他。  
是啊，为什么呢，为什么他一遍一遍欺骗Jared，却又有些东西始终无法放开，始终有一根弦牵扯着他们渐行渐远的灵魂，不让他彻底和Jared隔断。  
如果时光倒流回去，不知道他会不会在那个撒满冬日阳光的河边，告诉Jared一切的真相呢。  
如果时光倒流回去，不知道他会不会在感觉到Jared怀疑他时就逃走呢。  
如果时光倒流回去，不知道他会不会在敲晕Jared时杀了他呢。  
如果时光倒流回去，不知道他会不会选择躲开那支可能会要了他的命的箭，而不去救Jared的命呢。  
他从未对Jared说过他爱他。他以为只要他不说，就可以不承认。而他在看到Jared那双始终纯净真诚的眼睛时，心底突然涌上一阵前所未有过的冲动——他想拉过Jared，把那个全身心爱着他的人类吻住。  
大概是因为最近来自Jensen的惊讶太多，所以在感受到Jensen主动吻上他时Jared并没有表现得太过于震惊。Jensen那只用来拨弄琴弦和弓弦的手紧紧地扣住Jared的衣领将他拉近，比起平时少些光泽的嘴唇压上了他微张的双唇，动作并不粗鲁但迫不及待得像是等待多年。  
Jared的脑子里不算是一片空白，却晕晕乎乎地像喝醉了一样。Jensen的嘴唇依然是想象中的柔软清凉，像不愠不火的温润美酒，让人想含在口中细细品尝不忍咽下。两人的呼吸交织在一起，雨后树林般的清新包绕着Jared略显粗重的气息，Jensen的舌尖试探性地伸进Jared的口腔，同时将那份清新也带了进去，这让Jared情不自禁用手捧住Jensen的脸，吮着那条可爱甜蜜的小舌头，同时用自己的舌尖轻轻触碰到Jensen的舌尖。他感到Jensen全身一颤，随后两条手臂环上他的脖子，喉咙深处发出闷闷的笑声。  
最后Jared实在憋不住气，喘息着放开Jensen直起身狂喘，心脏似乎要撞破胸骨冲出来。当他回过神看向Jensen的时候，发现他那双本就晶亮的绿眼睛被泪水浸得像把世界上最纯净的碧色泉水装在了里面。他又一次俯下身轻啄Jensen粉红色的眼睑，Jensen也抬起下颌，像猫咪一样伸出舌头舔了一下Jared的下巴。  
“咳。”  
在Jared的手伸到兽皮披风下时，一声轻咳打断了他们的动作。他们俩同时向声源看去，看到了肩上缠着厚厚绷带的Dean披着件宽大的深色长袍，笑吟吟地斜倚在门边。  
“不好意思打扰一下，我来找一下我那个羞涩的兄弟Jensen，你有看到他吗？”Dean笑得眼角都堆起了细小的笑纹，“国王先生都是把伤员带到自己的帐篷里养伤，还真是忧国忧民啊。”  
Jared抿嘴笑得露出两个小酒窝，偏头去看Jensen，发现他正把通红的脸往兽皮披风里埋，只露出粉红色的尖耳朵。Dean坏心眼地笑了一阵之后大摇大摆地走进来，直接把披风从Jensen身上掀开，无视Jensen的眼刀满意地打量了一圈发现没有别的伤，便指着缠得细细密密的绷带调侃，“你是想把Jenny裹成雪怪吗？”  
Jensen无奈地单手捂住脸，连Dean又叫他Jenny这一点都懒得说。  
Jared戳了戳同样被纱布绷带盖住了半个身子的Dean，“你不也一样。”  
“啊，这个。”Dean翻了个白眼，“是你那个变态兄弟‘S&M’的杰作。”  
“是Sam。”Sam的声音从门口传来，“不用谢。”  
Dean转头看了看Sam，从鼻腔里哼出一声，没有再回话。  
Sam的目光在Dean大敞着的长袍下小麦色的胸口前流连，最后在那里悬挂着的黄铜护身符上停留。Dean被看的有些不舒服，别扭地侧了侧身。  
“我审讯了被俘的半兽人，但是结果不尽理想。”Sam用毛巾擦去手上的黑血，“他们不肯开口。”  
“你把所有的办法都试过了？”  
Jared有点不太相信地扬了扬眉，在看到Sam遗憾又沮丧的表情后长长地叹了一口气。  
“你们要问他们什么？”沉默了一会儿，Dean开了口。  
Sam递过来一张卷着的羊皮纸，Dean接过来细细地看了一遍，微扬起头挑着眉看向Sam。  
“这很重要？”  
“能不能得到这些信息是我们攻城成功与否的关键所在。”Sam迎上Dean的视线，直视着那双金绿色的眼睛，“我们本就不占上风，要想收复陷落的城池只能靠智取。而这些是最基础的，关于他们的哨兵多久换一次岗、每一面哨兵的人数、以及是否有援军和后续部队等等。”  
“那好吧。”Dean垂下眼帘，握紧拳头的同时将羊皮纸卷攥得发出一声脆响，“让我来试试。”  
“不！”  
一直默不作声地缩在床上的Jensen突然起身，Jared忙过去抱住他的肩膀。Jensen的眼睛里带着痛苦的惊慌，望向Dean的眼神中竟带上了恳求和恐惧。Jared和Sam惊讶地看着两个精灵间不寻常的气氛，一起眯起了眼睛。  
“我没事的，Jenny，放心。”Dean勉强扯出一个笑容，用手里拿个变了形的纸卷指向不远处的由木头搭成的屋子，“也许你们不会喜欢从那里面走出来的我，但是……我必须得去。是那里，对吧？”  
Sam冲他点了点头。  
“那么，”Dean故作轻松地冲他们敬了个礼，“Namárie（再见）.”  
Dean走出帐篷后身影立即消失在了不知何时开始飘扬的雪花中。鹅毛似的大雪铺天盖地，看上去很纯净的白色掩盖住了血迹和尸体，让一切看上去像什么都没发生过似的美好。白雪将火光映得更加明亮，反射到密布的乌云上，将本是漆黑一片的天幕染成浑浊的黄色。  
“你……怎么了？不舒服么？”  
Jared看着脸色比外面的雪还苍白的Jensen，和Sam交换了一下眼神后坐在Jensen身边把手搭在他肩膀上，却感觉到一向看起来冷静淡然的Jensen在发抖。  
“我没事，是Dean……”Jensen用力吞咽了一下，尽可能让自己的声音不那么颤抖，“对于他来说太残忍了。”  
“他……发生过什么？”  
Sam在提问的同时拉过一把椅子坐下，眼睛始终望向帐篷外纷飞的雪花。Dean走过的雪地上只留下了非常浅的脚印，雪花几乎是立即就填满了那一串轻浅的凹槽，基本上看不出任何痕迹。  
“那是……五十年前的事情了。Dean那时是侦察队的副队长，在一次巡逻中受到了半兽人的突袭。那是一场损失惨重的战争，我们的侦察队寡不敌众，几乎全军覆没。”  
Jensen在Jared的帮助下躺回到羽毛垫上，Jared细心地为他重新盖上披风。Jensen说了声谢谢，继续用低沉的声音讲述。  
“只有一个队员带着伤逃了回来，但那人不是Dean。”Jensen扣住兽皮柔软表面的手指突然收紧，“那个队员说他最后一次看到Dean，是Dean将匕首捅进半兽人的眼窝，同时也被敌人手中的长矛刺中了胸口。在我们认为他们都牺牲了的三十年后，当时的人类国王——也就是你们的父亲，在剿杀了一个半兽人部队后将Dean和另两个从半兽人巢穴里被救出来精灵一起送了回来。他们都还活着……虽然只有一部分。”  
“一部分？”Jared惊讶地发问同时看了看Sam，Sam面色阴沉地继续看着外面。  
“那两个精灵战士都以一种很残忍的方式被截去了双脚和双手。Dean倒是没有失去身体的任何一个部位，但是我可以看出他的灵魂和以前不同了……很长一段时间我都不敢去看他的眼睛，因为在那里你只能看到伤害和痛苦。我问过他很多次在他身上到底发生了什么，他从来都不说，但是……”Jensen的声音虚弱地哽咽了一下，一阵寒风卷着雪花和半兽人俘虏的惨叫钻进帐篷里，让精灵的耳膜尖锐地疼起来。他皱着眉头用手堵了堵耳朵，继续说，“他的灵魂死去了一部分，到现在也没有完全活过来。”  
Sam终于把目光转移到Jensen的脸上，看着那张和Dean一模一样的脸，尽力去想象Dean那双倔强的绿眼睛里充满悲伤和绝望会是什么样子。半兽人凄厉的叫声终于也撼动了人类迟钝的神经，Sam腾地站起身，看到Jared也随着他站起身后冲Jared摆了摆手，“我去看看进展怎么样，你和Jensen留在这里休息就好了。”  
Jensen刚想从床上起身，这次Jared眼疾手快一把按住他的肩膀不让他再乱动，他只能躺在床上冲着Sam喊，“别再伤害Dean，否则我下次一定会杀了你。”  
已经将半个身子探出去的Sam听了这句话后特地缩了回来，看着Jensen一瞬间变得坚定认真的神情，不禁笑了一下，“你不会有机会的。”  
Sam在刚走出帐篷时就感觉到一股刻骨的寒意直接钻入他的骨髓，让他不由得收紧了带着厚厚兽毛的外衣。他突然想起Dean只披了一件不算厚的袍子，深色的布料衬得肩上的纱布白得刺眼，而Dean像什么都不在乎似的直接走进了这样的冰天雪地中。  
精灵就是这样神奇的种族，他们可以像丝绸一样又柔软又坚韧，可以将优雅和危险糅合成一种惊心动魄的美丽，骄傲地站在你面前扬起漂亮的头颅，让你对他们发出无可奈何的叹息。  
而在Sam推开关押半兽人俘虏的牢房门时，他所看到的的景象带给他的是从未有过的震撼。  
Dean背对着他站在俘虏面前，手里拿着一把完全被黑血覆盖住刀刃的匕首。半兽人发出的粗糙沙哑的吼声震得Sam都感到太阳穴生疼，而Dean却像什么都没听到一样，继续用匕首一下下切割半兽人胳膊上的筋肉。在切到一条动脉时黑血猛地喷了出来，Dean没有完全躲开，几滴黏稠得让人作呕的血溅到了他的脸上，他只是伸手将血抹去，转过头看到了呆立在门口的Sam。  
那是Sam永远都不会忘记的眼神。冰冷，嗜血，绝望，像一潭死水，他在那一霎明白了Jensen所说的——Dean的灵魂像是死去了一部分，在那双依然美丽得惊人的眼睛深处满是痛苦，让人不忍心看下去。  
“你来干什么？”Dean冷冷地开口，不知是被脸上残留的黑血显的还是别的原因，他的脸色苍白得不像活人，“我快问完了。”  
Sam一时间有些不知所措，在看到Dean胸前挂着的那个黄铜护身符不见了的时候愣了一下，“我，我只是来看看你……”  
“一切顺利。”Dean反手将匕首直接拍进了半兽人的胸口，又用力旋转着拔出，带出碎骨和碎肉，“你回去等着就好。”  
Sam倒吸了一口冷气，没有再多说什么便走出了牢房。他站在牢房外的雪地里，听着里面金属凿穿骨头的声音和半兽人的咒骂声，心情越来越沉重了起来。  
“这滋味不怎么好受，是吧。”Dean的声音从门缝里传出，“你什么时候给我满意的答案，我什么时候能给你个痛快。”  
“你会下地狱的。”半兽人说话时肺子里都会发出像破拉风箱一样呼呼啦啦的声响，“我们会把你的脸皮从漂亮的头骨上撕下来，在没咽气时把你丢给座狼，让它们活吃了你。”  
“地狱？哼。”Dean笑了一声，听上去比刚才还要冷上几分，“我曾经在那里呆过三十年，你想让我给你描述一下吗？”  
Sam突然无法再听下去。他像是在躲避什么似的，急急地后退几步，随后开始奔跑起来。  
Dean在听到了人类粗重的喘气声伴随着急促的脚步声从门口消失后轻微地叹了一口气，松开握着匕首的手，让匕首随意掉落在地上。同时他攥紧了另一只手，手心因为护身符的尖角而疼痛不已。

Dean在把带着血的羊皮纸递过去时被Sam一把捉住了手腕。Sam的力气很大，捏得他腕骨都在发疼，这实打实地激怒了本就很疲惫的Dean，但他一只胳膊缠着绑带另一只被Sam抓着，只能瞪大眼睛愤怒地看着Sam。  
“Easy tiger，”Sam放松了抓住Dean的力道，“我带你去个地方。”  
Dean一下子甩开Sam的手，“你们没有那么多时间来浪费。”  
“敌人知道我们要去夺城，所以现在动身和明天动身没什么区别。而且战士们需要休息，伤员们需要治疗，Jared和Jensen也需要好好休整一下，Jared刚刚经历了他人生中最残酷的一战，你弟弟伤得也不轻。”Sam执着地挡在Dean面前，“给所有人留个喘息的时间，也给你自己个放松的机会。”  
Dean抿紧了嘴唇，看着Sam真挚的眼神，没有再拒绝。  
Sam将他带进了另一个帐篷里。这里和国王的帐篷有些相似，同样宽敞而且温暖，但不同的是墙上多挂了几把看上去很锋利的佩剑。Dean好奇地打量着帐篷里的一切，Sam递给他一个木头做的杯子，里面装有散发着浓郁麦芽香味的透明液体。  
“这是什么？”Dean接过杯子，直接往嘴里灌了一大口，连上唇都被挂上了一圈白色的泡沫，“还挺好喝。”  
“这是麦芽酒。”Sam也拿着一个同样的杯子，“人类酿造的美酒，和你们的果子酒很不同吧。”  
“的确不同。”Dean捧着杯子直接坐到到了帐篷中间的床上，“说吧，你想问什么……或者想干什么？”  
Sam愣住了，本来想脱下兽皮大衣的手尴尬地停顿在半空，脱不是不脱也不是，无奈地看向Dean。Dean坐在床上翘着二郎腿，看着Sam笑得一脸促狭，在烛光下闪闪发光的笑脸像是不真实的虚幻。  
Sam几乎分不清那个是真的。是刚才在牢房里看到的阴郁暴戾，还是现在的明媚狡黠。  
他最后还是默不作声地脱下了厚重的外套。Dean仰起脖子将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，直接把空杯子丢给Sam，Sam心领神会地重新拿起酒壶把杯子填满。  
“Jensen告诉了我们一些关于你的事情。”Sam把杯子放到Dean手里，“你……曾经被同伴认为牺牲了而遗忘在战场上，这就是你坚持要把同伴的尸体带回来的原因，不希望有谁再像你当年一样被孤零零地丢下，对吧？”  
Dean捏紧了手里的杯子，没有搭话，也没有别的动作，像一座雕像。  
“你被半兽人囚禁了三十年。”Sam走到Dean面前，看着Dean低垂的头，“这三十年里，在你身上都发生了什么？”  
Dean闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，把装着酒的杯子放到地上，站起身把Sam撞到一边往门口走。Sam去抓Dean的肩膀想说些什么，却被Dean回身一拳打在脸上。受疲劳和肩伤的影响，Dean这一拳力气并不大，但Sam依然感觉鼻骨一定被打裂了，酸痛和眩晕让他差点栽到地上。而Dean没给他反应的机会，下一拳直接打在他的颧骨上。  
过大的动作让Dean牵动到了肩伤，在Sam倒地的同时他也吐出一声短促的咒骂。他居高临下地看着倒在地上暂时起不来身的Sam，冷漠地开口，“不该问的东西别问，除非你想顶着颗猪头上战场。”  
Sam没有起身，只是抬手擦了一下嘴角和鼻孔里流出来的血，侧躺在地上冲着眼神冰冷的Dean扯开疼痛的嘴角笑了一下。  
“你掉了样的东西。”  
在Sam掌心里躺着的，正是那个之前被Dean挂在脖子上，后来又摘下来的护身符。  
“还给我，”Dean突然像只炸了毛的猫猛扑过去，在被Sam躲开后气急败坏地直接整个人压到Sam身上揪住他的衣领怒吼，“你他妈的到底要干什么，够了没？”  
Sam眨了眨眼，维持着嘴角的笑意，“别担心，一切都会好起来的，这个会保护你。”  
Dean的眼睛一下子瞪大，直直地看着Sam愣住，“你……说什么？”  
Sam趁Dean发愣的时机猛地扣住Dean受伤的肩膀，在Dean因为痛楚分神时一翻身将那个和人类相比要轻盈得多的身体压在身下。Dean在后背接触到地毯的瞬间便开始不顾一切地挣扎起来，挥舞的手臂打翻了他之前放在地上的酒杯，清亮的黄色液体撒在地毯上，快速地濡湿了他颈后的头发。  
“如果你好好配合的话，我会给你讲个故事。”Sam按住那只刚才揍过他鼻子和脸的手，“而且这样的话你自己也不会好过。”  
Sam本以为Dean会不服气地瞪他或者继续反抗他，出乎意料的是Dean的动作居然停了下来，静静地躺在地上，睫毛疲惫地低垂着。  
空气中弥漫着浓烈的麦芽香，发酵出的酒精气味蒸腾成水汽搅在呼吸间，让人微醺。他们的身体以一种不太友好的方式贴合在一起，即使Dean没有任何抗拒的意思，但Sam依然没有丝毫放开他或者从他身上下来的打算。  
“我三岁的时候和Jared躲猫猫，我躲在了一个满是稻草的马车里。Jared一直找不到我，我就在车里睡着了。”Sam真的摆出了一副讲故事的姿态——如果不考虑他现在的姿势的话，“在我醒过来时居然看到了我父王的脸。要知道他们当时在打仗，那时候只有三岁的我竟然就这么不知不觉地到了前线。”  
“父王不知道该把我怎么办，于是他就把我放到了战地医院里，托那里的医生和护士照顾我……但是大家都很忙，我也只能在各个帐篷里来回穿梭，到处都是垂死挣扎的伤患，都被各种各样的伤痛折磨着，而几乎没人注意到一个三岁的小孩子。”  
一个三岁孩子的记忆是模糊的，但是鲜血和哀嚎总是会给人留下异常深刻的印象。所以最开始时Sam很惊恐，被那些可怕的叫喊声吓得到处乱跑，直到被一个缩在角落里的身影吸引了注意力。  
那个人安安静静地躺在病床上，没有哀叫也没有在病怏怏地呻吟，像是被这个世界隔绝在外，只有满脸的血污和残破的衣衫可以证明他和那些伤员并没有什么不同。小Sam好奇地走了过去，看到那人有一双异于常人的尖耳朵。  
他是精灵吗？Sam伸出小手，轻轻拉了拉那只看起来有些可爱的尖耳朵。  
那只可爱的耳朵动了动，随后躺在床上的那人眼睛缓缓睁了开，金色的长睫毛抖得像刚羽化的蝴蝶。  
那时候小Sam相信自己真的遇到了一个精灵。那双金绿色的眼睛是幼小的人类孩童见过的最美丽的事物，但里面的绝望和破碎让一个养尊处优的贵族孩子都能清晰地看出。  
“你受伤了是吗，精灵先生？”小Sam努力想爬上那个和他差不多高的床，而且他成功了，“你看上去并不是很好。”  
精灵的眼睛里露出疑惑警惕的神色，下意识想往后躲，但人类小孩又软又暖的手掌轻轻搭上了他的脸。  
除去冰冷的镣铐和滚烫的烙铁以外，那孩子柔软的掌心是精灵三十多年来所接触到的唯一不会伤害到他的东西，也是最温暖最像希望的存在。精灵眨了一下眼睛，用力想起微笑的表情要怎么做出来，但他失败了。他只能抿着干裂无血色的嘴唇，从喉咙深处发出一声微弱嘶哑的低吟。  
Sam在听到精灵的声音后有些害怕地缩回了手，小心翼翼地看向那双漂亮的绿眼睛，发现里面盈满了泪水。  
小Sam第一次感受到了心痛。他笨拙地帮精灵擦拭着溢出来的眼泪，努力回忆自己哭的时候父亲和乳母对他说的话，学着大人的口吻，但是挡不住幼稚的奶声奶气，“不要哭不要哭，要当一个男子汉，不要流眼泪，那是女孩子才做的事。”  
精灵的眼泪继续往外涌着，很快就沾得Sam的衣袖都湿透了。Sam见自己安慰不管用，不禁开始绞尽脑汁想怎么才能让这个悲伤的精灵不那么难过。  
啊，对啦，用这个！小Sam开始在上衣口袋里翻找，翻完上身开始翻裤兜，终于从外衣最里面的口袋里扯出了一根皮绳，皮绳上连着一个闪亮亮的，带着两个尖角的小东西。  
“别担心，一切都会好起来的，这个会保护你。”Sam露出两个甜甜的酒窝，用水汪汪的眼睛看着精灵，把那个小东西放在精灵微曲的指间，“这是一个护身符，以后不会有人再伤害你啦。”  
精灵透过泪水看着男孩朦朦胧胧的笑脸，嘴角不受控制地上扬，也跟着绽开一个笑容。  
Sam见到精灵笑了，于是长长地舒了一口气。  
“你笑起来真好看，精灵先生。”Sam的小手轻轻揉着精灵皱在一起的眉心，“如果不皱着眉头就更好啦。你叫什么名字呀？”  
精灵张了张嘴，但是饱受摧残的声带不允许他说出任何有意义的单词。他显得有些着急，细细的眉头又紧紧地皱在了一起，好不容易止住的眼泪又要掉出来。  
“嘘嘘，没关系没关系。”小Sam伸出短短的胳膊抱住那个看上去十分可怜的精灵，在他的额头上啪嗒亲了一口，“我爸爸叫我Sammy，但是我不喜欢……不过你要是喜欢的话，你可以叫我Sammy。”  
精灵看着Sam，轻轻地点了点头。他想伸手过去摸摸男孩毛茸茸的头，但他太虚弱，连动动手指都吃力。视线一点点模糊，过重的伤势让精灵无法再保持清醒，而这是三十年来他第一次不希望自己就这样昏睡过去。他努力想睁大眼睛，但是最后还是失败了。  
“你睡吧，我不走。”小Sam抱着他的胳膊，“不要怕，我在这里陪着你。”  
精灵迷迷糊糊地感受到一条软软的小胳膊环住了他的小臂，让那里被火苗烧伤的疤痕再度燃烧着疼痛起来，但他丝毫不想惊动那份来之不易的暖意，于是安心地闭上了眼睛，迎来了多年来第一次没有噩梦的睡眠。

“后来呢？”Dean微微活动了一下被压麻的腿，“为什么我一觉醒过来，你却不见了？”  
“我父王怎么能让我在那里多呆。”Sam松开Dean的手腕，发现那里已经被他按出了淤青的指痕。他毫无歉意地撇撇嘴，将护身符放在Dean虚握着的手心里，“收好它，别再弄丢了。”  
Dean收紧手指。护身符是温热的，带着Sam的体温，让他想起了曾经贴在他脸上的那只小小的手掌，还有印在他额前那软绵绵一吻。  
那是他从人间地狱中归来后见到的第一丝希望和阳光，让他知道，一切伤痛似乎真的已经成为过去。  
而他真的几乎就要相信了。  
“我说……”Dean不自然地轻咳一声，侧过脸掩饰着自己快要哭出来这一事实，“谢谢你。迟到了二十年，我终于能对你说了这句话。”  
Sam少见地红了脸，笑着故意拍了拍Dean受伤的那半边肩膀，在Dean的吸气时将他从地上拉起来，“那你还是不打算告诉我你在半兽人的老巢里都遭遇了什么，是么？”  
Dean用一只手扶住Sam的后脑，用力把那张比自己高出半个头的脸压向自己。  
“不，我会告诉你的。”Dean贴在Sam的耳边，轻轻吹气，“前提是我们都活到攻城战役的结束。”  
Sam的耳道被湿热的气流弄得痒痒的，他轻笑了一声偏头去看Dean，发现Dean正挑衅似的看着他，微张着的红唇就在离他只有半英寸的距离。  
几乎是同时，他们吻住彼此。  
Sam毫不留情地吸取扫荡着Dean的口腔，在把舌头伸进整齐的齿间时被轻咬了一口。舌尖上酥麻的电流一路传到大脑，指挥着让他一只手抓住Dean脑后被麦芽酒液濡湿的短发，另一只手透过薄薄的长袍用适中的力道抚摸Dean的腰线。  
Dean的心脏狂跳起来。他在缺氧的眩晕感中把手放在Sam同样挺翘的臀线上，颇为满意地哼了一声。  
“你确定要做吗，和我？”Sam离开Dean的嘴唇，手指灵巧地把已经褪下去大半的长袍从Dean的身上剥下。Dean的长袍下就是缠着纱布的身体，纱布上星星点点渗出的血色似乎在提醒着他们接下来的剧烈运动会有多么不合时宜。  
Dean眨了眨眼睛，舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，“怎么，光接吻就让你射了？”  
“哈。”Sam像听到了个很好笑的笑话一样抿着嘴低下了头，声音因为情欲和渴望变得沙哑，“就算你不同意我也会把你绑起来扔到床上。”  
“没准我会更喜欢那样。”Dean推了Sam结实的胸口一把，用亮晶晶的绿眼睛看着他，“脱。”  
他们再次吻在一起时两人都已经一丝不挂。Sam的长腿在后面绊着Dean让他直接仰倒在床上，Dean毫无心理准备地被吓了一跳，惊呼被Sam闷闷地笑着吞了下去。  
Sam的嘴唇一路向下移动，刺痛瘙痒的感觉从脖子绵延向锁骨再到胸口，舒服得Dean呻吟着将身体完全放松下来。  
“Son of bitch！”  
乳尖上突如其来的疼痛让Dean忍不住骂出声，低头发现Sam用牙齿在那颗红肿得像小樱桃似的肉粒上来回研磨吮咬，皮肤破损的地方正在向外渗着血。  
“你的人类语言运用得不错嘛。”Sam笑着继续向下吻，轻柔将吻落在Dean的肚皮上。那里的皮肤雪白柔软，覆盖着下面锻炼适当的肌肉，吮起来像布丁一样弹润甜美。  
“精灵语里没有足够多的词汇表达我的意思，所以我早在几百年前就学会了用人类语骂人……靠。”Dean在Sam的舌头舔上他已经半勃起的阴茎时猛地吸了一口气，咬着嘴唇不再说话。  
Sam抬起头看向Dean，看见Dean的细眉拧在一起，在优雅的眉骨上皱起来一个让人想上手揉开的褶皱，眼睛里是摇摇欲坠的水光。他用手臂在Dean的身体两侧撑起，把Dean完全圈在自己的手臂和胸膛间，俯下脸将嘴唇印在Dean紧皱的眉心。  
“别皱眉头。”Sam的声音有点颤抖，不太稳的气息让他的声音听起来更幼稚些，“不要再露出那种表情。”  
Dean粉红色的眼睑向上抬起，用绿得惊人的眼珠看了Sam一眼，伸手报复性质地狠拧了一下Sam的乳头。  
Sam疼得全身一抖，一下子坐起来，Dean则毫无悔意地冲他笑着。Sam像下定了决心一样，拉起Dean的一条腿，直接将一根手指插进紧致干燥的小穴。Dean的身体里是Sam从未见过的温热紧致，而Dean突然绷紧的身体更让他担心自己是不是真的伤到了Dean。他停下动作，耐心地等待着Dean适应他的指头。  
“你……你还在等什么？”Dean沙哑着嗓子在喘息间恶狠狠地喊，只是由于颤抖和情欲把他的气势削弱了大半，“我不是什么金贵的小姑娘，要做就快点！”  
“你第一次和男人做……？”Sam尝试着动了动手指，换来的是Dean收缩着肠壁的一声声急喘，“太着急的话你会很疼。”  
“你不知道我能忍受多大的痛苦。”Dean的声音带上了点哭腔，Sam长长的手指碰到了一个让他脑中划过电流的点，让他不禁扭动了一下腰肢，迎合上Sam的动作，希望得到更多。  
Sam在伸进去第二根手指时，Dean的眼角流出了泪水。  
Dean的阴茎已经开始向外流清亮的前液，Sam的阴茎也火热坚硬得像一块烙铁。似乎不用再多说什么，Dean的眼泪像是一个信号，让Sam用最后一点理智伸长胳膊从床头抓过一瓶精油，倒在手心里涂抹在自己的阴茎上，分开Dean的双腿一挺腰将阴茎深深埋进Dean的身体里。  
两人一起发出绵长满足的呻吟。Dean的肠壁紧紧含着Sam的分身，而Dean全身泛起的粉红色更是让他整个人看起来更加美味可口。Sam喘着粗气，沾着精油的手掌分别覆上Dean的大腿和腰肢，开始卖力地抽插。Dean随着他的动作发出一声声类似于呜咽的轻喘，大腿内侧在Sam柔韧的腰上来回摩擦，Sam的动作越来越快也越来越粗暴，他的手指几乎嵌进了Dean被精油涂抹得泛着柔光的皮肤，阴茎也一下一下擦过Dean的前列腺，让迷人的身躯在自己的动作中无助地辗转扭动。精油的香气混着酒精的气味弥漫在空气中，再加上Dean诱人的呻吟，简直是将最美妙最淫荡的春梦带进了现实。  
“喊我的名字。”Sam狠狠地把阴茎完全捅进去，又向回抽出一大半，“Dean。”  
“等等……”Dean的尖耳朵突然动了动，努力想抬起身体向Sam身后看，“那边有动静……”  
Sam一口咬住泛着红色的耳尖，让Dean的身子又软倒回床上，“没人敢进我的帐篷。专心点，喊我的名字。”  
“Sam……Sam……”Dean攥进手里的床单，头不可抑制地向后仰，“Sam！”  
“不对。”Sam突然掐住Dean即将射出来的阴茎，“这样不对。”  
高潮被生生掐住的Dean流着眼泪用虚软无力的手指去推那只阻止他射精的大手，徒劳无功地推了几下后烦躁地又咒骂出声，“靠，你要干什么！”  
“我说你喊的不对。”Sam用食指轻轻抠挖小小的尿道口，同时又将自己阴茎猛地压进Dean的身体，“答对了才有奖励。我让你叫我什么？”  
Dean颤抖着发出一声抽噎，“Sam……Sammy，Sammy……”  
Sam松开了手，Dean便尖叫着射在了他的胸口和小腹上，同时肠壁痉挛着收紧，让Sam难耐地咒骂着掐上他的髋骨。  
“你真是……该死的棒极了。”Sam继续用力地抽插着，频率变得更快，而Dean的身体因为高潮变得更加舒展柔软，不可思议地乖顺。最后他用双手抓着Dean的肩膀，低吼着将精液射进了Dean的身体里。  
Sam喘着粗气倒在Dean身边，Dean偏过头看他，两片长长的睫毛上还挂有脆弱的泪珠。Sam伸手把他抱在怀里，吻上了那双被水光浸着的眼睛。  
“别爱上我。”Dean轻声说，“也许哪天我会死……你们人类的生命本就短得可怜，不应该再承受这样的不幸。”  
“别担心。”  
Sam在Dean耳边呢喃，拥抱着他的双臂却没有松开。  
“不好意思……”  
门口突然传来Jared的声音，吓得Dean和Sam都猛地扭头，看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从外面伸进来。  
“我不是故意打扰你们的，我，我只是想问一下，你们看到Jensen了吗？”Jared的脸色泛红，“我把别的地方都找遍了，所以我才，我才来问你们。”  
Sam懒懒地翻了个身，丝毫没有放开怀里人的意思，倒是抬眼看向Jared的时候故意将手臂收了收。  
“他伤还没好，能跑到哪去？”Dean明显有些焦急地拨开Sam的胳膊直接跳下床，腰上的酸痛让他不禁呻吟出声，双腿软得无法支撑自己的体重，在他脚落地时膝盖一弯差点跪在地上。  
Sam及时地伸手扶了Dean一把，看着Dean布满手指印的大腿内侧缓缓爬下一道黏稠的白浊，洋洋得意地挑起眉看向门口有些石化了的Jared。  
Dean揉着腰直起身，狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，从地上捡起长袍裹在身上，冲着Jared抬了抬下巴，“走，我和你一起去找。你上次看到他是什么时候？”  
Jared呛了一下，尽可能平静地看向Dean那双和Jensen一模一样的绿眼睛，“就在Sam离开之后，他累了，所以我就看着他睡着了，然后我……”他脸突然涨得红红的，扭过头企图掩饰住不自然。  
Dean也有点尴尬地挠挠头，随后抬起手做出个暂停的手势，“我不想听细节，我也不介意你看着我弟弟的脸打飞机，我只需要更有用的信息……他睡着了，你看着他，然后他就直接不见了？”  
“不，我也睡着了，要知道我也很累啊……”Jared用手扶了扶额头，“醒来时发现他又不见了。”  
当然有些细节Jared不能说给Dean听，可不光是打飞机的部分。  
比如说Jensen在睡过去之前对他说，他以后不会再骗他，不会再离开他，求他相信他。  
比如他在Jensen睡着时忍不住又轻吻了那两片诱人的粉色嘴唇，暗暗发誓一辈子都不会做出任何伤害他的事情。  
比如他从来就没有怪过Jensen。他知道Jensen有很多身不由己，知道Jensen对他并不是毫无感觉地逢场作戏，知道Jensen就算会离开，也会为了他而再回来。  
“对了，有件事你得知道。”Dean停下急匆匆向前行进的脚步，微仰起头看向Jared，“如果不是为了救你，Jenny完全可以躲开那支箭。”  
Jared一下子愣住，呆呆地看着Dean，几乎连呼吸都停止住了。  
“他真的比你想象中更在乎你……刚知道你们这边有麻烦时Jenny脸色白得吓人，从小到大我都没见他这么失态过。”Dean踢了一下脚下的积雪，看到雪沫挂在Jared的裤腿上后撇撇嘴，“我不知道Jenny看上你哪点，但我知道你要是敢对不起他，我一定……”  
“一定杀了我，我知道。”Jared直视着Dean的眼睛，认真地说，“你不会有机会的。”

雪后的夜晚通常格外宁静，伤员和俘虏的叫喊和哀鸣被寂静衬得单薄突兀，像一把刀直直切上夜空。雪地上凌乱地散落着了马蹄和人类的脚印，在这么多痕迹中寻找一个踏雪无痕的精灵留下的踪迹几乎是不可能办到的事情。  
离营地不远的地方有一片茂密的树林，树木并不算高大但是足够掩盖住森林精灵的身形。一个黑影喘着粗气靠在树干上，尖耳朵在毛刺刺的短发衬托下十分显眼。  
几千年前森林精灵唤醒了树木教会他们说话。现在是冬季，大多数树木都在沉睡，只有两棵看起来较为年轻的树在交谈。靠在树上的精灵在细细聆听，希望从中能得到有用的信息。   
“那些讨厌的人类在我们身边住下了。他们还砍掉我的枝杈！”  
“比起那些臭烘烘的半兽人，他们算好的了。”  
“他们在和半兽人打仗！哦天呐，这只松鼠在我身上打洞，谁能把它赶走？”  
哈。精灵轻笑，随后轻咳一声敲敲身后那棵树的树皮。  
“哦！是谁在挠我的肚皮？”  
“一定又是那只该死的松鼠，它昨天还在我身上拉屎！”  
“嘿，嘿，先生们。”精灵走到两棵树中间，两条胳膊交叉于胸前煞有介事地开口，“不要怪罪那只可怜的小松鼠，它在冬眠中被半兽人吵醒还险些被杀，我想你们应该让它暂时有个可以休息的家。我会跟它谈谈……告诉它不要打穿你们的树皮。”  
“你是谁？”树枝随着风探到精灵面前，像是在打量他，“我好像见过这种尖耳朵。”  
“蠢货，他是一只精灵！”另一棵树惊呼，连树叶都抖掉了几片，“我终于见到了精灵！”  
“嘘。”精灵忙伸出一根白皙的手指放在唇上，“小点声！我不想让别人知道我在这里。”  
“没关系，我们的说话声人类听不见……哦，我知道你为什么不让我们说话了，因为精灵能听到我们的对话，你身后……”  
树木说话的声音戛然而止，这让精灵不禁皱起眉头，手伸向背后的箭囊，但在他的指尖还没碰到箭羽，几声弓弦被拉紧的声音就让他的手僵在了半空。  
“Hello，Dean.”  
一个清冷的女声从树后传来，留着红色卷发的女子慢慢踱着优雅的步子走到短发精灵面前。几个黑影从不远处的树上纷纷跃下，手里蓄势待发的弓箭齐齐地指向短发精灵的心窝。  
“私自把侦察队都出来，你胆子够大的。”  
“好久不见了，Anna。”精灵苦笑着举起双手，“想我了吗？”  
“女王可是很想你，指定让我们来抓你回去。”Anna冷着脸摆摆手，两个强壮的精灵战士手里拿着绳索一左一右向举着手的精灵靠近，“我知道以你的性格一定会反抗，我是不会费那个口舌劝你放弃的。”  
“哈，那你可猜错了。”精灵乖乖地站在那里让同伴扭住胳膊将双手反绑在背后，挑起唇角微笑着冲Anna挤了一下眼，“每个人都是会变的，对吧？”  
Anna不动声色地咬了咬牙，吹了一声奇异的口哨。一匹漂亮健壮的黑色骏马从树林深处奔过来，大而明亮的双眼定定地望向有着暗金色短发的精灵，茫然地偏头打量着他。短发精灵立刻欣喜地瞪大了双眼，“Impala！我的宝贝姑娘，他们居然把你带来了！”  
马儿看着精灵被缚在背后的双手，疑惑地看着周围的精灵们，迟迟不敢迈出步子。  
“到这儿来，Baby。”精灵柔声唤着露出惧色的Impala，在Imapla靠近他后把头抵在Impala毛绒绒的额上，Imapla圆圆的眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，他却把眼睛闭上了。  
“Avo 'osto（别怕）.”他用精灵语轻轻安慰着马儿，随后他被Anna粗鲁地从后面抓着衣领和Imapla分开。  
“她自己咬断缰绳跑了出来，所以现在她和你的身份没什么不同，我的囚犯。我破例让你骑着Impala回去，同时也说明我们会对你加强警戒——如果你敢逃跑，我一定会毫不犹豫地射死你和你亲爱的座驾。”  
“真绝情，我以为我们曾经相爱过？”短发精灵轻佻地勾了勾嘴角，在看到Anna准备伸出手按他的额头时立刻收回笑容，“我不说了，你不用施那个封住我嘴的魔咒。”  
Anna狠狠地白了他一眼，缩回了手。

“你有什么头绪吗，Jensen会去哪里？”Jared再次掀开Sam帐篷的门帘，抱着最后一丝希望询问，“我又将每个帐篷、每个角落都搜了一遍，没有找到任何线索。”  
Sam叹了一口气，“我知道你很着急，但是我也无法推断出他会去哪里……等等，Dean的弓和箭囊都不见了。”  
“喂，我说……”Jared无奈地皱了一下眉头，张开手掌把头发往后捋，“我是问你Jensen……”  
“我明明把弓箭和Dean的衣服、靴子都放在这里，现在全都不见了。”Sam突然惊慌失措起来，猛地抬头看向Jared，“你刚才有看到Dean吗？”  
“我知道Jensen去哪里了。”  
还没等Jared回答Sam的问话，Dean便从Jared身边挤进了帐篷中，只穿着一件不久前披在身上的长袍，赤裸着的脚踝和印着Sam指痕的小腿格外显眼。  
“我在营地边的树林里发现了这个。”Dean阴沉着脸张开手掌，一根根被整齐剪断的暗金色长发从掌心飘落，“并且我问过两棵没有进入休眠的树木……他们说刚才见到过我，而我从来没有见过它们。”  
“它们说，一群精灵带走了他。”  
Dean看着Jared，眼睛里是满满的歉意。  
“对不起。”  
Jared呆立在原地，看着从Dean掌心一直向下散落在地的光滑发丝，梦游一般俯下身，抓起一缕握在手里。  
“我要去找回他。”Jared的指甲陷进掌心中，“我不能让他被一群把他当成囚犯的精灵带走。”  
“如果你要这么做，我一定会阻止你。”Sam抬手按住Jared的肩膀，迎上他兄弟带着愤怒和哀伤的眼睛，“Jensen这么做不仅仅是为了Dean，还是为了你。”  
Jared看了Dean一眼，Dean咬了咬嘴唇，没有作声。  
“他认为自己是最没用的一个。他不能帮你上战场，背伤不允许他握着双刀或者弓箭站在你身边协助你，而Dean可以。”Sam垂下手，“别忘了他想让你做的，以及你应该做的事情。”  
“我该做的事情……”Jared喃喃地念叨着，想起Jensen之前对他说过的话。  
Jensen就算会离开，也会为了他，为了Jared Padalecki而回来，在最需要的时候出现在他身边。  
“好吧。”Jared收起任何象征懦弱的情感，换上属于王者的冷静和严肃，“让我们一起把我们的城抢回来。”

精灵们骑着马匹向自己国家的方向寂静地行进，没人说话，连马蹄声都轻得几乎听不出。Anna用锐利的眼神注视着骑着Impala的短发精灵，手按在身侧的弓上。  
她了解Dean的性格，明白他一定会找机会逃脱，他只是在等待恰当的时机。  
但“Dean”的喘息声越来越大，头软软地垂着，被反绑在身后的双手手指无力地蜷曲。Impala发出低低的嘶吼，停下了前进的脚步回头看向背上的精灵，像是在询问他的情况。  
Anna察觉到了异样，“你怎么了？”  
短发精灵没有回答她，身子微微摇晃两下向一侧倒过去，从马背上直接摔下。  
精灵们齐齐地发出一声惊呼——要知道精灵从来不用马鞍和缰绳，他们和坐骑的默契似乎是天生存在的。如果一个身手不凡的精灵从马背上跌落，要么是他故意为之，要么是他虚弱到了极点。  
“他受伤了。”一个身材高大健壮的精灵从马上跳下，快步走到倒在地上的同伴身边，发现他脸色苍白得吓人，抬头瞥了Anna一眼，“你没闻到空气中的血腥味吗？”  
“这也许是他的诡计，他可是Dean Winchester。”Anna也从马背上跃下，手依然没有放开弓箭，高傲地站在原地，“你没有资格管这件事，Tom。”  
“他情况很糟，如果再这样下去他可能撑不回皇宫。”Tom看着短发精灵紧闭的双眼和毫无血色的嘴唇，伸手解开精灵的衣衫想检查他的伤势，而这时受伤的精灵眼睛突然睁开，拼命地挣扎了起来。  
精灵们以为他要逃跑，纷纷抽出刀和弓箭对准他。Anna先是冷眼在一边看着，突然像想起什么似的抽出弯刀直接挑开了“Dean”的衣扣。  
雪白的胸膛暴露在寒冷的空气中急促地起起伏伏，倒在地上的精灵用碧绿色的眼睛瞪着Anna，看着她的脸色顿时变得铁青，嘴角勾起了一个弧度。  
“惊喜吧。我告诉过你，”短发精灵冲她眨了眨眼，“每个人都是会变的。”  
“你没有那块胎记……”Anna皱紧眉头，目光落在光洁的左胸上，“Jensen，Dean在哪？”  
Jensen哼了一声，闭上眼睛不再回答。  
“Anna，”Tom的手稳稳地托着Jensen的肩膀将他扶得半坐起来，“治好他，他在流血。”  
Anna想反驳，明显地听见Jensen的心跳和呼吸都在逐渐变得快而轻，无奈地走过去将两根手指放在Jensen额前，口中小声念叨着古老的咒语。白光从她的指尖像水一样流出，划过Jensen的脸颊流向受伤的背部。  
“你的能力进步了。”Jensen小声说，同时感觉到背后的伤在快速地愈合。  
“如果你不是选择杀戮这条路的话，你也会有这种能力。可惜你们亲手结束了太多生命，魔法因为你们手上染遍血污而消失。”Anna把手指移开，“你们只能看着爱人和朋友死去而无能为力。”  
“也许吧，”Jensen垂下眼帘，“但我不后悔。”  
如果我是为了你而握紧屠刀，就算是下地狱我也毫无悔恨。


	6. Into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警！！！这不是演习！！！！

城内有数以万计的半兽人，还有不少增援部队在路上准备侵略人类王国更多的疆土。人类的部队在之前的战争中死伤惨重，再加上缺少了精灵的帮助，胜利女神似乎并不青睐人类这边。  
但城内还有几千名受困的无辜百姓，所以他们就算用血肉和骨骼打造武器也要将沦陷的城池收复回来，不能白白将一座城拱手让给那些卑鄙的侵略者。  
“你确定这条路可以进入到城内，不会被敌人发现？”  
潮湿幽暗的甬道狭窄闷热，Dean的声音在砖石间反射得闷闷的，走在前面的Sam举着火把回头，正对上Dean那双被火光映照得晶亮的眼睛。  
“相信我好了，这座城的外墙是在我的监督下建造的，到处都固若金汤，除了城门外就是这个已经废弃的通道……曾经是用来运送石块的，自从修建好城墙之后就没人记得这里了。”  
“哦。”   
两人沉默了片刻，谁都没有再说话，只能听见彼此的脚步声和呼吸声。  
最后还是Dean先沉不住气，他轻咳一声，“咳，这真不是个好主意。”  
“为什么？”Sam自然而然地接下话茬，“我以为偷偷潜伏进城打开城门这种事情我们两个就足够了。”  
“话虽是这么说，但是……”Dean烦躁地踢了一下墙壁，手里火把的火苗猛地一抖，“还是太冒险了。”  
“怎么，骁勇善战的精灵侦察队队长也有害怕的时候？”Sam没有回头，喘着粗气灭掉了手里的火把，减缓脚步靠近Dean。通道里的空气稀薄，他们需要尽可能节省氧气，留一支火把就够了。  
“当然不是！”Dean明知道Sam看不见但还是忍不住翻了个白眼，“我只是有些担心而已……出口快到了，前面风声有变化。”  
两人一前一后拨开头顶的树枝杂草钻了出来，清新的空气让他们呼吸变得轻快，动作也变得轻盈起来。二人一起钻进旁边的灌木丛，Sam的前胸紧贴着Dean的背，Dean抬起头将后脑靠在Sam肩上，看到头顶的夜幕上点缀满了耀眼的繁星。  
“Sam。”Dean轻声唤着Sam的名字，随手指了指天。  
Sam抬头发出了一声惊叹，随后看向Dean偏头思考了一下，用温柔得不可思议的声音问出他从一开始就想问的，“你有没有想过你的结局……我是说，最终的，很久很久以后的。”  
“我的结局？哈，不知道，也许会一直活下去，也许会以某种方式结束这漫长的永生。”Dean扯了一下嘴角，被夜色染成墨绿的眼睛亮晶晶得像是把星光倾泻了进去，“对于我来说，战死也许是最完美的结局。”  
但也很孤单。Sam没有说出口，移开了视线观察远处半兽人哨兵的动静。  
“我说……”Dean的声音比星星还要飘忽不定，“如果遇到什么不好的情况，宁可由你杀了我也别让半兽人抓住还活着的我。”  
他站起身，拔出腰间的短剑，“我不想再过一个那样的三十年。”  
Sam不得不承认，Dean是名真正优秀的战士，同时也是名合格的杀手。  
借着夜色的掩护，Dean敏捷的身影在城墙上以常人几乎看不清的速度移动着——他没等哨兵们作出任何反应就干脆利落地捅穿了他们的脖子，向Sam发出了顺利完成任务的信号。  
Sam躲避开半兽人巡逻队奔到城门前，从身后切断了守门卫兵的咽喉。背后传来风声，Sam忙向一侧闪身躲开致命的一刀，Dean的身影从上方跃下落在半兽人的背后，一剑几乎将敌人钉在地上。  
Dean把短剑从半兽人的尸体上拔出，鼻梁上有一道不属于他的血迹缓缓爬下。他抬眼看向Sam，用大拇指撇去暗色的血珠。  
Sam看着那对金绿色虹膜被冰冷的黑色挤压得只剩下薄薄的一片，心脏像是被一只无形的大手攥住向下拉，沉重得透不过气。  
“去开城门。”  
Dean简单明了地下达了命令，卸下背上背着的弓，从墙上摘下一支燃烧着的火把，将火把当成一支箭搭在弓上拉满弓弦射了出去，正中高处的烽火台。  
Sam用力推开了沉重的城门。烽火像是无声的号角，借着黑暗偷偷潜到城下的人类军队从大开的城门涌入，挥舞起长剑，斩下所遇到的每一个半兽人的头颅。  
这是一场酣畅淋漓的夺城之战。人类勇士如同神兵天降打得半兽人措手不及，数量上的劣势完全被弥补，击溃了城内大多数的敌人……一部分兽人落荒而逃，另一部分则更加嗜血残忍，嚎叫着举起带着倒刺的长刀和长枪开始反击。  
Dean在搏斗的间隙抬眼看向了Sam，正好看到Sam身后的半兽人举起了刀子。  
他用尽全力呼喊着Sam的名字，声音却始终无法传达到Sam那里。他焦急地丢掉手里的短剑摘下背上的弓箭对准半兽人，射出去的箭却因为肩上还未痊愈的伤而失了准星。  
所以他只能怒吼着，眼睁睁地看着刀子刺进Sam的脊背，跌跌撞撞地奔跑过去抱住Sam倒下的身体。  
“不……”  
“Sam……”  
他伸手捂住Sam背后那道致命的伤口，闭上眼睛虔诚地向神明祈祷，祈祷自己哪怕还有一丁点治愈魔法，可以治好Sam。  
“Sam……”  
他战战兢兢地睁开眼睛，那道伤口依然刺目地存在着，而他的手上沾满了Sam的血。  
“我不能救你，Sam，我不能……”  
他的罪孽太深，没有权利救回自己爱的人。  
他痛恨着自己，比任何时候都要恨。  
Sam的头靠在他的肩上，眼睛紧闭着，再也不会睁开了。  
半兽人的尸体倒在他身边，他听见Jared在喊他和Sam的名字。  
是那样的急促和心焦。  
但一切都不重要了。  
他抱紧Sam逐渐变凉的身体，无法控制眼泪从脸上滑落。

这是个漫长的夜晚。  
远处的天空被火光染成红色，精灵们仰起头，注视着不平静的夜幕。  
“前面就是奔流河。”Tom趁着别人不注意骑着马走到Jensen身边，压低声音，“如果你要想逃走的话这是最后的机会，我可以帮你缠住Anna，你可以用你袖子里藏着的小刀割开绳子。”  
“我为什么要逃走？”Jensen惊讶地眨眨眼，看到Tom关切的目光后轻轻摇头，“我没有打算过要逃走。”  
“我没听错吧，”Tom愣住了，“你知道你会受到怎样的责罚吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“那你又是为什么……？”  
Jensen看着挚友焦急的眼神，露出苦涩的笑容。  
“我要见女王。我们必须给人类支援……我想，没有谁比我这个从那个战场上回来的更有发言权。你也一定感觉到了邪恶的聚集，Tom，半兽人的野心并不仅仅在于侵略人类的疆土，当人类王国沦陷，下一个遭殃的就会是我们。”  
疾风从南边吹来，带着人类洪亮的号角声和拼杀时的呐喊声，在每个精灵的耳膜上炸开，如同雷鸣。  
“那是人类们战斗的声音。他们粗鲁暴躁，寿命短得可怜，但是他们并不可悲，因为他们愿意为了对方而牺牲一切。如果我们再坐视不理，恐怕撑不了几个月，我们的国土上也会铺满鲜血和尸体。”  
Jensen说完便低下头沉默不语。  
人类们厮杀的声音仿佛近在咫尺。他知道Jared一定会在其中，身披铠甲手持长剑，墨绿色的眼中带着属于王者的凌厉和霸气，而他本应该在Jared身边与他并肩作战。  
他本应该站在他的王身边，将刀子捅在每一个企图伤害他的王的敌人心脏上。  
但他最终不得不选择了另一种方式来回报Jared强烈深沉的爱。是成功还是失败，是能带着精灵援军援助Jared还是在最深的地牢里被懊恼和遗憾折磨一生，决定权似乎不在他手上，但是他必须一试。  
奔流河的冰面在月光下是明亮刺眼的白，使他的心脏慌乱地狂跳起来。

Dean靠在门板上，脸色很苍白，眼眶下透着乌青，憔悴得像个人类。  
他的额上有一道已经快要愈合了的伤口，血液凝固在他的鼻梁上，而他都懒得去擦，任由自己看上去像具失去了灵魂的躯壳。  
他呆呆地望着前方。  
因为Sam的尸体被摆在那里。Sam的头微微向一侧偏去，表情平静得像是徜徉在安逸的梦乡，只是灰白的脸色不断提醒着别人他已经死去这一事实。  
Jared走了进来，看了看对于他的到来毫无反应的Dean，又将目光投向了他兄弟的遗体。眼泪从脸上滑落，他咬了咬嘴唇，艰难地开口，“我会派人把Sam送回都城。”  
Dean像一座雕塑，盯着Sam平静的脸庞，没有作声。  
“他会被葬在我父亲身边。”  
Dean突然像活过来了一样转头看向Jared，“你说什么？”  
Jared看着Dean的眼睛，被惊得一愣。  
那是一双了无生气的眼睛，里面是空荡荡的绝望，几乎连痛苦都找不到了。  
“没什么。”  
Jared识趣地退开。  
房间里又只剩下了Dean和Sam。  
却只能听见Dean一个人的呼吸和心跳。  
Dean拖过一把椅子，坐在Sam身边，眨了眨干涩的眼睛，沙哑着嗓子开口。  
“喂，你在听吗。”  
“你知道吗？这样跟你说话蠢爆了。明知道你不会回答我，但我还是要像个蠢蛋一样说出来这些。”  
“虽然最近才知道你是那个让我找了二十多年的人……但是我之前是真的，真的很讨厌你。自以为是，控制狂，在我面前揍过Jenny，其实我并不以为我会因为你死了而悲伤。”  
“但是……”Dean的手握住护身符抵在胸口上，“我应该救你的。Sam，我本应该可以救你。”  
他的世界像是被分割成了两半。  
一半是无力的悔恨，一半是无法再见的恐惧。  
“我还没有做好准备迎接离别，我甚至才做好准备和你重逢……你怎么就离开我了呢？”  
握住护身符的手猛地发力，皮绳被扯断，Dean将它放进Sam僵硬地微张着的手掌里，又用自己温热的掌心覆上Sam冰凉一片的手背。  
那个曾经陪伴了他二十年的护身符，终于归还给了它的原主人。  
它的主人曾经把小小的手掌贴在他的脸上，将带着祝福的吻印在他的额前。  
它的主人曾经把他拥在怀里，轻吻他流过泪的眼睛。  
他曾经告诉过Sam，不要爱上他，他只会给他带来更多的不幸。  
但是他无法阻止自己爱上Sam。这是他的宿命，从二十年前他们第一次见面就决定了的宿命。  
那是他仅有的温暖和希望，他本应该像呵护仅存的火种一样呵护着这一小簇不让他的世界完全漆黑冰冷的光亮。  
但是由于他的无能，Sam死在了他的面前。  
就在他的怀里断了气。  
梵拉啊。如果能救回Sam，他愿意付出一切。  
他突然想起了什么似的猛地站起身，任凭椅子倒在地上。  
他像疯了一样寻找黑猫的骨头，将滴有自己血液的骨头放在盒子里，将盒子埋在沙土地中，口中念着拗口的咒语。  
他像是等待裁决一般站在原地，深深地吸了一口气。  
“真是少见啊，一个精灵会召唤我。”  
Dean猛地回头，看到一个矮个子的男人穿着一身黑袍站在他身后。  
“没错。”Dean将弓弦拉满，箭头稳稳地对准男人的圆脑袋，“废话少说……我要你施展复生之术。这对于你来说不是难事，对吧？”  
“先别这么急，可爱的小松鼠。”男人笑了笑，眼角堆积起几道皱纹，在不知从哪里变出来的酒杯里轻抿一口，“听起来你好像跟我很熟。”  
“哼。”Dean厌恶地皱了皱眉头，“谁不知道你，大名鼎鼎的黑巫师Crowley？”  
“那么你应该知道，你的那把小弓箭不能把我怎么样。”  
“也许吧。”Dean伸出一只脚在沙地上一蹭，露出沙土下用油漆直接涂在地上巨大的五芒星图案，“但是你现在站在这里面，可就说不准了。”  
Crowley露出惊愕的表情，但也是一瞬间便又挂上笑容。“你要知道，复生之术是黑魔法……请求我施展黑魔法的人是要下地狱的。”  
“没考虑好的话我就不会找你。我只要你一句话，答应还是不答应。”Dean握紧手里的弓，“不要浪费我的时间。”  
“答应你可以，但是我有一个条件。”Crowley敛起笑容，眼珠被血色覆盖，“我要一样只有精灵才有的东西。”  
“如果说你答应的话我就让你活命，怎么样。”Dean脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下，眼中的暴戾翻涌上来，“否则我会把刻着五芒星的铁箭头埋进你那个没几根毛的脑袋里，再用浸了圣水的绳子捆了你往你嘴里灌石盐。”  
“真残忍，你现在的样子一点都不可爱。”Crowley夸张地打了个寒战，“温馨提示，做完那些事记得去处理Sam那腐烂了大半的肚子里生出来的蛆虫……我建议你还是早点把他埋了或者烧了比较好。”  
“闭嘴！”Dean突然向前迈了一将箭头抵住Crowley的额头，怒吼几乎撕碎了他的声音，“你他妈的……闭上嘴！”  
Crowley无辜地举起双手，笑盈盈地看着Dean布满血丝的眼中燃烧着的怒火，真的乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
Dean握着弓箭的手开始颤抖。他无法不去想Sam的血沾满他双手时那种冰冷绝望的粘稠，无法不去怀念Sam拥住他时胸口的那份暖意。  
而他的胸口现在是一片冰凉的虚空。那里像是有一个漩涡，将他一切的一切都吸了进去，将甜蜜将痛苦甚至将他的灵魂都抽离，让他弄不清楚现在自己是活着，还是死了。  
在战场上死去的同伴失去光华的眼睛浮现在他眼前。  
为什么那么多值得活着的人死去了，自己还在苟延残喘。  
他的上嘴唇抽动着，放下弓箭，向后退了一步。  
“说吧，你的条件是什么。”  
Crowley微笑，“想必你已经猜到了。我要你的永生。”  
Dean手里的弓箭掉落在了地上。  
“成交。”  
Dean睁开眼睛时先是感受到了陌生的寒意，随后看见黯淡了不知道多少倍的星空，以及站在低矮的树杈上好奇地歪着头看他的鸟儿模糊的小影子。  
眼前的景象被夜色蒙上了厚重的黑纱，他无法再听见树木的对话，无法听见林间动物们的低语。开始他还以为是自己的耳朵里被塞上了什么东西，用手摸过之后才发觉一切正常，他的耳朵依然是尖尖的，却已经失去了精灵敏锐的听力。  
不光是听力和视力，他所有的感官都被削弱了大半。  
就像是被包裹在了一个奇怪的茧中。  
在他被剥夺永生的同时，似乎所有神赋予给精灵的恩赐也被一并收了回去——作为请求使用黑魔法的代价，庇佑他的神明抛弃了他。  
他扶着树干支撑起沉重的身体，迈开僵硬笨拙的双腿。  
“Goheno nin（原谅我）……”  
他的下唇颤抖着，没有再接着说下去。  
他不应该请求任何神明的原谅，因为他知道无论自己在茧中如何叩击叫喊，都不会有人回应他。  
胸口处的漩涡依然在。  
但当他跌跌撞撞地回到军营，撞上正好从帐篷里走出来的Sam时，那个漩涡像被一只巨大温热的手堵住。初生的朝阳照在Sam的绿眼睛上闪着柔和的光泽，照在那两片粉色的薄嘴唇上而不是一片冰冷凄惨的灰白，Dean几乎要泪流满面。  
得不得到神明的原谅已经无所谓了。Sam还活着，对于Dean来说，这就已经足够。  
无论代价是什么，这样的回报已经绝对值得。  
“嘿，你怎么……”  
Sam扶住Dean站立不稳向后倒的身体，Dean忍不住伸出双臂紧紧地拥抱住Sam。Sam惊得愣了一下，下意识将手搭在了Dean颤抖着的背上。  
“Dean？”  
Dean没有回应，紧紧地用牙齿扣住嘴唇，怕自己一张嘴会因为怀里熟悉的温度而哭喊出来。  
“Dean，你要是再不松开我我的脖子就要断了。”Sam拍了拍Dean，“刚才Jared看到我像看到鬼似的差点叫出来，你们怎么都这么反常。”  
Dean忙松开Sam，眼睛红得像是刚哭过，“你有没有感觉到什么地方不舒服？”  
“身体上的不舒服没有，心理上的不舒服倒是有……”Sam下意识摸了摸背后那道狰狞的疤痕，“这种伤怎么会好的这么快……是你做了什么吗？”  
“我……”Dean心虚地咽了口口水，“只是求了个朋友来把你的伤治愈了，这对于有魔法能力的精灵来说不是件难事。”  
Sam直直地看向他。他不自然地推开Sam，一阵冷风吹过，寒冷让他忍不住打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
“你的朋友？”Sam拉住他，继续追问着，“他现在在哪？”  
“回去了。”Dean像被烫了一样甩开Sam的手，“不是每个精灵都愿意在你们这破地方多呆的。”  
Dean走出去没多远就听见Sam又在喊他的名字。他不耐烦地回头，正好被抛过来的皮草外套糊了一脸兽毛。  
“你的手很凉。你就算不怕冷也不像巨怪那么皮糙肉厚，披上吧。”  
Dean刚想拒绝，又一个喷嚏让他把想说的话咽了回去。于是他毫不客气地披上了对于他来说有点肥大的外套，冲Sam挥了挥毛茸茸的袖子。

Jared在看到Sam从床上坐起来的那一瞬间吓得差点将手里的蜡烛扔到地上，张着嘴在原地愣了好一会儿才走过去抱住了死而复生的亲兄弟。  
他之前确定Sam已经死去了，他将Sam冰冷的尸体从悲痛欲绝的Dean怀里接过的时候就确定过了，Sam没有活下来的可能。他很疑惑，但是并不是无法接受——毕竟他们在和精灵们合作，精灵总是有办法的，对吧？  
他相信是Dean把Sam救了回来，在他看到Dean现在的样子后便更加确定了。  
Dean坐在人类战士们中间和他们一起喝着麦芽酒，烛光给他的脸镀上一层暖融融的光芒。他似乎有些微醺，眼神迷离涣散，像是普通的人类一样往嘴里灌着一整杯一整杯的酒，张大嘴开心地笑着，丝毫看不出之前在Sam尸体前的那副憔悴样。  
正像是整个世界都被打碎，为之哭泣为之神伤，感觉一切都不会在有意义，但在终于找到那片最为珍贵的碎片时重新将其捧在手心。  
Jared明白那种感觉。所以他走了过去，拍了拍Dean的肩膀。  
Dean抬起头用亮晶晶的眼睛看向他，“嘿，Jared，还在担心Jenny吗？”  
“不，他也许比我们现在要安全。”Jared苦笑了一下，“三天以后半兽人大军将再度来袭，我情愿他不再这里。”  
“三天后？哦对。”Dean用手敲了敲脑袋，露出个漂亮得耀眼的微笑，“我审讯那几个俘虏时他们说的……我都忘了。这座城里没剩下多少兵力了，能抵挡住半兽人主力军吗？”  
“希望并不是没有……我已经派出了信差，两天后所有的部队都会集结完毕。”  
“我们没什么胜算但也没什么选择，”Sam的声音加了进来，不动声色地把Jared的手从Dean肩上推开，将自己的手搭在Dean身上，“如果这座城再沦陷就离都城受袭不远了。到时候没有谁能生还。”  
“Sam？”Dean眨了眨眼睛，“你感觉怎么样……你的身体？”  
“感觉不错。”Sam坐在Dean身边，皱着眉头看着一桌子空酒杯，“倒是你，喝了这么多酒？”  
Dean咧开嘴笑起来，“酒精是个好东西。在你庆祝时它可以让一切变得更美好……也可以让一切变得没那么糟。你知道吗？曾经有一段时间只有喝醉了我才能睡着。”  
“……那很糟。”Sam不知道该说些什么，抬手向一边的士兵示意，士兵递给他满满一大杯麦芽酒。  
“只要我一闭上眼睛，那些半兽人就跳出来折磨我，用上他们所有的刑具，一遍又一遍，无论我怎么挣扎呼喊都没人会来救我。”Dean的笑容僵在脸上，往嘴里灌了半杯酒，“半兽人就是这么诞生的。”  
Sam差点被酒呛住，“什么？”  
“他们曾经是精灵，被俘虏后受尽了折磨才变成凶残丑恶的半兽人。一切情感随着灵魂的湮灭而消失，只会机械地拼杀和服从命令。”Dean看着Sam惊愕的表情苦笑了一下，“你之前问我那三十年都遭遇了什么，那么这就是我的回答。他们想转化我，让我变成他们的一员，于是他们夜以继日不停地折磨着我让我出卖自己的灵魂。我总是说我会坚持住，但是我差点就撑不过去。”  
Sam看着Dean在烛光下深邃的眼睛，无法把面前这个漂亮的精灵和残暴的半兽人联想到一起。  
“我都已经决定要屈服了。”Dean喝醉了，手打翻了酒杯，上半身几乎是趴在桌子上，“在这个时候我被你父亲的军队救了出去，然后遇见了小时候的你。”  
“那时候你那么小，用小小的手摸着我的脸对我说，一切都会好起来……但是对于我来说，那些伤是无论如何也无法好起来的。直到现在我依然会被那些幻觉惊醒，在战场上时会感觉到自己和那些残忍的半兽人没什么两样，看着战友死去会觉得是我杀了他们。”Dean梦呓似的喃喃低语，眼泪滴在肮脏的木桌上，“怎样才能结束这一切？Sam，我该怎么做？”  
Sam站起身，扶起Dean伏在桌上的身体，把他抱了起来。  
“别去想这些，这不是你的错。”Sam的嘴唇贴着Dean的尖耳朵说，“去休息吧，好好睡一觉，三天后还有一场恶战等着我们。”  
Sam扶着Dean走回他的帐篷，途中Dean的眼泪一直没有停过，而Sam任凭泪水挂满Dean的脸颊，没有试图去擦拭。  
小时候的他曾经尝试过擦干那双美丽的绿眼睛中汹涌而出的泪，而现在的他明白，无论怎样，他都无法真正让Dean从不可逆转的伤害中恢复过来。他动作轻柔地将Dean放在床上，像小时候一样将吻印在Dean的额头。  
“Sam，你说……你们人类的地狱，会是什么样子？”Dean的手突然攀上Sam的脖子，透过蒙蒙的水雾望着他，“也许那里才是我最终的归宿。”  
“我不会让你下地狱的。”Sam从口袋里拿出护身符，将皮绳套在Dean的颈上，在断端处打上一个结，“我不允许。”  
Dean愣了一下，终于止住了眼泪。他抬起脸吻了一下Sam的嘴唇。  
“我说过，别爱上我。”  
Dean的唇上沾着泪水，随着那个吻也一并带进了Sam的口中，咸而且苦涩，却让Sam甘之如饴。  
“我不会的。”  
Sam伸出手掌托住Dean的后脑，加深了这个吻。Dean闭上眼睛接受着Sam的亲吻，在他以为Sam会和他做爱的时候那只扣住他头颅的手掌突然放开，唇上的温热也随之消失。他慌忙睁开眼睛，看到Sam将肩上的披风解了下来，盖在了他身上。  
“你现在又冷又疲惫，需要休息。”Sam伸手拉过一把椅子，坐在床边，“你睡吧，我不走。”  
不要怕，我在这里陪你。记忆中的自己这样说。  
Sam不知道自己这次会不会提前走开，但他在Dean睡过去之后，轻轻握住了Dean的手。


	7. All of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以听一下John Legend的All of me~

Jared站在城墙的哨塔上，手支撑着带有凝固黑血的砖石。他看着城墙内战士和平民们正在为即将到来的大战做最后的准备——身体强健的壮士将沙袋堆在城墙下，虚弱的老人和小孩也帮忙将刀剑打磨得更加锋利，而城墙外则是一片冰封的荒漠，前几日下的大雪已经在地上凝结成坚实的冰。天色逐渐变得昏暗，空气也变得厚重潮湿，远方飘来的黑云遮住了太阳，让万物笼罩在阴影中，连靠近地平线的山峦都隐匿进了黑暗。  
人们纷纷抬起头，望向不详的黑影向他们渐渐靠近。恐惧笼罩着整座城，连Jared也不例外，他紧张地吞咽了一下，发觉身边和他年纪相仿的哨兵正注视着他。  
“我们能赢吗，陛下？”哨兵小心翼翼地发问，忐忑不安地看向远处天空上的那团浓墨，“人类能胜过那份邪恶吗？”  
“我不知道。”Jared坦诚地说，“但是我们不能丧失希望。”  
“光有希望能打胜仗吗？”哨兵的语气突然变得激烈起来，“我哥哥总跟我说我们会赢，但他现在在那里。”  
Jared顺着哨兵手指的方向看过去，看到的是死去的战士们遗体被集体安葬后所立的墓碑。石碑孤零零地立在那里，在这个没有鲜花的季节里旁边只有稀稀疏疏的松柏为伴。  
他猛然想起来在都城时，幼小的马童含着眼泪对他说，请把他的父亲带回来。  
“我很抱歉。”Jared轻声说，真诚地直视着哨兵悲愤的双眼，“死亡无法避免。他们为了保护家园和亲人而死，带着忠诚和无畏而离去……为的就是将希望留给我们这些活着的人。”  
“但我无法看到那份希望。”哨兵忧心忡忡地低下头，“他们……太强大了。”  
Jared无言以对，只能默默地看向模糊的地平线，发现黑云中间裂来了一条细缝，利刃般的光柱从裂缝中直直插下，所照的大地上似乎有闪亮亮的反光。Jared屏住呼吸仔细看过去，发现光影中的轮廓像是一排排骑兵，同时他还听到了一个悠扬奇异的声音，是他在战场上听过的，不属于人类也不属于半兽人的号角声。  
马蹄踏在薄冰上发出的脆响重叠起来像是地壳崩塌，银色的铠甲劈开了黑云笼罩的阴暗，顿时光芒万丈。  
Jared抑制不住脸上的狂喜，抬手狠拍了一下哨兵的肩膀，“你现在看到希望了吗？它就在那里。”他三步并两步跑下石阶，边跑边喊，“打开城门！”  
厚重的城门被打开，精灵骑兵们如流水般驾驭着骏马进入城内。人们惊叹着靠拢过来，精灵们勒住缰绳从马上跳下来，齐刷刷地摘下头盔，露出或金色或棕色的长发和尖尖的耳朵。  
为首的精灵身材高大长相俊美，身高上几乎不输给人类国王。精灵走到Jared面前，抬起右手覆于左胸微微颔首。Jared激动得几乎说不出话，笨拙地模仿精灵的动作回了个礼。  
“Tom Welling，”精灵主动报上自己的名字，“代表精灵女王向Jared国王表达敬意。”  
“谢谢你，Tom……”Jared依然沉浸在惊喜中没有缓过神，目光扫过精灵战士们脸庞，在其中寻找着Jensen，“我无法用语言表达我的感激之情，如果有你们的帮助我们一定能打赢这场仗……实在是，实在是太感谢你了。”  
Tom看着Jared开心得语无伦次的样子，蓝眼睛中透出笑意，“不用谢我，很大的一部分功劳来自于Jensen。”  
还没等Jared回过神，便感觉到一个软软的身子挂在了他的身上。鼻腔里充斥着雨后树林般的清香，Jared下意识搂住了那副温热熟悉的身躯，抬眼正对上Jensen那双比任何宝石都要明亮的眼睛。  
Jared感觉胸口一下子被塞得满满的。他知道他从没有看错过Jensen，他坚信Jensen会为了他而回来，坚信Jensen会是能带给他希望的存在。  
他几乎用尽了全身的力气才抑制住在众人面前亲吻Jensen的冲动。Jensen似乎感觉到了他的激动，安慰性地用手轻轻拍拍他的肩，在Jared放开他的同时退到了一侧。  
Jared看着Jensen，Jensen冲他微笑。

安顿好精灵战士们后Jared带着欣喜褪去后的疲惫回到帐篷里，而他在掀开门帘的一瞬间便呆立在了原地。  
Jensen正趴在他的床上。胸口紧贴着床垫，头枕着手臂，优美的脊背朝上一动不动，似乎是睡着了。  
Jared深吸一口气，空气中有Jensen身上特有的清新。他不禁放轻了脚步，但人类的脚步始终是沉重的，听见了动静后Jensen抬起头看过来，依然保持着趴在床上的姿势，没有任何起身的意思。  
“嗨。”Jensen下巴垫在手臂上，闪着长长的睫毛，“你累了吗？”  
Jared脱下外套随手搭在椅子上，“还好。”  
“哦。”Jensen撅撅嘴，把头埋回臂弯里。  
Jared才发现Jensen今天的不同——习惯穿素色衣衫的精灵今天穿了一身酒红色丝绸长袍，腰上还系了根精致的腰带，勾勒出腰臀之间流畅美好的曲线。两条修长白皙的小腿从长袍下伸出，自膝弯处重叠着翘起，被酒红色的布料衬得雪白。  
他突然感到呼吸有些不畅，于是伸手扯松了领口，走到床边将手掌贴在那片裸露着的皮肤上。  
“也许我有点累了。”Jared压低声音，手轻柔地握住Jensen的小腿肚，“但是你占了我的床。”  
Jensen闷闷的笑声从臂弯里传出，慵懒地翻了个身，任凭自己的小腿在Jared宽大的手掌中转了半圈，笑吟吟地看着Jared，“要是我不让开呢？”  
Jensen的话和挑起的眉梢像是邀请，Jared狭长的眼睛眯了眯，抬起长腿跨上床直接将全身的重量都压在了Jensen身上。Jensen被压得喘不上来气，可怜兮兮地推着Jared结实的胸膛，扭动挣扎着发出断断续续的呻吟。  
Jared笑着用手肘支起上半身，鼻尖碰着Jensen的额头，将吻落在Jensen散落着细腻雀斑的鼻梁上。  
“Jared……”Jensen的声音和身体在Jared的吻落下来的瞬间一同颤抖了起来，“对不起。对于从前的种种……对不起。”  
“别说了，Jen。”Jared收紧了手臂，似乎要安抚住怀中人的颤抖，“别说了。”  
“让我说下去，Jared，这是我欠你的。”Jensen的手抚上Jared的头，拨弄琴弦时灵巧的手指缠上Jared略长的棕色发丝，“你一直都那么好，一直都是。但是我却很不好，我不知道该怎么做，不知道怎样是对的……我迷茫了很久，几乎要忘记我来到这里的目的。”  
“人人都有想要保护和无法背叛的东西，当两者发生矛盾时就会难以抉择。”Jared柔声说，“我没有怪过你。”  
“但是我没有原谅过我自己。”Jensen叹了一口气，“离开你的日子是我这一生中最漫长的时光，满脑子想到的都是你，你微笑的样子，你生气的样子，你的一切。就算没有半兽人来袭我也不知道我能坚持多久，大概我会擅自跑回来，哪怕没有了接近你的权利，哪怕只能远远地看着你。”  
Jared没有出声，他只是将吻落在Jensen的脸颊、下颌和脖子上，边吻边用手指挑开那条松垮垮系在Jensen腰间的带子解开，将手伸到长袍下，轻轻抚摸精灵柔软的肌肤。  
Jensen捉住Jared的手，将那只比自己大上一圈的手牵引到自己的左胸上，“你曾经问我这里有没有你。现在我告诉你答案……”  
Jared屏住呼吸，看着Jensen逐渐变成粉红色的眼睑和颤动着的睫毛，随后他便跌入莹绿色的潭水中。Jensen大大的绿眼睛中带着水汽，精致秀气的眉头轻轻皱向眉心，扬起脸吻住Jared粉色的薄嘴唇。  
“这里面全是你，Jared。”两人嘴唇分开后Jensen急喘着低语，泪水顺着眼角滑进鬓间短短的金色发丝里，“我爱你。”  
Jensen话音未落Jared便将他重新拥在怀里，像是将全世界拥住一样满足。  
不知过了多久Jared才松开乖巧得像个玩具娃娃似的Jensen，愣愣地看了他一会儿后发问，“我不是在做梦吧？”  
Jared的话像是用铁丝在Jensen的心脏上划出一道肿胀着的伤口，尖锐地疼了起来。他抬起膝盖顶了顶Jared的胯间，满意地听见Jared的呼吸粗重了起来。  
“你猜呢，这是不是在做梦？”Jensen狡黠地笑了笑，舌头抵在洁白整齐的齿间，“你经常做春梦吗？”  
Jared麻利地将碍事的衣裤从身上剥下去，巨大的手掌重新握住Jensen的小腿，这次力道霸道强硬，相反落在上面的吻却无比轻柔。Jensen感觉到Jared将他的腿折到身体两侧，吻也一路从小腿转移到大腿内侧，血液一下子都涌到了脸上和下半身，不得不咬住嘴唇才能抑制住呻吟。  
Jared用手指轻轻按摩着入口处的褶皱，Jensen红着脸抓紧手里的床单，有些紧张地抬起身体想看到Jared的脸，却被突然埋进体内的指节激得发出一声痛呼跌回床上。Jared立刻停下动作，用另一只手来回摩挲Jensen的大腿，希望能给他些安慰。  
“我没事。”Jensen调整了一下呼吸，放开床单将手掌覆在Jared抚摸他大腿的手上，“继续。”  
Jared像是得到了鼓励，进入到Jensen身体里的手指旋转着向深处探索，而Jensen在他身下轻轻地颤动，牙齿咬着红润的下唇，将腿缠在他的腰间像是在催促他。但Jared却将手指慢慢抽离，Jensen不满地用脚后跟敲敲Jared的背，用大腿内侧摩擦着Jared腰间敏感的皮肤。  
Jared在寻找任何可以用来润滑的东西，终于在床头发现了一瓶散发着香气的玫瑰精油。他将精油涂在手指上，重新将它送进Jensen的身体里。在伸进三根手指时Jensen终于抑制不住呻吟，甜美的哼声夹杂着鼻音随着Jared的动作流泻而出，快感让他从床上拱起身子，Jared顺势用手臂将他圈在怀里。  
“你还好吗？”Jared将手指再次抽出，只剩下指尖在穴口挑逗似的戳刺，感受着Jensen身体又猛地一颤，把Jensen红透了的耳尖含在齿间轻咬。  
“有点过于好了。”Jensen喘得上气不接下气，叫喊声中早就带上了哭腔，“Jared……求你……”  
Jared亲吻着Jensen短短的头发，而Jensen几乎是不受自己控制地伸手抱住他的脖子，一口咬上他的喉结。他的手掌托住Jensen的臀瓣，把精灵轻盈的身体托起来，将穴口对准自己早已充血挺立的阴茎，缓慢地将它推进Jensen被精油润滑过的后穴里。  
整个过程Jensen都紧抓着Jared脑后的头发，而Jared的手始终在他身上抚摸，抚摸着他背上那两块丑陋的伤疤，低沉的声音始终在他耳边萦绕。  
你不必跟我道歉，我知道你为我做的一切。  
你为我所做的，并不比我对你的少。  
甚至比我做的更多。你给了我整个世界，一个安静，但是富足的世界。  
我想保护你，却不知道该怎么做。  
我是如此爱你。  
Jensen在他的怀里激烈地抖着，他用力掐着Jensen的胯，让他的身体在自己的阴茎上上下律动，每一下都让Jensen柔软的臀部接触到他的大腿。Jensen仰着头流下泪水，睫毛抖得像风中的羽毛。  
Jared停下了动作，放开Jensen被他掐出手印的髋骨，像捧住件易碎的珍宝一样捧住Jensen的脸，吻去上面的泪痕。  
“我爱你，Jen。”Jared的声音也哽咽起来，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着Jensen，语气像宣誓般无比郑重，“我爱你。”  
Jensen看着那双水润润的深绿色眼中自己的倒影，弯着眼角露出微笑。  
“我也爱你。”  
听到Jensen的话后Jared猛地把他推倒在床上，用手按住Jensen的肩膀，将深埋在Jensen身体里的阴茎抽送起来。Jensen尽力迎合着他的动作，从喉咙里发出支离破碎的哭喊声，轻易地将Jared逼上了顶峰。  
高潮来临前Jared看到Jensen的手伸向半空，像个溺水的人在要溺亡前希望被谁所拉住。他将那只手抓过来，手指插进Jensen的指缝间，使两个人十指相扣。  
他们几乎是同时到达了高潮。  
在那片曾经让他无比恐惧的漩涡中，Jensen终于感觉有人抓住了他的手。那只手是如此的温热厚实，将他拉出黑暗，紧紧拥在怀里。  
一阵战栗后Jensen整个人都瘫软在了床上，Jared将他抱住，细细地吻着他眼角的泪水和汗珠。Jensen吃力地在Jared怀里转过头，寻找着Jared的嘴唇。  
Jared忙将他吻住。  
我是如此幸运，遇上了同样爱着我的你。

Jensen这一觉睡得并不安稳。他做了个梦，梦里他弹着竖琴孤身一人坐在满是落叶的树下，口中吟唱着精灵语的歌谣。一阵疾风吹过，金黄的叶子在空中簇拥着飞舞，送来了一个人。  
他想看清那个人的脸，但是纷飞的叶子遮挡住了他的视线。混沌中那人拉过他的手，掌心熟悉温暖让他留恋，但是在他想握紧的时候那人却像一缕风一样消失了。随后他面前出现了一条没有尽头的漆黑小路，笔直漫长，他迈开双腿向前走去，带着恐惧和孤独机械性地走着走着，就这样一直一直走，手上似乎还留着之前那人掌心的温度，就好像那人还在，但在他低头时，掌心却是空荡荡的。  
他想呼喊，但是不知道该喊些什么。他的灵魂像被抽走了一部分，使他忘记了一个本应该记住的名字。  
急急地抽了一口气后他从梦中惊醒，将他搂在怀里的Jared在感觉到他的颤抖后也醒来，吻着他的额头问他怎么了。  
Jensen摇头，调整了一下呼吸后在Jared手臂里转了个身，背对着他不希望他看到自己眼中的不安。Jared手臂轻柔地环着他，手掌交叉在他胸前的姿势虔诚缱绻，而他的背紧贴着Jared的胸膛，一切似乎看起来都是无比美好。  
他让自己完全沉在Jared的体温中，尽力忘掉那个讨厌的梦。  
没有觉察出异样的Jared用鼻尖碰着Jensen脑后短短的柔软发丝，“你剪头发的手艺不错嘛，和Dean的发型简直一模一样。”  
“要是说他的头发一直是我剪的你信吗？”Jensen回答得一本正经，转过头认真地看着Jared，“我不止一次考虑过哪天趁你睡着把你的头发都剃光啦。”  
Jared笑着去戳Jensen的腰，Jensen被戳得痒痒的想躲开导致差点从床上滚下去，被Jared伸长胳膊捞了回来。  
“我不在的时候有没有错过什么精彩的事？”Jensen用手指拨弄着Jared额前蓬蓬的刘海，“不过你看起来过得还不错。”  
“我还好，只是Sam他差点丧命……准确地说，他已经死过一次了。”Jared想起Jensen刚说的话，一把握住了那只在自己头发上胡作非为的手，“不过现在已经没关系了。Dean救回了他。”  
“什么？”Jensen的手一下子僵住，眼睛瞪得老大，“说详细点……什么叫已经死过一次，Dean救回了他？你确定Sam已经死了？”  
“我确定他已经死了，但后来他完整无缺地活了过来……我没有问过Dean，但应该是他想办法救回了Sam……”Jared被Jensen的反应吓得心里有些发毛，“有什么问题吗？”  
Jensen没有回答，将手背压在额前辈冷汗浸湿的头发上，眉头紧蹙。他惧怕自己的猜想变成事实，甚至宁愿自己还在梦中，哪怕那是个让他心慌的噩梦。

黑云越聚越厚，已经将天色遮得和夜晚没什么两样。城墙外是一望无际的黑暗，而城内亮起星星点点的灯火，人们都回到了室内休息，只有守城的哨兵在巡逻走动。  
四周一片安静，偶尔能听到马匹们打响鼻的声音。Dean站在城墙上抱着弓箭向远方望去，发现看到的只是一片模糊的虚无。他腾出一只手揉了揉眼睛，才发现自己的指尖已经被冻得不太听使唤。  
“天气很糟，是吧。”  
Dean被身后突然传来的声音吓了一跳，回过身看到Jensen穿了件宽松单薄的袍子站在他身后，面色苍白而且严肃。  
“是啊，战争要来了。”Dean别过脸低下头，有些心虚不敢看Jensen，“我们大概还有两天的时间准备。”  
Jensen看着Dean被冻红的鼻尖和身上裹着的皮草外套，心里最可怕的猜测已经被证实。他走在Dean身边将双肘拄在冰凉一片的砖石上，目光始终没有离开他兄弟的侧脸。  
“你打算什么时候告诉我呢，Dean，你能瞒得过他们，以为也能瞒的了我吗。”  
“你说什么呢，我没有隐瞒什么。”  
Dean没什么底气地反驳着，冻僵的手几乎拿不稳弓，弓身从他指间逃开，险险地抓住弓弦才没有让它直接掉在地上。  
精灵都是不畏严寒的。  
Jensen轻轻叹了一口气，口中呼出的白雾飘渺地升上天空，又消失不见。  
“为什么呢，Dean，你也要留下我一个了吗。”  
喉咙像是被什么东西哽着，每说出一个字都是钝钝的疼。  
人类那不过百年的生命在精灵的永生中不过短短一瞬，Jensen知道梦境中那些画面是什么，现在只是梦，但终究会变成事实——他最终还是要一个人，孤零零地面对着这无尽的一生。但如果说要他忍受这些，那么Jensen可以接受，他无法接受的是Dean的命运。  
Dean就像传说中的悲情英雄，奋战了一生，默默承受了太多苦难，最后却拖着伤痕累累的身体，流干了血和泪走向最终的死亡。到底为了活着而战斗，还是为了战斗而活着，就连Dean自己也分不清。  
“你会感觉到冷，会更容易疲惫，身体也比以前要沉重，各种感官能力下降，让你在战场上凶多吉少。”Jensen的声音缥缈得像一根风中的丝线，“你真的觉得这样的代价值得吗？”  
在火光下Jensen的睫毛上反着微弱的亮光，Dean知道他的兄弟一定在为他流泪。他抿了抿冻到发麻的嘴唇，压抑着寒颤，用尽可能平静的声音说，“我曾经在一个被半兽人洗劫的村庄里，亲眼看到了一位母亲为了救她的孩子用身体当盾牌挡住了半兽人的箭。”  
他抬起头，目光对上Jensen悲伤的眼睛。  
“那个女人死了，但是死的时候嘴角带着笑容。”  
Jensen也凝视着Dean坚定的双眼，看到那里面像是明明白白地写着的“不后悔”三个字。他皱紧了眉摇着头，“你也许不知道故事的后续……那个孩子的人生因为母亲救他而死蒙上巨大的阴影，他在悔恨和罪恶感中成长，还没到成年就死去了。Dean，你这样，是Sam想看到的吗？”  
“哈。”Dean苦笑了一声，声音干涩空洞，“那么我还能怎么样，看着Sam死？”  
Jensen无言以对，吸了吸鼻子将视线投向远处。  
“我做不到。”  
耳边传来Dean叹息似的低语。  
“我不能看着他死。如果再来一次我还会做出这样的选择，哪怕只给我剩下十年……哪怕只剩下一年，或者几天，我的答案都会是一样的。”  
Jensen再次对上Dean的眼睛，发现Dean的眼睛特别亮，亮得几乎要溢出星光。  
“我只知道Sam不能死，不是现在。我不允许他死。”  
“我明白了。”  
Jensen像是下定决心，向前迈了一步，张开双臂抱住了Dean，如同一次告别。  
“在Sam发现之前我不会告诉任何人，包括Jared。”Jensen把下巴垫在Dean的肩上，一滴泪珠从他脸上滚落，在冷空气中几乎要冻结成冰，“如果你这样坚持的话。”  
Dean闷闷地嗯了一声，突然感到眼眶有些发酸。  
“以那些半兽人现在的速度，一天后就能进入我们的射程。在这之前你还能休息一会儿，多穿些，冻僵了的话动作就更不灵活了。”Jensen放开Dean，从他手中接过弓箭，“你做不到的我会替你做，只是……保重你自己。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
在Dean转身离开的时候Jensen似乎听到了一声模糊的道歉，他不确定。大概是双生子之间奇妙的感同身受，寒冷侵蚀着他的四肢百骸，钝痛从喉咙向下转移，游走到左胸时在那里久久停留。  
他抱紧了Dean的弓箭靠在城墙边凝望着远方逐渐逼近的邪恶，听着只有精灵才能听到的敌人马不停蹄前进所发出的声音，突然怀念起Jared怀里的温度，而身边只有一排排砖石。  
正如梦中他怀念起掌心的温暖，低头看时却空无一物。


	8. Crash and burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续高能预警……

空气里腐臭的气味随着半兽人军队的逼近越发浓重起来，浓重到一些人类战士都忍不住呕吐，但嗅觉灵敏的精灵似乎丝毫不受影响——他们大多与半兽人战斗了几百年甚至上千年，早就已经习惯了那种难闻的气味，不过还是会感到呼吸不畅。  
“他们快要进入弓箭手的射程了。”Jensen压下呕吐的欲望对站在他身边和他一起观察敌情的Tom说，“他们还有几座结实的攻城塔和投石车，而我们却只有弓箭和刀刃。”  
“那么我们不能这样坐以待毙。”Tom靠着城墙，饶有兴致地看着Jensen轻皱的眉心随口调侃道，“你是不是要告诉你家那口子该准备上战场了？”  
“你觉得呢？”Jensen偏过头，认真地眨着眼睛看着Tom，“现在时机如何？”  
“这个……”Tom本以为能看到Jensen脸红的样子，不禁有些失望，只好顺着Jensen的话接下去，“时机正好。”  
“那你去集结我们的族人，我去通知国王。”  
Jensen说完便拿着弓箭要跑下哨塔，被Tom一把抓住胳膊。  
“这是你第一次上战场。”  
“不是第一次了。”  
“不，这将和你之前遇到的完全不一样。”  
Tom的眼神让Jensen感到陌生，他似乎在那片荡漾的蓝色中看到了战场。  
“当战场上有你爱的人时情况会变得不同，他们会死，甚至就在你面前死去。”Tom松开了手，移开视线避开Jensen带着疑惑的目光，“你会害怕失去他们，而恐惧会让你的刀刃变钝，让你的弓箭变得优柔寡断。这些会要了你的命，Jensen，而且你不是个战士……”  
还没等Jensen反驳，Tom便抬起手示意让他说完。  
“还记得在家乡的时候吗？我和Dean常会因为弓箭课上没分出胜负而打架，你就坐在一边静静地看着我们，等看到Dean要吃亏时及时拉开我们。”Tom的语气柔和，回忆让他的眼睛里的战场隐匿了起来，“我和Dean总是一身土一身伤，而你总是干干净净的。”  
“没错，我还记得。”Jensen抿着嘴唇笑了一下，舒展开了皱着的眉头，“你还总说我偏心护着Dean。”  
“那时候我就知道你不可能成为战士，Dean才是适合打打杀杀的那个，而你……”Tom看到Jensen的笑容后也勾起了唇角，瞄到了Jensen握紧弓的双手，“你适合站在满是落叶的树下弹琴歌唱，或者和Anna一起练习魔法。”  
“总有人值得让我为他变成个战士。”Jensen静静地说，“而且你说的那不是完整的我，只是一部分而已，你会在那里看到另一部分的我是什么样子。”  
Jensen伸长了胳膊，用习惯于拨弄琴弦的手指指向远处逐渐靠近的邪恶。  
另一部分的我愿意为保护爱的人而战。  
Jensen进到Jared帐篷里时，背对着他的Jared已经穿上了锁子甲，准备往身上套厚厚的铠甲。  
沉重的金属和皮革已经将Jared年轻的肩膀磨出血泡，在当它们再次接触到破溃的皮肤表面时疼得Jared轻抽了一口气，随后他感到一只手扶住了他的左肩，肩头立刻感到一轻，肩甲被掀开，一片柔软的布被垫在硬杠杠的金属和皮肤之间，疼痛立即减轻了大半。  
Jared停下了动作，没有回头。他知道一定是Jensen，因为他闻到了精灵身上特有的清香。  
随后那双温柔的手对他的右肩做了同样的事。Jared闭上眼睛，感受到精灵从背后抱住他，脸贴在他的肩甲上。他没有回头，也没有说话，只是静静地感受着Jensen的拥抱。  
过了几秒种Jensen便放开了他。他睁开眼睛，看到Jensen拿着他的长剑走到他面前，双手持着剑身递给他，声音低沉，“他们来了。”  
“我知道。”Jared接过剑，“我们已经准备好了。”  
“他们有攻城塔和投石车。”  
Jared将长剑挂在腰上的动作停滞了一下，“他们的数量？”  
“密密麻麻的……至少几万，应该会有更多。”  
“我们的人加上精灵部队大概能和他们对抗。”Jared拿起头盔，将它夹在手臂和腰甲之间，“我带着一队人冲出去，在他们靠近城之前阻击他们。”  
Jensen愣在原地，Jared冲他勉强笑了笑，从他身边走过，掀开厚厚的门帘。  
“你会死的。”Jensen对着Jared的背影喊，“你不能……”  
Jared没有回头。他握紧了腰间的剑柄，深吸一口气迈出了帐篷。  
外面有千军万马等待着国王的命令。  
Jared在几千双眼睛的注视下戴上了头盔，身边的士兵牵来国王的骠骑，Jared抚摸了一下战马的额头，接过缰绳，踏着马镫飞身跃上马背。他的小腿夹了一下马匹的肚子，抖着缰绳让马儿带着他在集结好的军队前来回踱步检阅着。Sam和Dean都一身戎装，骑着骏马在队伍的最前面。  
人类和精灵们感受到这位年轻国王坚定威严的目光从他们脸上扫过，纷纷挺直了身体屏住呼吸。  
“打开城门。”国王说，“打开城门！”  
城门缓缓打开，国王骑着骏马第一个冲出城，人类和精灵联军紧随其后。国王勒紧缰绳停了下来，他们也齐刷刷地停下，远远地望着出现在地平线上的敌人。   
半兽人的军队正如Jensen所说密密麻麻，其中还有巨怪和座狼。人类最先慌乱起来，战马感受到主人的情绪，开始战战兢兢地后退，精灵们则纹丝不动，但身下的马匹因为座狼的气味而颤抖。  
空气中弥漫着死亡的气息，这让人类战士们的手心出了汗，心惊胆战地望向最前面的国王。  
Jared调转马头，面对着面露惧色的士兵们，墨绿色的眼中深藏着的惧意几乎要显露出来。这时一匹白色的骏马从城中奔出，马上人背后画着人类族徽的红色斗篷被风鼓起，在身后飘荡成一面旗帜。  
那人在国王身边停下，摘下头盔，暗金色的头发和绿眼睛在昏暗的天色下竟在闪闪发光。他对着国王微微颔首，用国王才能听到的音量轻声说，“我会和你一起。”  
国王微笑着，握紧剑柄将剑抽出，剑身震动的声音划开笼罩在联军上方的恐惧。  
“我知道你们在害怕，我也知道敌人强大得超乎我们想象。”国王的声音洪亮清晰，带着年轻的血性，“我也害怕，但是我更害怕的是他们一旦进入我们的国家，无论城里还是乡下都要生灵涂炭，我们的家人和朋友要被他们污秽的武器杀死，尸体任凭座狼吞掉任凭秃鹰啄食，我更害怕这些。”  
“我们不能忘记这座城上次沦陷时的惨状，不能忘记看到弟兄战死沙场时的愤怒！”  
Jared举起长剑，拉动缰绳让身下的骏马抬起前蹄。  
“为了保护你们所爱的人，为了死去的兄弟们，为了我们的国家。”  
“我们将战斗，直到生命的最后一刻！”  
号角声响起，国王首先驾马冲向敌军，他身后紧跟着在马背上挽弓搭箭的Jensen，同样手持长剑的Sam和Dean并驾齐驱。人类和精灵们纷纷拔出武器，在国王的带领下纵马疾奔，马蹄声一时间响彻整片荒原，地动山摇。  
他们先遭遇了半兽人的狼骑兵。身材矮小但是结实的半兽人骑着凶猛的座狼一跃便将人类的马匹撞得失去平衡，一名年轻的战士从马上跌落，还没等站起身便被另一边冲过来的座狼咬住了喉咙。Jared长剑一挥斩下座狼的头颅，却来不及挽救那个战士的性命。  
短短的一瞬间就有好几名战士丧命，但没有人退缩。战友的血铺在土地上，他们便挥起剑让半兽人的黑血盖住那一大片一大片的鲜红。  
几支箭精准地射进座狼的额头，精灵骑兵驾驭着骏马在混战中依然能气定神闲地百发百中，在盟友生命受到威胁时射出救命的一箭。座狼骑兵很快便被消灭殆尽，而面前出现了一座座庞大的攻城塔，它们正被体型巨大的食人妖推着缓缓前进，一步步靠近城墙。  
“毁了攻城塔！”Jared高声喊着下达了命令，同时驾着马奔向金属和木头搭建成的塔楼，“弓箭手！射杀掉食人妖！”  
精灵们顺应了国王的命令纷纷将箭射向食人妖，同时一小队人马由Sam带领着奔到塔楼下面，将早已准备好的油泼到没有被金属包裹住的木质框架上。攻城塔上的半兽人举起弓箭开始向人类战士们射击，立即有几名战士中箭倒地。  
Sam俯身躲开一支瞄准他头颅射过来的黑箭，身下的战马却被另一支箭射中了前腿而向一侧倒去，Sam忙向一侧翻滚，几支箭便射进了战马的肚子里。没有了坐骑的Sam拿起背上背着的盾牌挡住致命的头部和胸部，同时挥剑砍向离自己最近的敌人。  
“Sammy！”  
Dean的声音伴随着Impala稳健的蹄声在远处响起，Sam在插满箭的盾牌下抬起头，看到Dean骑着Impala向他奔过来。Dean向他伸出一只手，他忙稳稳地将它抓住，任凭Dean将他拉上马背。  
“尽量别被杀掉。”Dean的呼吸急促滚烫，低沉的声音在Sam耳后响起，“握住缰绳。”  
Sam不知道他要做什么，下意识接过了Dean递过来的绳索。Dean似乎在他耳边笑了一声，随后他听见短刀出鞘时果断的脆响，像是直接割到了他的神经上让他全身一抖。还没等他做出别的反应，Dean的脚便狠踏了一下马背，飞身跃上了挂满了半兽人的攻城塔。  
Sam的心脏几乎要从喉咙跳出。他连忙勒转马头，看见Dean的身影灵巧地在塔楼上攀爬躲闪，看准了时机便挥出致命的一刀杀死一个丑陋的敌人。似乎觉得铠甲碍事，Dean不知什么时候就已经几乎将所有的护甲全从身上摘下，盾牌也不知被扔到了哪里，只剩一身单薄的深色劲装和一把锋利的短刀。  
“Dean！快下来！”Sam焦急地大喊，目不转睛地盯着Dean。身下的Impala发出嘶吼，Sam忙回过神，发现半兽人的主力军已经近在咫尺。  
“必须放箭了，my lord！”  
不远处有战士提醒着Sam，Sam握紧了手里的长剑，看了一眼越来越近的半兽人大军，又看了看在塔楼上厮杀着的Dean，皱着眉头用不大的声音说，“放箭。”  
听到指令的战士吹响了手里的号角，一支支带着火苗的箭矢如同流星划过被黑暗笼罩的天空，准确地钉在攻城塔被泼过油的部位。火光一下子窜起，塔楼上腾起的浓浓黑烟和不断掉落的半兽人尸体形成鲜明对比。  
“Dean！”  
Sam仰头看向塔楼之上，黑烟遮挡住了他的视线。深绿色的眼睛被火焰染成血红，但他依然执着地呼喊着Dean的名字。  
“Dean！”  
被火炙烤过的攻城塔发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，刚才向塔上泼油的战士们手持斧子砍向被高温燃烧得脆弱很多的部位。塔楼摇摇欲坠，半兽人被烧焦的恶臭尸体依然不断向下掉，Sam敏锐地发现Dean从塔楼上坠落，衣袂在空中飞舞，像一只被射中了翅膀的黑天鹅。  
世界似乎都要静止住，他屏住呼吸，狠命抖动着手里的缰绳，奔向那个直直坠向地面的身影。Sam丢掉手里的剑，伸出双臂将Dean的身体接住，Impala发出一声带着欣喜的低鸣，不用Sam控制便急急地转弯避开了攻过来的半兽人大军。  
Jared带领着人类主力军冲入半兽人阵中，同时各个诸侯国派来的援军从侧面夹击敌军。Jensen经过Sam和Dean身边时停顿了一下，在听见Jared的军队与敌人短兵相接的声音后才继续向前冲去。  
Sam在混战中勒住Impala让它停下，不断地有战士在他身边冲过去加入战局。交战的声音嘈杂凄惨，而他只停在原地抱着Dean发软的身体，借着火光Sam看见Dean一侧深金色的头发被血完全浸湿，血液顺着额角流淌到脸颊，洁白的眼睑静静地阖着，安静得像一尊被打碎了一角的雕像。  
『对于我来说，战死也许是最完美的结局。』  
Dean曾经说过的话像炸雷一样滚过Sam的脑海，让他心脏猛地一缩。他甚至不敢去摸Dean的脉搏，生怕摸到的是冰冷一片的宁静。  
这时Dean的尖耳朵动了动，同时发出了微弱的呻吟。Sam忙握住他的脸，轻声呼唤他的名字。  
Dean的眼睛慢慢睁开，眩晕和疼痛让他瑟缩着，在看到Sam带着惊慌的眼神后扯开嘴角笑了一下，费力地开口，“要哭鼻子了吗，Sammy？”  
“我以为你死了！”Sam提高音量几乎是在怒吼，“把头盔和护甲都扔掉……你到底有多想死？”  
Dean闭上眼睛忍受着头上的伤带来的呕吐感，没有理会Sam的质问。他不能让Sam知道他已经没有精灵的轻盈和灵巧，那些沉重的皮革和金属只能让他的身体变得更加笨拙，所以他毫不犹豫地将它们全部丢弃，同时也丢掉了从战场上活下来的信念。  
但现在他看到了Sam。那双墨绿色的眼睛里装满和平时的冷静果敢完全不同的慌乱关切，让他似乎回到了二十年前刚刚获救时那个充满了伤痛和绝望的下午，他睁开眼睛看到了一个可爱的人类小孩亮晶晶的眼睛，用软绵绵的小手抚上他的脸。  
当时Sam柔软的掌心给万念俱灭的他重新带来了希望，而现在活下去的信念似乎又要被那份温暖点燃。  
“我没事。”不远处激烈的交战场面将Dean从回忆中拉出来，“你还有武器吗？”  
Sam从马上跳下，捡起地上掉落的两把长剑，丢给骑在Impala上的Dean一把。Dean接过长剑，看到剑柄上刻着一个人类的名字，目光一侧便看到了地上躺着两具人类战士的尸体。  
“嘿。”  
Sam喊了一声，Dean抬头，下意识伸手抓过Sam掷过来的短匕首。  
“这是我从一个巫女手中骗来的，据说可以杀死所有邪恶。”Sam将逝者的长剑举到胸前，冲Dean弯了弯唇角，“尽量别被杀掉。”  
Dean点了点头，将匕首揣进怀里，轻拍了一下Impala的脖子。黑色的精灵马对着天空长嘶，冲向了敌人的部队。

Tom说的没错——Jensen紧紧地跟着Jared身后，一边向敌人射箭一边想。  
战场上有他所在意的人，那个人就在他前面奋勇杀敌，随时可能在他面前受伤、死去，心惊胆战的感觉无时无刻不拉紧他的神经。好在人类和精灵的联军并不占下风，在诸侯国援军的支持下胜利似乎唾手可得，半兽人的军队在一波又一波的冲击中被击得节节败退。城门打开了，城中剩下的人类部队也都倾巢而出，战鼓声和战士冲锋时的怒吼响彻云霄  
箭囊里的箭已经所剩无几，Jensen将最后三根箭一起搭在弓上对准四处乱踩乱抓的食人妖，在那颗坚硬巨大的头颅向上抬起露出脆弱的短脖子时将箭狠狠射了进去。  
食人妖捂着脖子弯下腰，发出的惨叫震得所有人耳膜生疼，但Jensen连眉头都没皱一下，拔出双刀直接跳上了食人妖的背，用力将刀子插进食人妖厚厚的表皮割断了那根粗大的颈椎。食人妖摇晃着肥大的肚子轰然倒地，人类战士们发出一阵欢呼。  
Jensen厌恶地看了一眼食人妖的尸体，突然听见了半兽人阵中又传来一阵让人不安的号角声。爪子抓挠地面的声音让他不禁绷紧了身体，皱着眉头向声源看去，看到一大队座狼正向他们冲过来。  
“提高警惕！”Jensen慌忙从食人妖尸体上拔出刀，对着身边的战士们呼喊，“有座狼！”  
话音刚落就有几名战士直接被座狼从马背上掀下，爪牙撕扯着他们的身躯，速度快得根本来不及躲闪。Jensen握紧双刀，闪过一只座狼正面的攻击直接用刀将它从背后钉在地上。  
一声长长凄厉的嚎叫声传来，座狼们向两边让出一条路，一串有人类手掌两倍大小的脚印踏在土地上，但是看不到野兽的身体。  
“那是什么？”Jared的战马被座狼撞伤，他只能从马上跳下直奔到Jensen身边，握着长剑和他背靠背站着，“我们看不到它？”  
“那是座狼王。”Jensen下意识向后退了一步，贴上Jared的后背，“体型巨大，没有人看过它长什么样子，但是传说中它有三个头，牙齿和爪子里都含有剧毒……应该说是对于人类是剧毒，不过对于精灵来说没那么致命。但即使这样它还是被起了这样一个别称，叫地狱之犬。”  
Jared疑惑地偏了一下头，看到Jensen的侧脸白得吓人。  
Jensen咽了咽口水克制了一下声音中的紧张，“因为遇到它的人，都要下地狱。”  
两名精灵战士根据地上的爪印判断出座狼王的位置，挥着长刀冲了上去，却被无形的巨大爪子抓破了胸膛甩到一边。  
“看来它脾气也不怎么好。”Jared也不自主地吞咽了一下，冷汗因感受到死亡的恐惧而从毛孔里渗出。一股带着腐臭的热气喷到他的脸上，地狱之犬的血盆大口似乎就在他面前，但他却看不到它，只看到地上突然出现的四只巨大的爪印，来不及躲闪的他只够喊出一个名字，“Jensen！”  
一把精致的刀竖在他眼前，似乎戳中了一团空气，但是有黑血不断从刀上涌出。Jensen在他呼喊出声的那一瞬间就持着刀捅了过来，一只手似乎抓着座狼王的下颌，另一只手则将刀刺进了它的上腭。地狱犬的喉咙里发出凶狠的低吼，爪子带着风声抓了过来，Jensen的手依然紧紧抓着刀柄和狼头，勉强躲开了第一下攻击，却没有躲开第二下。  
Jensen背后的护甲被座狼王的爪子刺穿，直接刺进了他的皮肉里并向下狠抓，随后他的肩头像是被一个巨大的铁钳紧紧夹住——座狼王有三个头，他捅穿了一个，但还有两个。其中一个头正咬住他的肩膀将他拎到半空，他努力用手去抓刀柄，指尖却从刀柄上滑过。  
意识有些模糊了。Jensen在心里暗暗地咒骂了一声，这时候可不是晕过去的好时机，毕竟自己的半个身子都在座狼王的嘴里……但是好在他现在知道了那家伙的位置。想到这里Jensen的精神振奋了些，他挥出没有受伤的胳膊捏紧了拳头揍向咬住他肩膀的那个巨大的头颅，动作牵扯到伤口，疼得他眼前发黑。  
座狼王在他的击打下松开了口，他的身体跌倒地上，痛苦地向地面吐了一大口血。  
“你还好吗？”  
Jared的声音传来，随后他便被抱进了一个熟悉的臂弯里。他吃力地睁开眼睛，看到Jared单手持着长剑对准因为全身覆满黑血而显形的座狼王，另一只手抱着他血淋淋的身体。  
“还没死。”Jensen有气无力地回答，用手轻轻推着Jared的胸膛，“它的爪子对你来说是致命的……别被它抓伤，你快……”  
“就算不会中毒你也会被它咬死。”Jared侧过身将Jensen的身体完全护住，“还能动吗？”  
Jensen活动了一下没受伤的手臂，庆幸自己还有一条胳膊能活动，“给我把刀。”  
“在我左边的口袋里有一把匕首。”  
座狼王还活着的两个头就在他们前面挺立，四只血红色的眼睛里闪着恶毒的光，从鼻孔里喷出滚烫的气息一步一步向他们逼近。  
Jared毫无畏惧地持着剑和猛兽对视，Jensen抽出匕首，靠着Jared揽着他身体的手臂，咬牙忍着喉咙里翻腾着的腥甜。  
座狼王向他们猛扑过来，Jared的长剑劈在它锋利得像剃刀似的爪子上几乎撞击出了火星，剑刃一下子断成了两截。正当座狼王带着剧毒唾液的牙齿要咬上Jared的脖子时，Jensen用受伤的肩膀狠狠地撞开Jared，握着匕首将它刺进座狼的一只眼睛里。座狼王痛得大叫，一爪子将Jensen的身体一下子拍出去老远。  
“Jen！”Jared急得大喊，直接将手里的断剑掷了过去，但座狼王没有理会他，径直走向趴在地上不断向外呕血的Jensen。  
Jensen在逐渐模糊的视野里看见了Jared焦急冲过来的身影，他想从地上爬起来，但身上没有一块肌肉听从他的指挥。  
他想对Jared喊别过来，座狼王会要了你的命，别过来，你打不过它。  
但汹涌而出的鲜血不允许他发出任何一个音节，他只能伏在冰冷的地面上，眼睁睁地看着即将发生的一切。  
一个敏捷的身影突然从一侧扑过来，直接用剑砍断了座狼王的一个头。几乎是同时座狼另一个头闪电般咬住了那人持剑的胳膊，挥起爪子和那人扭打在了一起。  
那人在被座狼的爪子按在地上之前抬起头，对着Jensen露出了笑容。  
不，Dean，不要……Jensen看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，晕过去前在心中绝望地大喊。

Dean和Sam在座狼部队冲过来时失散了。  
头上的伤让Dean的视线模糊起来，沾满血污的长剑上带着裂缝和豁口，全身上下大大小小无数条伤口都在痛。他已经记不起自己杀了多少个半兽人，视野所见都是残破的尸体，有半兽人的，也有人类和精灵的，他甚至感觉自己也要随时栽倒加入他们——或者说，现在的他和他们也没什么不同。  
Impala在他身下发出一声声哀鸣。他从Impala身上翻下，抚摸着它沾着血污的黑色皮毛，心疼地看着它圆圆的大眼睛，柔声开口，“我很抱歉让你受伤了。”  
马儿伸出舌头舔了舔Dean手上一道伤口，温暖的鼻息喷在Dean的手上。Dean看着它前腿上的伤，悲伤地发现它不能再作战了。  
“你很勇敢，但是我现在得去找Sam，他现在生死未卜。”Dean揉了揉Impala额前漂亮的鬃毛，“你往远走，离战场越远越好……我也许会回去找你。”  
Impala听话地蹭了蹭Dean的手，一瘸一拐地背向战场走远。Dean恋恋不舍地看着它的背影，再转过头看向战场时却看见了倒在地上浑身是血的Jensen，以及张开嘴要咬下去的座狼王。  
他几乎没有考虑就扑了过去。他知道座狼王的剧毒会杀死他，对于现在的他来说即使被抓破一块皮也会命丧黄泉，他清楚地明白这一点。  
但他依然冲了过去。像是面对着已知的宿命，毫无畏惧地迎了上去。  
座狼王的牙齿咬碎腕骨的声音清晰刺耳，疼痛已经不足以让他发出呼喊，他咬着牙看着长剑从自己的指间滑落，怒气燃遍了他的全身。  
他感受到了Jensen悲伤绝望的目光，心中的怒火一下子被熄灭，随之替代的是浓浓的歉意。  
他看着Jensen绽开了一个微笑。  
对不起。  
座狼的爪子将他按在了地上，像是几把刀同时刺进他的大腿，在上面用力撕扯出深可见骨的伤痕。血液从被抓破的动脉里喷出，随后肩膀也被那几把刀抓破，最后是胸口，胸骨和肋骨被轻而易举地划开，他甚至看到了自己的心脏暴露在空气中，一鼓一鼓地向外喷着血。  
座狼王的一个头已经被捅穿，还有一个头已经被他砍掉，只剩下最后一个。  
就差一个。  
Dean用最后的力气从怀里掏出那把Sam给他的说是可以杀死所有邪恶的匕首，将刻着奇怪符咒的金属刃挥出，割断了座狼的咽喉。  
座狼王在空中挣扎了一下，被割开的伤口上闪着金色的光。它倒向一侧，肚子上下起伏了几下，随即便没了气息。  
剧毒从被抓伤的伤口处传遍了全身，血液几乎也已经流干，Dean感觉到了极度的寒冷和疼痛，但很快他就感受不到了。他的眼睛始终睁着，望着被黑云覆盖的天幕。  
也许他要下地狱了。哈，人类的地狱，无论如何也不会比他以前遭遇过的那些更凄惨吧。他这样想着，突然不怎么害怕了。  
他想起Sam对他说的最后一句话。他说，尽量别被杀掉。  
啊哈对不起了Sammy，我要爽约了。  
还好你还没爱上我。  
接近地平线的地方露出黑云的尽头，没有被黑云遮住的天空挂着绮丽美妙的晚霞。  
一片片云散发着鲜红色的光，映着战场上的死尸，像是血直接溅了上去。  
Sam斩下了最后一个半兽人的头颅，半兽人的尸体向后倒下，他看见了Dean躺在血泊中，脖子上挂着的护身符垂在被抓烂的胸前，涣散失神的绿眼睛中映出夕阳华美的光泽。  
他颤抖着呆立在原地，眼睛里开始向外涌出泪水。


	9. The promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我保证这是……HE

Jensen睁开眼睛便看到了摇曳着的烛火，以及放在一边的断刃和残破的铠甲。  
他知道自己还活着，没有被可怕的地狱犬咬死，也没有被半兽人俘虏。  
他躺在Jared的床上，带着一身伤和绷带。他想起身，但伤痛让他畏缩着放弃了尝试。  
到处都在痛，而疼痛不仅仅来自于伤口。  
失去意识前看到的画面让他的心脏疼得缩在一起，从胸口一直向外扩张到指尖，痛得他想尖叫。最后他咬着嘴唇心一横，用没受伤的胳膊撑着床支起身子，无力的下肢触到地面的时候任凭自己像一滩烂泥似的跌倒在地上。  
他不知道自己要去哪里，或者要干什么，但他不想没用地躺在那里。  
或许他应该去找Jared……如果Jared还活着的话。  
或许他应该去找Tom，或者是Sam，随便谁，只要让他知道他不是孤身一人。  
急促的脚步声由远及近，他抬起头，看到Jared焦急悲伤的面孔。  
“Jared……太好了你还在。”Jensen的眼泪一下子涌了出来，任凭Jared把他从地上抱起来，“你受伤了吗？”  
“没什么大碍。”Jared用指腹撇去Jensen脸上的泪珠，“都过去了，我们赢了。”  
可是Jared脸上没有笑容。  
是的，他们赢了，他们打败了入侵的敌人获得了和平，凛冽的冬天也即将过去，冰雪开始融化，人类王国将会迎来一个美丽温暖的春天。  
但他们损失得太过惨重，每个人几乎都带着伤，还有更多的人再也无法看到春天的到来。  
“Dean，”Jensen抱有一丝希望抓紧Jared的衣袖发问，“他……”  
Jared没有回答他，只是默默地摇了摇头。  
“是啊，他不可能……”Jensen喃喃低语，声音沙哑破碎，“他已经……不可能活下来了。那Sam呢？”  
“Sam没事……但自从他的未婚妻Jessica死了以后我就没见他哭得这么惨过。”Jared小心翼翼地开口，担心地看着精灵惨白的脸色，“你还好吗？”  
“反正不会更糟。”  
Jensen费力地抬起胳膊环上Jared的脖子，Jared忙将他抱住，小心翼翼地生怕碰到他身上的伤口。而Jensen却像是在泄愤似的用力将Jared按进自己怀里，像是要揉进灵魂。  
他似乎回到了那个让他恐惧的梦境中，漆黑孤单的路是那么长，长得看不到尽头，他只能带着对温暖的怀念踽踽独行，不会有人在路的尽头等他，回过头，也看不清身后走过的路。  
想到这些他全身不受控制地战栗起来，牙齿死死咬着嘴唇，将发白的嘴唇咬出了血的颜色。Jared的身体紧贴着他，年轻而且充满活力，让他恨不得融进去，永远都不分开。  
“停下，Jensen。”Jared心疼地皱紧眉头，担忧地看到Jensen身上的绷带又被血浸湿，“你这样对伤口不好……”  
“Jared。”耳边传来Jensen叹息般的声音，“我和Dean一样……我也有想放弃的东西。”  
Jared想追问，Jensen却在这时候放开了他，捧着他的脸吻着他的唇。一丝血腥味从Jensen的唇上传到他的口中，让他感到心脏被狠狠地扎了一下。  
“他们需要你。”Jensen平静地说，像刚才什么都没发生过一样，“受伤的战士，惊慌的百姓，还有战后的各种事宜……你去忙吧。”  
“那你呢？”Jared有点反应不过来，惊讶地看着Jensen依然苍白但异常平静的脸，“你怎么样？”  
Jensen疲惫地闭上眼睛，没有回答。这时候一位士兵在门口轻唤了一声“国王陛下”，Jared担忧地看了一眼躺在床上的Jensen，长长地叹了一口气，跟随着士兵走了出去。  
Jensen在Jared走了之后便重新睁开了眼睛。从床上爬起来费了他不少体力，但是刚才的拥抱和吻给了他些力量，让他忍着伤痛重新站起来，缓慢地向外走去，手中拿着一个装有黑猫骨头的小盒子。  
他站在Dean曾经埋过盒子的那片土地上，吃力地跪在地上将手里的盒子埋进去。  
祈祷不是他的风格，但此时他能做的只有祈祷。  
一团暗红色的浓烟从远处飘来，像是有生命般在他身边游走一圈，最后在他面前旋转着逐渐显出实体。穿着黑袍子的巫师踱着步子走近，圆圆的黑眼睛里带着嘲笑和轻蔑。  
“呦，小松鼠，我以为你死了。”  
Jensen皱着眉头疑惑地看着巫师，没有作声。  
巫师仔细打量着面前的精灵，Jensen不由自主地挺直了腰杆让自己看起来没那么虚弱，但巫师还是看出了倪端，“你不是他……你和他很像，只是没有他强壮。但你和他的目的一样。”  
“我要你复活Dean。”Jensen没打算多和巫师交涉直接说出了自己的请求，“我知道他用他的永生换回了Sam，那么我现在要用我的永生换回Dean的生命。”  
“你真是和你兄弟一样可爱。”巫师脸上挂着笑容看着Jensen，“想和我做交易你也得有我想要的东西啊，可惜你的永生我并不想要，我已经拥有了Dean的。”  
“但你出现了就一定有原因，Crowley。”  
“你没有什么我想要的东西，”Crowley抬了抬右手，Jensen身后不远处的一棵松树被拦腰折断，露出树后藏着的人，“但是他有。”  
Jensen惊讶地转身，之前他竟然丝毫没有注意到人类粗重的呼吸声。  
但他现在看到Sam站在那里，目光悲戚，面色凝重。  
“你们说……Dean他，”Sam的声音古怪凄惨，“他为了救我失去了永生？”  
“不仅仅是永生。从你活过来的那一瞬间开始，他就不再拥有精灵本有的一切恩赐，而且现在，”Crowley脸上的笑意变浓，“他在地狱里。你们人类的地狱，业火和硫磺火湖，无休止的折磨和酷刑……”  
“闭嘴。”Jensen低声打断了Crowley，感受到了Sam的目光后默默地低下头，不忍心告诉Sam其实Crowley说的都是真的。  
但Sam明白了。  
他明白了为什么Jared在看到他苏醒过来后惊讶得像看到了鬼一样，明白了为什么Dean在醉酒之后抱着他，问他人类的地狱是什么样子的。  
那时候他还信誓旦旦地向Dean许诺，他不允许他下地狱，现在看来更像是个荒唐的笑话。  
他明白了Dean为什么不在战场上使用他所擅长的弓箭，为什么把沉重的护甲扔掉跳到攻城塔上与半兽人肉搏——骄傲的精灵战士失去了精准的视力和灵活的身手，但是在战场上他只能赌上自己的性命搏斗下去，直到战死，直到迎来自己最“完美”的结局。  
一切的缘由在于他。  
而他是多么想同样保护好Dean，从三岁那年看到那双美丽破碎的金绿色眼睛时，他就想总有一天会重新找到那个精灵，然后将他圈在自己怀里不让他再离开，不让他再受到什么伤害……可是现在呢，现在他做了什么。  
Dean在他耳边一遍又一遍地说，别爱上他，别再为自己平添烦恼。  
他每次都回答，别担心，我不会的。  
别担心，我不会爱上你……因为你早已经占据了我心中更重要的位置。  
但他却让Dean一个人孤零零地下了地狱。  
痛苦的吼声被Sam艰难地从喉咙里呕出来，像是吐出了一部分生命。Jensen向Sam的方向挪了一步，却被Sam比死水还要了无生气的眼神钉在了原地。  
那眼神让Jensen想到了Dean。  
“那么，你的条件是什么。”  
Jensen听见Sam毫无起伏的声音，在怒吼之后充满了格外无力的妥协。  
“我要人类的灵魂。”Crowley回答，满意地看着Sam面如死灰的样子，“你的灵魂。”  
“我答应。”  
“不，你不能……”  
Jensen在Sam即将答应时连忙阻拦，却被一股无形的力量掀起撞在一边的树干上。猛烈的撞击让他身上被座狼王抓咬出的伤口破裂开，痛得他无法说话也无法再站起身。  
“这是我和麋鹿的交易，小松鼠二号。”Crowley看着靠在树下痛得全身打颤的Jensen，脸上露出一丝虚伪的怜惜，“你不应该多嘴。”  
“别碰他。”  
Sam出声制止。他不想在那张和Dean一模一样的脸上看到痛苦的表情，这让他又一次想起来Dean。  
他似乎听到了Dean正在地狱里，撕心裂肺地呼喊着他的名字。  
“其实我并不贪心，我不需要你的整个灵魂，我只要一小部分。”Crowley转过脸，重新看向Sam，“我要的是最富有能量的一部分，所以我要肢解你的灵魂，那个过程将会极度痛苦，就像在地狱里一样。”  
“好。”Sam点头，眼神空洞得宛如游魂，“只要你能让Dean活过来，能将他从地狱里拉出来……我愿意承受这些。”  
“那么……成交。”  
Crowley将手直接伸进了Sam的胸口，没有血液流出来，也没有创口，整只手就像石盐溶进了清水一样进入了Sam的身体里，疼痛也随之融入全身各处像是要将他的肉身灼烧殆尽。痛楚超越了Sam所能承受的阈值，他无法抑制住自己发出尖叫。  
如果地狱是这样的话，那么我一定要将Dean救出来。Sam头晕目眩地想着，在疼痛带来的恍惚中看了地狱的业火，明晃晃的一团一团在他身上游走，被业火舔舐过的部位焦黑地溃烂着。他听见自己凄惨的尖叫逐渐远去，Dean呼喊他名字的声音却越来越清晰。  
Dean的声音和他一样充满痛苦，他在哭泣在挣扎，一声声喊着他的名字。  
Sam，Sam，Sam……  
别怕，Dean，我很快就能把你救出来了。  
Crowley在他耳边愉悦地哼着欢快的曲调，手上的动作却丝毫没有含糊。他将手猛地从Sam身体里抽出，手心里攥着一小块蓝莹莹的明亮光球，从怀里掏出一个盒子将光球放了进去。  
“回去找你的小松鼠吧，麋鹿。”Crowley满意地把盒子抱在怀里，“他已经在路上了。”  
Sam浑身上下都是因为疼痛而冒出的冷汗，听了Crowley的话后短促地呼出一口气，让自己掉入灵魂残缺所形成的的漩涡里。

Dean在无边的黑暗中醒来，手脚被粗大的铁钩穿透，身体被吊在浑浊的虚空中。  
他的身体里已经没有血液可以向外流淌，疼痛已经让他全身麻痹。他艰难地抬起头环顾四周，立即明白了自己是在地狱里。  
哈，就这种程度吗？他轻蔑地笑了一下，嘴里涌出一股稀薄的红黑色液体，不知道是血还是无处不在的毒液。  
他身边突然出现了一具漂浮着的尸体，尸体朝上的背部插着一把精致的短刀。尸体一点点翻转过来，暗金色的长发下露出一张熟悉的脸和尖尖的耳朵。失去生机的绿色眼睛空洞地对着他，映出他破碎的身影。  
Jensen……他死了？不，不可能，他就算死了也不会来这个鬼地方。Dean漠然地看着那具尸体，没有任何反应。精灵死了不会来人类的地狱，这么低级的骗局骗不了他。  
他身边又出现了一个幼小的身影。那是三岁时的Sam，脸颊上带着两个甜甜的酒窝正伸出白白胖胖的小手要触摸他。他摇晃了一下身体，锁链随着他的动作发出哗啦哗啦的响声。  
一把刀突然刺进了那具幼小的身体里，小Sam哭喊着，口中和眼中开始涌出鲜血。Dean咬住嘴唇阻止住自己的惊呼，开始挣扎着想挣脱身上的束缚。  
他知道这也是假的。这些只是个幻象，只不过是地狱里折磨手段的一种。但他的身体顺应着本能想冲上去救小小的Sam，他想替Sam挨下那一刀，或者更多。  
很快他的眼前就出现了长大了的Sam，脸上挂着对他的怜爱走近他，温热的手掌轻抚着他的脸颊。他颤抖着靠近那个温暖的掌心，渴求着被Sam触碰。  
又是一把刀刺进了Sam的后背，Sam的脸在露出惊惧的神情时凝固住，深绿色的眼睛一点点被黑暗占据。Dean瞪大眼睛望向Sam的身后，却发现身后那个持着刀的人是他自己。  
他的脸上正带着残忍的笑容，一下一下地用刀子刺穿Sam不断抽搐的身体。Sam的血溅到他身上和脸上，像硫酸一样烧灼着他的皮肤，而他却控制不住向上弯曲的嘴角。  
“不……”Dean终于拉扯着锁链尖叫出声，“快停下，快停下……”  
“Sam……！”  
眼泪从他干涸的眼中流出，连同Sam的血液一起滴入地狱的最深层。  
这不是真的，这只是幻象。他一遍又一遍地告诫着自己，但止不住泪水和发自内心的叫喊。利刃插入Sam肉体的声音越发响亮，让他如同身处滚烫的硫磺火湖，在里面痛苦地胡乱翻腾。  
“Sam……Sam。”他的心脏快要破碎成粉末，“Sam！”  
他的喊声在地狱里回荡，在他即将崩溃的时候，Crowley出现在他面前，脸上挂着笑容对他打了一个响指。  
“今天是你的幸运日，松鼠。”  
锁链在Crowley的响指下断裂，他的身体被一阵气流托起向上漂浮，断裂的骨头在一阵奇怪的簌簌声中重新接合在一起，生命被灌输回他的躯壳，让他呻吟着，吸入了一口带着新生的青草和湿润泥土气息的空气。  
他睁开了眼睛，听见了远处Sam痛苦的叫喊。

Sam在醒来时如愿以偿地看到了Dean活生生地坐在他床前。他连忙从床上坐起，不顾身体内部流窜着的痛楚，将Dean用力揉进怀里。在他们的身体紧密贴合的一瞬间，灵魂残端处的疼痛像是被掐断，只能感觉到满足和感激。  
“你回来了，Dean。”Sam抱着Dean的手臂松了松，一只手扶着Dean的肩膀，另一只手摩挲着Dean脑后短短的金发，“你回来了。”  
“你是个傻子，Sam。”Dean金绿色的眼睛里满是心疼的泪水，“为什么要这样做？”  
“因为我说过，我不允许你下地狱。”  
Sam按住Dean的后脑，吻了吻那两片带着温度的嘴唇。  
“还因为我爱你。”  
Dean眨了眨眼睛，让泪水从脸侧滑下，轻笑了一声。  
“油嘴滑舌的小混蛋。”  
他们像是久别重逢的恋人般用力地吻着对方，一边让唇舌交缠着一边胡乱扯去对方身上碍事的衣物。最后Sam霸道地掐住Dean的脖子把他按在了床上，Dean颤抖着，但是没有任何反抗，分开被吻得红肿的嘴唇急促地喘息，手抚上Sam的大腿，一路向上用手指环住了Sam的阴茎，上下撸动了一下后松开。  
“迫不及待了吗，Dean？”Sam俯下身伸出舌头沿着Dean尖耳朵的轮廓舔了一圈，微笑着看着Dean瑟缩着蜷起了腿，用手捏住Dean的膝弯将它们分开，手指在穴口处不轻不重地画着圈。  
Dean呻吟了一声，伸长了胳膊弹了一下Sam开始变硬的阴茎，“你还好意思说我，没有自持力的家伙。”  
Sam身体被那一弹激得抽搐了一下，随后笑着抬手拍打Dean的大腿根，“那好。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛看着他，这话什么意思？  
Sam放开Dean的腿，懒懒地往床头上一靠，两条长腿怡然自得地向前一伸，让自己的阴茎孤零零地在空气里半挺立着，闭上眼睛养起神来。  
“喂。”Dean从床上爬起来，刚才被Sam的手指划拉过的穴口像被点了一团火又痒又热。他伸手戳了戳Sam的胳膊，“你到底……做还是不做。”  
Sam没理会他，闭着眼睛像是睡着了。  
但他的阴茎还在那里立着，Dean愣愣地看着它。  
湿热的柔软触感从Sam的阴茎上直接传到了大脑，先是浅尝辄止的舔舐，然后那份柔软包裹住了他的阴茎头，最后慢慢地一点点将剩下的柱体吞纳进去，触到喉咙时听见Dean发出一声轻轻的呻吟。  
Sam将眼睛睁开一条缝，看到Dean正跪在他身边，红润丰满的嘴唇正吞吐着他的阴茎，笔直高挺的鼻梁触到他下身敏感的皮肤，长长的睫毛向上轻刷着，Dean挑着眉毛偷瞄他的反应。  
Sam愉快地从鼻子里哼出声。  
不知道那个小混蛋要装到什么程度，Dean愤愤地用舌头卷了一下口中一点点胀大变热的硬物，学着Sam的样子哼唧了一声。  
Sam感觉到Dean吐出了他的阴茎，像猫咪一样用舌头在他的小腹上舔舐。被津液润湿的皮肤在Dean的气息下微微发凉，熄灭了那团游走在他身上带给他剧痛的业火。  
Dean的手搭上了他的肩膀，耳垂传来酥麻的感觉，是Dean在那里细致地啃咬，同时听见Dean低沉难耐的呻吟声。  
他终于睁开了眼睛，看到Dean正涨红了脸分开腿跪在他身上，用发热的穴口蹭着他那根肿胀的阴茎想借着唾液微弱的润滑功能坐到它上面，大腿上还带着刚才被他拍出的红印。  
“你这样会很痛，Dean。”Sam伸手托住Dean的臀瓣，“我不想让你疼。”  
“那么你为了我而被肢解灵魂的时候呢，那疼吗。”Dean抱住Sam的脖子，手指按压着颈后的皮肤亲吻着Sam的额头，“还有现在，你依然会感觉到疼，对吗？”  
“哈，那时候疼得要死。”Sam托住Dean臀瓣的手指向深处滑动插进那个狭小紧致的入口，“Jensen说我的尖叫足以让全世界的人都听到。”  
“至少我听到了。”Dean低声说，像小动物似的用胸口蹭着Sam的肩膀，“对不起。”  
Sam微笑着偏头亲吻了一下Dean还留着伤疤的胳膊，手上的动作也没停歇，边深入边按摩着Dean温热的肠壁，轻车熟路地找到了那个能让Dean发出无助呜咽的点。  
“但是……”  
Sam将手指抽出，扬起脸给了Dean一个温柔的吻，同时抓着Dean的髋骨在重力的帮助下让他缓慢地接纳自己的硕大，在完全埋进那具脆弱地颤动着的身体后长长地呼出一口气。  
“但是现在不疼了。”  
你和我的灵魂都缺失了一部分。你失去的更多也更早，时间治愈了一些，也留下了一些无法治愈的缺口。  
是的，我也不幸地失去了一部分灵魂，但是万幸的是我们残缺的灵魂刚好可以拼接在一起，又可以重新组成一个完全的、坚不可摧的整体。  
Dean扶着Sam的头加深了他们之间的亲吻，摆动着腰肢让Sam的阴茎在他身体里抽插。敏感的腺体被戳中时Dean发出的啜泣声被Sam悉数吞下，支撑着全部体重的大腿在Sam身体两侧可怜兮兮地打颤，Sam狠拍了一下Dean的屁股，让Dean疼得扭动着，紧接着被Sam的大手掐着腰掀翻在床上。  
后穴里那根凶器被猛地抽出，Dean还没弄明白怎么一回事就被Sam抓着胳膊翻个身，随后双臂被一只大手牢牢禁锢住，另一只手揉着火辣辣疼痛着的臀瓣，狠狠地又一次插入红肿着的蜜穴里。Dean的眼泪又充满了眼眶，随着Sam的每一下深入哀叫出声。  
“Sam……”Dean挺起上半身想看Sam的脸，刚扭过头就被Sam一口咬住了耳朵，惊呼着重新跌回床垫上。Sam的牙齿在脆弱的耳尖上来回研磨，惹得Dean发出一阵带着哭腔的急喘。  
该死的小混蛋……Dean被Sam搞得连骂出声的劲儿都没有了，大腿在被前液浸湿的床单上摩擦着，翘起臀部迎合着Sam的动作，同时也给自己同样硬到不行的阴茎一些空间。  
Sam放过Dean已经渗出血的耳尖，吻上线条优美的脊背，那里有层层叠叠的伤疤和新长出的嫩肉，看上去丑陋狰狞，但是Sam着了魔似的在上面亲吻吮吸，留下一串串粉红色的印记。Dean的脊背抖得像要折断，Sam放开了Dean被掐出红印的胳膊，扶住Dean的腰加快了抽插的频率。  
“我不会再让你离开我。”Sam喘着粗气说，“至少在这短暂的人类生命里都不会。”  
“我……我知道。”Dean快要达到高潮，胡乱点着头撑起手臂把身体撞进Sam怀里，“一辈子。”  
“对，一辈子。”  
在Sam又一次戳中他体内最敏感的那点时他弓起脊背绷紧身体射了出来，带着哭腔的叫喊声和紧咬住阴茎的肠壁让Sam也颤抖着箍紧了Dean的腰线，猛地戳刺几下爆发在了Dean的身体里。他躺在Dean身边，手臂松松地环着Dean，顿感疲惫而且满足。  
“不许再说什么不要爱上你的鬼话。”  
“我不会。”Dean喘息着靠在Sam的怀里，“我也爱你。”  
Sam笑着看着Dean通红的耳尖，将脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，让自己的呼吸间都充满Dean的气息。  
我从未感觉灵魂如此完整过，他想。

国王带着他的军队踏上了归途，穿过曾经浴血奋战过的树林和山谷，终于回到了都城。  
都城外的积雪已经融化得差不多，雪水从高处流入地势低洼的奔流河，河水在阳光下闪着银光，给精灵和人类的王国镶嵌上由璀璨宝石组成的花边，人类王国终于和对岸的精灵之地一样春意盎然，美丽祥和。  
精灵部队与人类军队并驾齐驱，快要抵达都城城门前时他们进行了短暂的告别。Tom在临走前对Dean和Jensen转达了精灵女王的旨意——他们两个虽然有过过错，但是立下的战功算得上是将功补过，以前的一切女王都不再追究。他们可以选择留在人类王国，故乡也永远向他们敞开大门，他们随时可以回来。  
“Namárie，mellon（再见了，我的老朋友）。”Tom的眼睛里闪着泪光，最后看了那对从小和自己一起长大的精灵双子一眼，转身离去时泪水无声息地滚落。  
他知道他再也不能见到Dean和Jensen了。  
精灵们勒转马头走向水流湍急的奔流河齐齐地念起咒语，河水像是有生命一样向两侧退去，露出常年冲刷形成的光滑河床，让精灵们回到了他们的故土。  
城门被几名强壮的侍卫推开，阳光投射在浩浩荡荡的队伍上，黑影被他们踩在脚下，每个人脸上都闪着荣耀的光。城里每个人都屏住呼吸，微微颔首向他们致以最诚挚的敬意。  
国王骑在战马上的身影威武挺拔，年轻的脸上被战争刻下了些成熟的标记，面容还是那样英俊，但是褪去了青涩后眉宇间透着些疲惫和悲伤。  
国王遵守着诺言将他们的弟兄们带了回来，有人活着，有些人死了，但是他们终究还是一起回到了这里。牺牲的战士们尸体被埋葬在离奔流河不远的平原上，那里可以眺望远处美丽的精灵王国，也同时守护着他们所效忠的王城。  
国王为他们献上洁白的永志花，吟唱着歌颂他们的曲子。花朵撒满了墓地，像极了他们献出生命的战场，只不过纯净得散发着幽香，宁静而肃穆。  
葬礼过后Sam和Dean一起回到封地，Jensen独自将他们送出城。  
“Sam的身体和你的身体都要保重。”Jensen从城里出来便一直默不作声，直到必须要分别了的时候才闷闷地开口，随手整了一下Dean的衣领，“有机会的话我会去看你。”  
“你也要多保重。”Dean拥抱住他那个温柔内敛的兄弟，在他的脸颊上轻吻，“你一直稳重得让我放心，但是如果发生什么不测……就回河对岸的家吧。”  
““没有什么地方会像家一样了。”Jensen说着眼泪便落了下来，“我会想你的。”  
告别了Sam和Dean后Jensen慢慢地走回到王宫。他没有骑马，之前跟着Dean一起骑着Impala出了城，现在Dean走了，Impala也跟着他一起走了，只剩下了他。火一般的夕阳逐渐被地平线上的群山吞噬，将山峦的影子拉得很长很长，Jensen凝视着它们，脸上的泪水没有停息过。  
山脉是大地无法愈合的瘢痕，就像战争给Dean，给Sam，还有Jared和他自己带来的伤痛，大概永远都不会痊愈。他庆幸Sam失去的那一部分灵魂能有Dean来为他填补，即使他们两个会被创伤带来的痛苦笼罩一生，但还好他们可以作为彼此的罂粟，就算会上瘾能怎样，不痛了，就算无法愈合又怎样。  
被座狼王抓伤的地方刺痛起来，他开始想念Jared了。于是他加快了脚步，王宫近在眼前，Jared正在里面等着他。

随着时间的流逝Jensen的长发重新蓄了回来，对人类来说不短的十年时间也给国王带来了第一根白发和第一道皱纹。  
Jared对着镜子皱着眉头将那根白发拔去，看到铺着丝绸床单的大床上Jensen睡得正香甜，被时间之神眷顾的容颜依然是年少时精致美丽的模样。他的心像被撕了一下狠狠地疼，这时看到Jensen的长睫毛抖了抖，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
“早。”Jared走到床边亲吻恋人形状姣好的嘴唇，“睡得怎么样？”  
“还不错。”Jensen从床上坐起来，暗金色的长发从肩头滑落，露出昨夜留下的花瓣似的吻痕，慵懒地伸展了一下胳膊，“你呢？”  
“也很好。”Jared从一边的挂钩上摘下Jensen常穿的素色长袍，“陪我散散步，好吗？”  
Jensen点了点头。在他从床上爬下时，精灵敏锐的视力让他注意到了地板上掉落的白发。他的动作僵了一下，随后像什么都没发生过似的任由Jared为他披上袍子。  
又入秋了，寝宫外的花园里树叶被染上了金灿灿的黄，风吹过就会下一场落叶雨。Jared突然想起来，十几年前在这样一个秋意正浓的季节，他第一次听到了Jensen的琴声。  
那时Jensen刚被救回来仅仅一个月有余，重伤初愈的他精神状态有些糟糕，Jared见他一直郁郁寡欢于是准备了些传说中精灵喜欢的物件来供他挑选。Jensen先是有些惊慌地连连摇头，后来在Jared一再坚持下，选择一把精致的竖琴。Jared惊讶地挑眉看着Jensen伸出手指在琴弦上拨弄了几下，随后便把那把琴抱在怀里，对他露出了一个小心翼翼，但是温暖异常的笑容。  
刚继承王位的那段时间是黑暗而且疲惫的，身心俱疲的Jared只能在午后逛一逛花园来解闷。秋风吹落了几片落叶，也将乐曲声一并吹落了下来——他抬起头，看到精灵正赤着脚坐在不远处一棵高大粗壮的乔木上，用他送的那把竖琴弹奏着从未听过的曲子。  
他呆住了，不仅仅是因为悠扬悦耳的琴声，更是因为眼前的美景。  
精灵专注地拨动着琴弦，羽扇似的睫毛低垂着，嘴角噙着一抹若有似无的微笑。琴声吻过Jared紧绷的神经，正如他的目光吻遍精灵的全身，而精灵却浑然不知，任凭人类站在树下屏住呼吸聆听他静谧的灵魂。  
Jared知道在那一刻他便彻彻底底地爱上了Jensen。  
现在Jensen正在他身边，依然那样安静美好，而他却老了不少。  
“其实，我挺羡慕Dean的。”  
Jensen轻柔的声音在树叶的沙沙声中飘渺地传来，他不禁停下了脚步，定定地看向垂着头跟着他的Jensen。  
“什么？”  
“我很羡慕Dean。他可以和Sam一起老去，而我却只能看着你……”  
还没等Jensen说完Jared便抓着肩膀将他狠狠地按在了一边的树干上，语气里满是沉沉的愠怒，“你说什么？！”  
Jensen惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛看着难得对他如此粗鲁的Jared，后背撞上树干的疼痛让他忍不住闷哼一声，但是Jared丝毫没有要松开他的意思，墨绿色的眼睛紧盯着他，里面的怒气让他感到有点陌生。Jensen没有说话，叹了一口气，凝视着Jared额前一道道半月形的皱纹。  
“我命令你……”Jared压低声音，抓住Jensen肩膀的手加大力气，“你永远都不要因为我而放弃永生，或者付出什么。永远都不要。”  
Jensen扭开脸不去看Jared，被Jared捏着下巴扳了回来。  
Jared的眼里混合着悲伤和愤怒，逐渐凝聚起的水汽甚至让那双眼中透出了恐惧。Jensen咬着嘴唇被迫和这种眼神对视，眼睁睁地透过一层薄薄的水雾看着Jared的灵魂在深处忧伤地乞求着他，就和他在地板上发现白发时一样，如同一根刺钉入胸口。  
“好。”Jensen挣了一下，Jared的手从他肩头滑落，“我答应你。”  
“我要你发誓。”  
“好的，我发誓。”  
“完整地重复一遍。”Jared突然像小孩子似的不依不饶，“不许蒙混过关。”  
Jensen的嘴唇蠕动了一下，用力地吞了一下口水，艰难地开口，“我向梵拉起誓，绝不会为了你放弃我的永生或者付出任何代价。永远。”  
Jared在Jensen说完誓言后松了一口气，微低下头吻住了他。  
“你真是个自私的混蛋。”  
Jensen摩擦着Jared的嘴唇含糊不清地说，Jared闷笑出声，被一口咬住下唇。


	10. You said you’d grow old with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我用贞操保证这是HE_(:з」∠)_

人们常说，时间是最好的良药，可以治愈一切带走一切，但这句话放在Jared和Jensen身上却讽刺得可笑。  
时间像是一把不断敲砸的铁镐，一刻不停地将他们之间的沟壑挖得更深。银白逐渐取代了人类发丝的栗色，皱纹慢慢从额前蔓延到眼角和脸颊，这些Jensen都看在眼里，尽管他不说，但是看着Jared的眼神一天比一天悲伤。  
他知道离别的日子越来越近了。  
人类开始走向衰老，精灵的心也随之一同老去。曾经结实的臂膀再也举不起沉重的盾牌和精钢打造的宝剑，英雄迟暮总是令人唏嘘不已，而给Jensen带来的还有深深的惊恐。  
人类的眼睛花了，手也常抖得拿不稳卷宗，精灵便为他一句一句地读出来。每到阴雨连绵的天气，年轻时留下的旧伤便折磨着人类，痛得他彻夜难眠，精灵便为他裹上温暖的毯子扶他到火炉边，为他弹奏竖琴，吟唱精灵语的古老歌谣。  
Jared带着微笑看着精灵青春永驻的脸上跳跃着斑驳的火光，在琴声和歌声中回忆过去的日子，然后噙着笑容和泪水睡去。Jensen放下竖琴轻轻走过去，拉了拉盖在Jared身上的毯子，颤抖着在银发上落下细碎的吻。  
国王在冬天到来前生了重病。  
一得到消息Sam便和Dean一起来到了都城，带着一身风尘急匆匆地赶到国王的寝宫，一推开门便看到了Jared躺在床上，Jensen坐在一边握着Jared的手。  
“怎么会这样？”Sam看着Jared消瘦苍白的样子掩饰不住焦急，在看到Jensen憔悴的脸后语气软了下来，“医生怎么说？”  
Dean将手搭在Jensen的肩上，忧心忡忡地轻叹一口气。  
Jensen咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，无助地看了看他们，“能做的就是尽量减轻他的痛苦，再让他慢慢恢复……也许时间会治愈他。”  
床上的Jared突然握紧了他的手，指节都用力得发白，额头上滚落下大颗大颗的汗珠，他忙去拿盛放罂粟花奶的瓶子，却发现瓶子已经空了。  
“我去取些罂粟花奶。”Jensen抓着瓶子站起身，面无表情地掰开Jared的手，对着Sam和Dean轻声说，“拜托你们……”  
Dean忙点头，Jensen便飞快地跑了出去。  
Jared吃力地抬起上半身目送Jensen的身影消失在走廊拐角的地方，这才放松下全身的肌肉，呼出一口气看向站在一旁弄不明白情况的Sam和Dean。  
“你……是骗他的？”Dean觉得有些不可思议，“你怎么……”  
“我需要点时间和你们两个说件事情。”Jared的脸色依然苍白，“是关于Jensen的。”  
Dean还想说些什么，Sam拦住了他，“你的病到底怎么样？”  
“这里原先有个肿瘤。”Jared用瘦骨嶙峋的手指了指右上腹，“现在……已经没什么办法挽回了。但是Jensen他一直相信我能好起来。”  
Sam和Dean交换了一下眼神，最后Sam小心翼翼地开口，“我很遗憾听到这个。”  
Jared艰难地吞了一下口水，持续的疼痛让他说话时气息很不稳，“我想拜托你们……等我死了以后，不要向他提起任何关于我的事情。”  
Dean疑惑地皱起眉，“为什么？”  
“我用黄金和钻石收买了Crowley……那个黑巫师意外地是个财迷。”Jared虚弱地笑了笑，“等我死了以后，Jensen关于我的记忆都会被消除。他可以不必带着对我的思念走过剩下的路……他不会记得我，不会记得我们相爱过。”  
Sam和Dean一起呆住了。他们愣愣地看着Jared，半晌Dean才沙哑着嗓子开口，“这样对他和你都太不公平了。”  
“但对于他来说是最好的了。”Jared深陷下去的眼睛里有亮亮的东西一点点腾起，手指紧紧地抓着盖在身上被单，“我不忍心让他一个人孤零零地活在对我的怀念里。他的一生那么漫长，而我就这么离开了他……我怎么忍心。”  
在Dean捏紧了拳头想说些什么的时候，Jensen气喘吁吁地跑了回来，动作轻柔地扶起Jared的头，将能止疼的药汁小心地倒入他口中。  
Sam轻拉了一下Dean的胳膊，Dean抬起闪着泪光的眼睛，跟着Sam默默地退出了房间，轻掩上门。

外面下起了雨。这会是今年的最后一场雨，天气已经逐渐转冷，不断砸向地面的雨水顽固地不肯凝结成冰，伴着微风扑打窗棂。  
Jared今天看起来精神不错，他被Jensen扶着坐了起来，脸上带着不自然的潮红，一双深绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是回到了壮年。  
“为我弹一曲吧，Jen。”国王的声音里竟然透着些活力，“你还记得你第一次在花园里弹奏的那首吗？”  
Jensen愣了一下，疲惫地活动着僵硬的手指，“可以倒是可以……你不累吗？”  
Jared笑着摇了摇头，目光始终黏在Jensen身上。  
“那好。”  
Jensen从一边的地上拿起竖琴，手指在琴弦上轻轻拨弄，旋律从他指尖流泻下来，和外面喧嚣的雨声交织在一起。  
那正是Jared爱上Jensen时所听到的那首曲子，曲调忧郁绵长，如泣如诉地讲述着人类贝伦与精灵露西恩①的爱情故事。  
Jared小的时候就听说过这个人类与精灵相恋的故事，那时候他还为这个故事感动过。露西恩和贝伦经历千辛万苦依然相守在一起，露西恩放弃了亲缘和永生之地，为了不离开贝伦选择了真正的死亡。  
他不希望Jensen也承受这样的命运。  
在乐曲结束后他轻轻抚上了Jensen的长发，Jensen将视线从琴弦上移开，温柔地与他对视。  
“你不后悔爱上我，是吗。”Jared的眼泪在眼眶里打转，手掌恋恋不舍地覆上Jensen的侧脸，“你会永远记得我，对不对。”  
“Jared……”Jensen深吸一口气感受着Jared的触碰，看到Jared含泪的眼睛时心脏狠狠地抽痛着，“直到遇上你我才感觉到人生有了意义……才感觉自己是真正活着的，就像是我等待了几百年只是为了和你相遇。我会永远记住你，Jared，我永远都不会忘了你。”  
“那就好。”Jared眨了一下眼睛，泪水顺着他苍老的脸颊滑落，滴在Jensen白皙得如同少年的手上，“那就好。”  
他的手摩挲着Jensen可爱的尖耳朵，将手里藏着的短针刺入耳后柔软的皮肤。  
Jensen惊讶地睁大了眼睛，还没等开口发问便感觉到困意铺天盖地地挤压向他。眼皮不自觉地要阖上，他拼命地想保持清醒，但依然阻止不了意识被困倦带走。  
“Jen，我爱你……再见。”  
他听见Jared在他耳边低语，随后便进入了漆黑的梦境。  
窗外不知什么时候开始飘起了雪花，地面慢慢地被初雪覆盖，像是撒了一地的碎银琉璃。花园里那棵高大的乔木落下了最后一片叶子，深色的枝杈被染上一层银色装点着这片土地，美得像极了精灵的永生之地。  
Jensen从沉睡中醒来时床上已经空无一人。  
远处传来送别国王的挽歌，他跌跌撞撞地跑出去，看到全城的百姓都在为那位尊敬称职的国王道别。  
Dean拉住了他，他茫然地看着他哥哥埋藏着复杂情绪的双眼，不知所措地站在原地。  
“去和他告个别吧。”Dean的声音中是满满的痛惜和悲伤，“他是个很好很好的人。”  
Jensen低头看到了国王的墓碑，简朴素净的一块青石板，正是他身上穿着的长袍的颜色。石碑上面雕刻国王的丰功伟绩，刻满了整个石碑，但国王的名字孤零零地在最上方悬着，是那么的寂寞。  
Jared。他在心里默默念着国王的名字，却记不起任何和国王有关的事情。他的心里空落落的，像是被抽走了全部，只剩下一副躯壳。  
“他很伟大吗？”Jensen凝视着那块石碑问Dean，看到Dean默默点头后忍不住又问，“他……没有伴侣？”  
“是的。”Dean艰难地开口回答，“他没有伴侣。”  
“那他好孤单。”  
Jensen的眼中露出同情的神色，右手覆于左胸对着墓碑行了一个礼。  
“是啊，”Dean看着Jensen，脸上的表情像是在哭泣，“是啊。”

国王逝世那年的冬天无比寒冷，就像回到了战火纷飞的几十年前，那个刚登基不久的年轻国王带领着人类和精灵联军一举击溃了南方的半兽人，换来了数十载和平的日子。  
精灵王国为饱受寒流影响的人类平民提供了庇护所，需要帮助的平民可以跨越奔流河去到温暖的精灵国度过冬。精灵们知道如果没有人类这个可靠的盟友他们的国家也会被卷入战火中，而且他们始终是善良友好的种族。  
国王去世后Jensen便开始了旅行。他不知道自己的目的地在哪，也不知道自己为什么要在人类王国停留，只是凭着直觉走着走着，横跨平原来到一片树林中。树木都在静静地沉睡，Jensen从马上跃下，牵着马儿漫步在树林里，看着树干上一块块久远的伤疤，回忆起几十年前在这里的血战。他背后有一块伤疤就是那个时候留下的，随着时间的推移伤疤越来越浅，关于它来由的记忆也越来越淡……真奇怪，明明几百年前的事情他还记忆犹新，为什么会不记得仅仅几十年前的事？  
他穿过树林来到一片平地，依稀记得他们的军营曾经驻扎于此。现在这片平地上只立着一块简单的石碑，碑上记载着几十年前的战争，刻着为了保卫家园而牺牲的战士们的名字。一把满是裂痕的断剑插在碑旁，无声地向所有人讲述着那次战争的惨烈。  
从王城带来的永志花被放在石碑前，Jensen在碑前沉默地站了一会儿，便转身离去。  
随后他又来到了那片曾经与半兽人大军血战的荒野，那里依然可以找到残存的半兽人和座狼的尸骨。他身上有更多伤疤是来自于那次大战，不过对于那次战争的记忆也仅仅是一些碎片，努力想拼凑到一起却无奈地剩下条条空荡荡的裂缝。  
云朵被风吹得散了去，他面前又是那轮血一般的夕阳。眼泪无缘由地盈满了他的眼眶，南风吹得他衣袂翻飞，不刺骨却让他觉得冷。  
他知道自己忘记了很多很重要的事情，全身像是被开了无数个小小的创口，寒意和孤单通过那些口子渗入他的内心和灵魂。他让眼泪静静地滴到地上，在土地上晕开一小朵一小朵深色的花。  
Jensen的旅程在初春的时节结束了。他因得到Sam去世的消息而匆忙赶回都城，在空荡荡的走廊里遇上了失魂落魄的Dean。  
Dean站在走廊的窗子前向外望着，整个人苍白得像一尊汉白玉石像，听到Jensen轻声唤他的名字才微微转过头，对着他的兄弟露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“你回来了。”  
Jensen看着他不知道该说什么，只好点点头，安静地陪在他身边。  
Dean深金色的头发已经花白，虽然容貌没什么太大的变化，但没了精灵之力后也让他的眼角和眉梢挂上了岁月的刻痕，金绿色的眼睛里沉淀着太多沧桑，使他看起来几乎年逾耄耋。  
“Sam和Jared都没有子嗣，所以王位传给了他们的堂兄弟，那家伙还挺扎实肯干的。”Dean双肘拄在窗台上，头疲惫地靠在掌心里，“Sam他是昨天走的……而我的心脏疼了一夜，大概快碎了吧。都说精灵才会死于心碎，我都不是精灵了，为什么还会这样……”  
“我很庆幸你不用经受这种心碎的痛苦，Jenny，你不会知道这有多疼，以前受过的那些伤都算不上什么。”  
“我曾以为人的一辈子很短很可悲，但是现在我明白了，这短短的几十年比活上几千年几万年还要富足。所以我很满足了，这是笔恩赐，让我死后和他再次相遇……无论是在人类的地狱还是天堂。”  
Jensen从后面温柔地抱住了Dean。Dean的后背贴着他的胸口，悲伤地颤抖不已。  
Dean在Sam去世后的第二个夜晚死去。他在睡梦中静静离去，手里虚握着那个陈旧的黄铜护身符，按在那颗终于不堪疼痛而停止跳动的心脏上方。他脸上的表情安详平和，嘴角甚至还噙着笑。  
他已经在世界的另一端与他的Sam重逢。  
没有人能分开他们了。  
Sam和Dean一并葬在Jared国王身边，Jensen站在他们的墓床前，大脑里一片空白。  
他不知道自己接下来该去哪里。  
他的世界被抽成了真空，什么都不在了，什么都没有剩下。  
“想我了吗？”  
一个轻佻的声音从身后传来，Jensen回过头，看到了一个穿着黑衣服的矮个子男人。“Crowley？”  
“不错不错，可爱的小松鼠二号没忘了我。”Crowley圆圆的脸上挂着笑意，“我来履行我的诺言。”  
回忆像潮水一样在Crowley打了个响指后争先恐后地涌进他的大脑，填补上了记忆碎片之间的空缺。随之而来的是强烈的悲痛，像一记重拳狠捶在他的心脏上，让他痛得站立不稳，栽倒在Jared的坟墓前。  
他眼前是一幅幅古老得泛着毛边的画面，静静地摊开着，画面中Jared的笑容像是星辰一样闪闪发光。  
我相信你。你说你不是叛徒，不需要多解释，我就信你。  
今天的晚餐，你可不可以和我一起？  
我不想让你把我当成仇人和敌人，我不想让你无家可归。  
没事了，别哭。没人能伤害你了。  
我没有怪过你。  
我爱你，Jen，我爱你。  
我命令你……你永远都不要因为我而放弃永生，或者付出什么。永远都不要。  
你不后悔爱上我，是吗。你会永远记得我，对不对。  
Jen，我爱你……再见。  
悲痛中Jensen突然感到一丝暖意，似乎身上那些细小的口子都随着记忆的恢复而愈合，温暖得像是被Jared的怀抱围绕。  
“Jared，”他从喉咙里挤出这个名字，抬头凝视着那块墓碑，“Jared……”  
他以为他会痛哭流涕，毕竟他还没有为Jared的离去而哭过，但他的眼睛干涩得流不出一滴眼泪。他没力气站起身，只是伏在冰冷的墓碑前，像是Jared病重时，他伏在Jared床边一样。  
“你坚持要我在Dean死后把关于Jared的回忆还给你，我当时是因为想看你痛苦的样子才答应。”Crowley少见地露出了一丝同情，“现在我有点后悔了。”  
“但我不后悔。”  
Jensen深吸了一口气缓慢地站起身，用手拂去Jared墓碑上的尘土，手指勾勒着上面那个孤零零的名字。  
他知道自己还有很长很长的路要走，但那条路并不是漆黑一片的，因为在他的心口会永远亮着一团名叫Jared Padalecki的火苗。他答应过Jared不为了他而放弃永生，也好，就让他用永恒的生命来纪念他吧。  
“你相信轮回吗？”Crowley本来已经走出去了几步，又转身折了回来，“Jared他没有下地狱……他应该是在天堂。也许他会转生，这只是时间的问题。”  
“我现在有的就只有时间了。”Jensen声音里充满了哀凉，“谢谢你，Crowley。”  
世界安静了下来。  
风轻抚着树木柔软的青色枝条，像是一只温柔的手抚摸着爱人顺滑的发。  
梵拉啊，我好想他。一滴眼泪终于夺眶而出，划过Jensen的脸颊滴到Jared的石板墓床上。

注释①托尔金所著《精灵宝钻》中贝伦与露西恩的故事：露西安是贝尔兰精灵国王埃卢•庭葛及一位迈雅很疼爱的女儿，贝伦则是寿定的人类。埃卢•庭葛不想让露西安嫁给贝伦，并故意设下一个不可能的任务，作为婚姻的条件：贝伦要把魔苟斯铁冠上的一颗精灵宝钻交出。露西安协助贝伦达成任务，经历了一段恐怖的旅程，包括曾被费诺众子绑架，对抗索伦，协助贝伦的芬罗德•费拉刚毙命，在胡安的协力下，他们最终达成任务，但贝伦伤重死亡。露西安悲痛而死，她的灵魂来到曼督斯的厅堂，在曼督斯面前唱了一首凄美的歌，曼督斯竟也受到感动。曼督斯和曼威商议后，曼威让露西安选择：要么到永生的地方，维林诺的城市维利玛居住，要么返回中土和贝伦一起，成为人类。露西安毫不犹豫便选择了人类。【来自维基百科http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/露西安】


	11. 终章+治愈系小番外

终章  
今天是上一任国王去世五十周年的祭日。  
我知道你们也许想听关于Jared国王的故事，但已经有了太多歌颂他的诗歌和民谣，不需要我再多重复他的贤能勇敢。今天我想讲的并不是这个，而是我的师父——上一任主厨给我讲过的，关于那个神秘琴师的故事。  
哦，你们已经听过了？我师父可真是个爱讲故事的人。那我就讲一些你们没听过的，我师父遗憾地已经没机会知道的故事。  
你们所说的那个精灵琴师一直陪伴在国王身边直到国王死去，而国王去世后就没见过他的踪影，有人说在摄政王Sam去世后他曾经出现在墓园里，我也不知道是不是真的，但是之后真的没有人再见过他。  
等等你们说他也许已经死了？不，孩子们，你们耐心听我讲下去。  
我不知道你们有没有见到这样一个人：他穿着素色长袍，戴着兜帽和面具只露出下巴和嘴唇，怀里抱着一把陈旧但精致的竖琴，听说他偶尔会在国王寝宫后的那片人烟稀少的小树林里出现……但没有人真真切切地看见过他。他的身影像是一抹飘渺的烟雾，风一吹就融化在空气中。  
有人说那是那个死去的精灵琴师的鬼魂，他眷恋尘世不肯去到精灵的永生之地，因为思念国王心碎而死，又不愿独自前往曼多斯神殿，只能在人间徘徊。不肯放手这一世的尘缘，所以化作一缕清魂永远停留在这世间，守着他们相恋的这个国度。  
我承认这是个至死不渝的凄美爱情故事……但我接下来要说的话，可能就要打破你们这群“小姑娘”的粉红色幻想了。  
那个琴师并没有死，我可以肯定这一点，我之所以知道是因为我今天早些时间刚刚见到过他。  
昨夜下了一场秋雨，打落了不少树叶，而今天早上在我去树林里采蘑菇的时候听见了若有似无的琴声，抬头便看见他坐在一截干枯的枝杈上，弹奏着一首精灵的乐曲。  
你们别看我只是一个厨子，但我是很喜欢音乐的。所以我敢肯定，他弹奏的是贝伦与露西恩之歌。  
那是一首讲述人类与精灵相恋的曲子，轻柔空灵的音符在雨后湿润的空气中飘散，琴师低垂着眼睑在认真地弹奏着，面朝向国王的寝陵，充满忧伤的怀念从他身上散发出来，和曲子一起萦绕在整片林子里。  
当我正在思考要不要打扰他的时候，一个小小的身影出现在了树下，琴声戛然而止。琴师停止了弹奏，直直地注视着树下的那个人。  
那是个满身泥巴的人类小孩，棕色的头发乱糟糟的，身上的衣服也破破烂烂的，显然是个流浪已久的小孤儿，不知怎么钻进了王宫里，还来到了这片幽静的树林。  
男孩抬起头望着树上的琴师，琴师也在看着他。随后琴师从树上轻巧地跳了下来，在小孩面前蹲下。  
“你没有家吗？”琴师声音轻柔似水，用刚才拨弄琴弦的手揉了揉小孩毛茸茸的头，“你有名字吗？”  
小孩摇了摇头。  
“那么叫你Jared吧。”琴师微笑着戳了戳小孩圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，“和上一任国王同名，长大以后成为和他一样优秀的人，好不好？”  
男孩像小狗一样水润润的绿色眼睛眨了眨，乖巧地点着头，一下子扑进了琴师的怀里。  
琴师先是愣了一下，红润姣好的双唇微微张开并且颤抖着，随后伸出双臂将那孩子小小的身体抱紧。有些亮亮的东西在他脸上反着光，我忍不住上前一步，才看清楚那是一滴晶莹的泪水。  
我知道我只是一个孤陋寡闻的粗人，这世界上美的事物我见得不多，但是那个寂寞美丽的琴师拉起那孩子的手一同走远的画面绝对是我今生见过的最温暖美丽的风景。传说精灵能看穿人类的灵魂，我知道琴师在那个男孩墨绿色的眼睛中看到了属于爱人的灵魂。曾经的我不相信轮回，而现在我相信了。  
他再也不需要徘徊在这片树林里了。他等来了轮回转世的恋人，终于可以和他一起向前走去，终于又可以不放开恋人的手，度过又一个生命周期。  
秋风吹过，漫天都是飞舞的，金黄色的落叶。  
叶子相互追逐着一起落入泥土里，慢慢地最后和泥土融为一体。  
就像十指相扣的两只手掌，无比紧密，再没有什么能将他们分开。  
至少在这生命的轮回中，他们永不分离。

——THE END 

番外1  
•树人与精灵  
Warning：此文专门卖萌，与正文无关~

没有人知道精灵王国西面的森林里有什么。那里的树木无比的高大挺拔，树冠繁茂得几乎不透过一丝阳光，所以整个森林常年处于阴暗潮湿的状态。  
精灵们几乎从不走进那个黑暗的森林。他们说，有一股不知名的力量在冥冥中保护着这片阳光照不到的土地，把危险和邪恶挡在外面，也将光明与之隔绝。  
“Dean，你真的要进去吗？”长头发的小精灵抱紧怀里的竖琴，瞪着湿漉漉的绿眼睛胆怯地看着幽暗的森林深处，“里面那么黑，你进去了一定会迷路的。”  
“我才不怕！”留着毛刺刺短发的小精灵握紧手里的弓，“我一定要进去让那些讨厌的家伙闭嘴。用人类语怎么说来着？Suck it，bitch！”  
“你真的不必要找到个机会就练习人类语……”  
“你不明白，Jenny。”Dean握着弓的手垂了下去，睫毛在下眼睑投下一小片阴影， “你知道我参加弓箭训练这一个月以来，那些混蛋都用什么眼神看我，都在背后怎么议论我。”  
“我知道。”Jensen口气软了下来，不禁靠近Dean，“但你不是把他们打得满地找牙了吗？还需要用这种方式证明你不是他们口中的那个‘漂亮得像女孩似的娘娘腔’……吗？”  
“我记得你也上去补了两脚来着……”  
“因为我们俩长得一样，说你就等于说我。”Jensen像是下定了决心，伸手抓住Dean的衣角，“我也跟你一起去。”  
Dean惊讶地挑了挑眉，从箭囊里抽出一支箭搭在弓上，迈开步子向前走去。  
“那就跟紧我。”  
两个小精灵一前一后走进了森林浓重的阴影中，浑然不知他们走过的路被荆棘和树枝迅速地盖住了。

“Dean，这里好黑，我什么都看不见……我们现在是在哪？”  
“Jenny你别拽我的衣服了……轻点，你手劲儿什么时候变得这么大？”  
“我没有碰你……难道不是你正在搂着我的腰吗？”  
“我没事闲的搂你腰干什么！……等等……”  
“哇啊！”  
“Jenny你怎么了！你在哪！”  
长发小精灵的身体一下子被长长的树枝卷住举到半空，Dean焦急地呼喊着Jensen的名字，手里的弓箭忙举到半空，却不敢贸然射出箭矢。时间一分一秒地过去，额头上的冷汗顺着脸颊淌下，Dean感觉自己持弓的手都在颤抖，声音也跟着颤抖起来。  
“Jenny……别吓我，你在哪？”  
“你们来这里做什么？”低沉的声音似乎从四面八方传来，像闷雷一样炸开，震得四周的树叶都在沙沙作响，“回答我！”  
“我不怕你！”Dean反而大胆了起来，要失去自己兄弟的恐惧带给了他非凡的勇气，“快把Jenny还给我！你这个婊子养的混蛋！”  
看不见的敌人大概被Dean的言语激怒，伴随着让人牙酸的吱嘎声，树叶和枝条组成的穹隆裂开一条缝，几束阳光洒下来，让Dean看清了面前的情况——  
到处都是盘根错节的老树根，毒蜘蛛和蜥蜴仓皇逃离被阳光照射到的地方，荆棘在脚边盘踞着似乎随时要刺破他的小腿……Dean咽了一口口水，开始庆幸之前自己竟然没有被这些可怕的东西弄伤。  
“你看起来有点紧张，害怕了？”  
Dean这才发现对他说话的是一棵树。而这并不是一棵普通的树，和别的树的不同之处就在于他的树干上长了一张类似于人类的脸，那双和树叶一样深绿色的狭长眼睛正看着他。  
“我才没有害怕。”Dean皱着眉头举起手里的小弓，箭头准确地对准大树的面孔，“快告诉我你把我的兄弟藏到哪里去了！”  
大树看着面前这个他似乎一只脚就能踩扁的小家伙，细小的四肢被奇怪的“叶子”包裹着，手里还拿着两根小枝杈，带着一脸倔强的神情对着他大喊大叫。一根小树枝从那个小家伙手里射出，打在了他盖着苔藓的鼻子上，痒痒的。他好奇地伸出一只由五根枝条组成的手，捏着小家伙的后颈将他拎了起来。  
“喂！你这个大怪物！快把我放下来……”Dean吓得一动不敢动，乖乖地挂在枝杈上，那双让人想起来猫咪的金绿色大眼睛瞪着树干上的那张脸，“要不然……要不然我就放火把你们都烧光！”  
“这可不像一只森林精灵说出来的话。再说了我不是大怪物，我是树人，我叫Samuel。”树人把小精灵举到自己的面前细细打量，“我从来没见过精灵，但是你的尖耳朵说明了一切……这里对于一只未成年的小精灵来说太危险，你一定会死在这。”  
“好啦我知道了，Samuel。”Dean不自然地涨红了脸，“你打算什么时候放我下来？”  
“嗯？把你放下的话我怕会踩到你。”Samuel把Dean放在自己的肩膀——一截较为平整的粗大树枝上，随即便感觉到小精灵短短的手臂抱住了他的脖子。  
“你……你好高。”Dean紧闭着眼睛发抖，“我没有害怕！我只是……有点头晕。”

树人Jay在第一次见到那个抱着竖琴的长头发小家伙时，他感觉自己的树干都在发烫……哦，这太危险了，他自从差点被闪电劈中那次以来就没有这么激动过。现在他感觉自己都要燃烧起来了。  
那是他从未见过的一种美丽生物，个头小小的，皮肤白白嫩嫩的，还长着一头漂亮的暗金色头发——他差点因此喜欢上他一直憎恶的阳光。  
他默默地看着那个可爱的小东西跟在同类身后，偷偷把一切企图靠近伤害他们的邪恶挡开……可惜那个小家伙裸露在外的脖子上还是被毒蜘蛛咬了一口，而小家伙似乎一点都没有察觉。  
Jay被吓了一大跳——那个可爱的小家伙会被蜘蛛的毒液毒死的！Jay急得头上都冒出了烟，慌忙一把将那个小家伙抓在手里带他去找能解蜘蛛毒的草药。小家伙被吓得惊叫一声，软软的身体在Jay的枝条间扭动挣扎，蹭得Jay指肚痒痒的。  
“你……你是什么？”  
Jay听见小家伙在细碎的喘息间问它问题。天呐，他的声音可真好听，软软的，带着点可爱的小鼻音，有点胆怯也带着充满活力的好奇。他低头看了看被他粗鲁地抓在掌心里的小家伙，小家伙侧着身子在他指间挣扎着，暗金色的发间露出尖尖的耳朵。天呐，他是一只精灵，看那尖耳朵多可爱！  
小精灵歪过金灿灿的小脑袋，Jay终于看清了精灵的正脸。  
天呐天呐天呐，怎么会有这么漂亮的小东西！Jay差点叫出声，被那双闪着水光的碧绿色眼睛直视的时候，他简直感觉自己头上的树叶都立了起来。  
“你长得真好看。”他最终还是没忍住说出了口，松了松束缚着精灵的手指，让精灵在自己的手心里坐起来，“我是个树人……嗯，是善良的树人，不会伤害你的那种。”  
精灵听到Jay的赞美后脸上染上两朵羞涩的红晕，连小巧的耳尖都变得粉粉的，“那么树人先生，你把我抓过来做什么？我的哥哥找不到我会着急的。”  
“你可以叫我Jay。”Jay弯下腰，一只手捧着小精灵另一只手伸长从一棵矮小的灌木上摘下绿色的果实，“吃了这个。”  
小精灵接过比他手掌还要大的果子，闻着果皮上的清香却不敢轻易下口，抱着果子看着Jay树干上的脸。  
“我不会伤害你的，快点把它吃下去啊。”Jay有些着急，不知道蜘蛛的毒液有没有伤害到精灵，急得他榛绿色的眼睛里都凝起了露水，“快点嘛。”  
小精灵见Jay这么着急，低头看了看翠绿色的果皮，心想应该不会有毒，便张口咬了下去。  
Jay看着小精灵张开红红的嘴唇咬在绿绿的果子上，果子中丰富的浆液一下子喷了小家伙一脸，透明的果汁挂在金色的长睫毛上，样子是说不出来的可爱。Jay噗嗤一声笑了出来，小精灵用圆圆的大眼睛瞪着它，“不许笑！”  
“对不起对不起。”Jay把几片嫩叶子伸到小精灵面前让他擦脸，“我忘了提醒你，这种果子要咬开一个口子慢慢吮吸。”  
小精灵闷闷不乐地用树叶擦干净了脸上的果汁，赌气似的转身背对着Jay。  
“你别生气嘛。”Jay小心翼翼地用小拇指——一根比较细的嫩枝，戳戳精灵的后背，“我看到一只毒蜘蛛咬了你……刚才那个果子可以解毒的。”  
精灵的尖耳朵动了动，回过头看着Jay的眼睛，“你是在保护我吗？”  
Jay感觉自己的树皮应该已经在发红了……它挠了挠头，不好意思地嗯了一声。  
“谢谢你，big Jay……不要担心，我们精灵是不怕毒蜘蛛的。”精灵站起身，踮起脚尖抱住树人那个对于他来说有点巨大的鼻子，在上面轻轻吻了一下，“我叫Jensen，我们做朋友吧。”  
被Jensen柔软的嘴唇碰过的地方暖暖痒痒的，Jay开心地咧嘴笑着，被吻过的地方开出了一朵小小的花。

“快放我下来呀！啊！你别摇头！别摇头！晃得更厉害了啊！”  
不远处传来Dean的惨叫声，Jensen忙转过头看过去，发现Dean坐在另一个树人的头顶上，脸色煞白地抓着手边一切能抓住的东西，瞪着眼睛鼓着脸叫得撕心裂肺。  
“那是我的兄弟，Samuel.”Jay指了指那个脸上明显挂着愉悦表情的高大树人，看着Jensen一脸无奈的表情，“那个在他头上的是你哥哥吗？”  
Jensen默默地把头扭开，“不，我不认识他。”

——番外 THE END


End file.
